La Reina maldita
by Sorokina
Summary: Padmé Amidala ejerce como reina, pero su trabajo no le resulta fácil, y menos aún cuando el general Skywalker aparece en su vida. Desconcertándola con su humor, privándola de toda racionalidad o atormentándola con su furia, Padmé luchará contra la atracción indeseada que le despierta el joven, mientras intenta reconstruir su planeta, enfrentándose a aquellos que ansían derrocarla.
1. Encuentro

**Padmé Amidala ejerce como reina, pero su trabajo no le resulta fácil, y menos aún cuando el general Skywalker aparece en su vida. Desconcertándola con su humor, privándola de toda racionalidad o atormentándola con su furia, Padmé luchará contra la atracción indeseada que le despierta el joven, mientras intenta reconstruir su planeta, enfrentándose a aquellos que ansían derrocarla.**

**Los crímenes la reconcomían, y su conducción era desprestigiada por amplios sectores de poder. Pero Padmé Amidala nunca se había sentido tan expuesta hasta que el general Anakin Skywalker aparece en su vida. Amantes a la distancia, imposibilitados de tocarse por hondos resquemores, ambos presas del odio que guardan sus pasados, son conducidos a ensortijarse en un minucioso plan para asegurar la seguridad del reinado, en el que Anakin, para alejar de la presuntuosa Padmé Amidala cualquier tipo de amenaza, debe obligarse a rondar cerca de ella, montando un espectáculo en la corte en el que los dos finjan ser víctimas de un amor desenfrenado. Pero Anakin nada quiere saber acerca de la impasible reina, cuya indiferencia le crispa y el odio que siente hacia ella lo atormenta, porque no hay otra cosa que el joven desee más que tenerla entre sus brazos. Y Padmé, consumida por los cambios de humor de su falso amante, quiere alejarse completamente de él, porque sabe que su vida no es la misma desde que Anakin se hizo parte de ella, desde que se hizo con el control de sus pensamientos. Y por eso mismo lo odia. Porque su carácter imperturbable, su soberbia irreprochable y su férrea determinación, esa personificación intocable en la que se esconde, se ven amenazadas con resquebrajarse por la simple presencia de aquél joven impertinente. **

**Esta es una historia de amor que nace, se disturba y se ensciende en medio de un bloqueo separatista, de levantamientos, de un clima político inestable. Los secretos de la corona estancan el progreso de Naboo, y Padmé deberá lidiar con ellos, además de consigo misma, para hacer frente a los infortunios heredados del reinado de su padre. Es una historia de decisiones, de personalidades, de ideologías, pero sobre todo de amor. Porque un momento de amor puede cambiar toda una historia.**

*Algunos personajes y el universo pertenecen a George Lucas.

Aclaración: soy una fanática empedernida del género histórico-romántico, por lo que la historia presentará un tinte de la época romántica. Las vestiduras, los títulos de los nobles, la misma corte, las costumbres, todos presentan aspectos de esta índole, tanto que aveces me olvido de que estoy escribiendo una historia futurista. Por ello me parece necesario clarificar que Padmé es una reina por dinastía monárquica, algo que difiere de la realidad, puesto el carácter democrático de la monarquía.

* * *

**Encuentro.**

Las piernas me escocían cuando las ramas las azotaban, pero no importaba, yo seguía corriendo. Estaba demasiado lejos, y el camino parecía alargarse mientras el bosque se esclarecía con los primeros retazos de la mañana. Mis pasos resultaban atronadores con el crujir de las ramas y me pregunté si sería propicia mi actitud, sino resultaba demasiado temeraria. No importaba, seguí corriendo, porque si en el palacio se enteraban de los escapes nocturnos de su reina se cuestionarían su cordura y encontrarían un motivo para declararla en desgracia. Atisbé la peligrosa luminiscencia del horizonte y aceleré el paso. No podían reconocerme.

A lo lejos, el estruendo de algún arma hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y que casi me cayera de bruces a la tierra. Busqué soporte en un tronco y respiré agitadamente. Miré a lo alto, y descubrí que los ataques se reanudaban. Mierda. No podría llegar al palacio en medio de la contienda, podrían matarme, o peor aún, reconocerme y sacar provecho de mi secuestro. La idea de quedarme tirada ahí mismo cruzó como un sueño por mi cabeza, un sueño demasiado imposible. Me encontraba a pocos metros de la batalla y supe que quedarme era un suicidio. Giré en redondo y me sumergí en la espesura negra del bosque, bajo la cubierta de los altos árboles y de la oscuridad, la cual los débiles rayos solares todavía no lograban encenderla.

Las piernas amenazaban con ceder, y me mentalicé para que no sucediera. Los ojos se me cerraban, y el cansancio parecía ir ganando terreno. Hace horas que no dormía, tal vez un día o dos. Lo único que me mantenía en pie era el repiqueteo furioso de mi corazón, y el ansia desquiciada que me producía estar haciendo algo prohibido, algo que sólo yo sabía. Tal vez no me encontraba bien de la cabeza, entonces cuando me condenaran en el juicio público no habría argumento que lo refute, y sería recordada como Padmé, la reina loca o algún que otro proverbio similar con los que apodaban los hombres de historia a sus reyes. Alejé ese pensamiento errático de mi mente y me concentré en mi carrera. Traté de alcanzar esa férrea determinación de antes, y la ilusión me hizo avanzar más rápido. Llegué a un claro, y me paré en seco. Mis piernas se entumecieron y el dolor de mis heridas me cortó la respiración. Parecía como si mil dagas se me hubieran clavado en la piel. Un fulgor violáceo surtió el cielo y el suelo se movió bajo mis pies. Mis manos buscaron desesperadamente una superficie, pero lo único que encontré fueron los húmedos yuyos de la tierra. El bosque empezó a emborronarse mientras la tierra me zarandeaba de un lado a otro. Un súbito ventarrón me apostilló en el suelo. La cabeza me dio vueltas mientras intentaba pensar, pero aquel acto sublime me pareció inalcanzable. Los músculos me agarrotaban mientras intentaban llevarme a la inconsciencia. Y me rendí ante ellos cuando supe que mi mente no estaba de mi lado.

Sentí frío, como si me hubieran sumergido en nieve. Había leído de gente que había perdido miembros por el frío, que sus dedos se habían podrido y puestos negros, con riesgo de partirse, condenados a la inutilidad. No quería perder mis dedos. Debía encontrar una manta para taparme antes de que fuera tarde. Mis párpados estaban entumecidos y no querían abrirse. Probé mover mis dedos y tampoco reaccionaban. Tal vez todas mis extremidades se estén muriendo. Respiré profundamente, no era propicio perder los estribos. El aire olía a metal quemado mezclado con la esencia del bosque. Bosque.

— Oh, no — solté, y mi voz sonó como un quejido rasposo. De pronto veía cercano el juicio, la sentencia, la gente en las calles, el reproche en los rostros de mis consejeros, el caos, la desestabilización que los separatistas tanto ansiaban…

— Así que por fin hablas, eh — dijo una voz y mi corazón se disparó en vilo. — Estaba esperando que despiertes, ya era hora.

* * *

Un tubo se posó en mis labios y un líquido corrió dentro. La sensación abrasadora me hizo querer escupirlo pero una mano me cubrió la boca, obligándome a tragar. La quemazón me dejó sin aliento y de mis ojos se dispararon lágrimas.

— Tranquila, ya pasará. — La voz era masculina, pero su compasión no me conmovió. Me reprendí mentalmente por no haberme resistido a tragar el líquido. Me insté en vomitarlo, pero el fuego se extendía ya por las venas de mi cuerpo hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Era un líquido de acción inmediata, y no cualquiera lo conseguía. Me planteé la posibilidad de que aquél hombre no fuera un simple soldado, y mi respiración se entrecortó. Mis posibilidades de sobrevivir a mis aventuras nocturnas habían acabado. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tratando de que mis ojos se enfocaran en el conocido rostro de alguno de los generales del Ejército, pero no fue a uno de ellos a los que me encontré.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunté, y mi voz sonó brusca. Automáticamente mi mano se posó sobre el lugar donde la pistola láser había estado antes de que me haya desmayado. El muchacho, porque no era más que eso, rompió en carcajadas. Fruncí el ceño, no le encontraba gracia a la situación.

— ¿Te acabo de salvar y así es como me tratas? — su rostro adquirió un falso matiz apesadumbrado. — Se suponía que deberías haberte tirado a mis brazos agradeciéndome, ¿no? Después de todo soy tu héroe. — Su expresión divertida se esfumó al ver que no le seguía el juego y lanzó un suspiro. — Anakin Skywalker, general del Ejército de la República y tu salvador — claudicó lanzándome un guiño. Lo miré con parsimonia. Aquel joven no era Anakin Skywalker, no podía ser.

— ¿Y, no vas a abrazarme? Por lo menos di algo, y no te quedes mirándome embobada de esa manera. — Mi ceja se levantó ligeramente y estuve preparada para replicar cuando me interrumpió. —No estoy diciendo que no me halagas, porque lo haces. — Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo divertido — Pero estoy en una misión aquí y no debo distraerme. Y no te miento cuando te digo que tú, chica, serías una terrible distracción. — Se levantó de un salto y fue caminando hacia lo que parecía una nave destartalada. — En fin, no me dijiste tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?

— Emm… Thesse — dije con un hilo de voz, haciendo uso de mi identidad falsa, aquella con la que entraba y salía del castillo por las noches. Me aclaré la garganta. — ¿Cómo sé que eres Anakin Skywalker y no una rata separatista?

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba y sonrió de lado. Nunca había visto una expresión más arrogante.

— Con que precavida ¿eh? — se carcajeó. — Los separatistas no tienen generales humanos, ni tampoco se especializan en la creación de medicamentos. — Levantó el tubo vacío con el que me había curado y lo agitó en el aire. — Tampoco tendrían por qué. Sería una gran pérdida de tiempo con el ejército de hojalata que tienen.

Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía. Su expresión altanera no sirvió más que para hacerme sentir más estúpida. Pero aquél joven rubio, despreocupado y de un humor imprevisible no encajaba con el modelo calculador, efectivo y tenaz del héroe de la República del que tanto había escuchado.

— Deberías dejarlo.

— ¿Dejar qué?

— Esa expresión. Pareciera como si me estuvieras estudiando todo el tiempo. No te preocupes, te llevaré a casa. Creo que ya terminé de arreglar esta cosa. — Abrió la compuerta de la nave y la sostuvo abierta con una mano, mientras que con la otra señalaba dentro, invitándome a entrar. Lo miré, traté de buscar alguna expresión en su rostro que me inspirara desconfianza, pero no encontré ninguna. Miré a mi alrededor, faltaba poco, no más que minutos para el amanecer y no podía arriesgarme a entrar en el palacio a la luz del día. Solté un suspiro.

— Está bien, pero devuélveme mi pistola. — El muchacho rebuscó en su chaqueta y momentos después mi pistola láser apareció entre sus manos. Enarcó una ceja y me miró con expresión divertida. Decidí no caer en la exasperación que me producía su actitud. — Bien, dámela. — Avancé hasta estar a su altura y cuando se la quise arrebatar, la sacó de la vista en un parpadeo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Negociando — respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

— El punto es que no sé quien eres. Bien podrías ser una traficante de armas ilegal, en todo caso le estaría haciendo un favor a la reina cuando te entregue por presuntos tratos con rebeldes — me carcajeé sonoramente ante lo irónico de la situación. — Así que te ríes, ¡vaya!

— ¡Es que es tan ridículo, aquí no hay rebeldes! No desde que mataron al rey. — Aparté la mirada de sus ojos azules, y deseé que no se diera cuenta de mi expresión melancólica.

— ¿Así que lo mataron? Qué envidia. Hubiera deseado ser yo quien lo haya hecho. — Me giré y planteé mi mirada en su rostro, buscando algún signo de burla, descubriendo no más que una expresión impasible. Me mordí la lengua para no replicar y echar mi camuflaje a perder. — Y ahí está de nuevo, esa expresión escrutadora. Dime, Thesse, quién eres, qué estás haciendo aquí en el bosque en medio de una batalla.

— Trabajo en el castillo, soy una doncella — y rematé mi confesión con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? — Traté de mantener mi compostura ante su mirada inquisitiva. Pero era imposible, él parecía saberlo todo. Pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad cuando su mirada se ablandó y su gesto se suavizó en una tenue sonrisa. El hecho de que llevara el timón en la conversación no hacía más que enfurecer a una parte de mí que pertenecía a la antigua Padmé. Pero me retuve, ahora no era la reina implacable que imponía su voluntad a diestro y siniestro, sino una simple doncella, acostumbrada a la simpleza y a la sumisión.

— Bueno… en realidad no tendría que escaparme.

— ¿Así que te escapaste? ¿por qué?

— ¿Qué te importa? — siseé. Me reprendí internamente ante mi exabrupto. Mi genio parecía revelarse a mi naturaleza recatada, y no sólo se debía a mi dolorosa condición, sino a aquél rubio impertinente, demasiado curioso, y de una chispa molesta. No estaba de ánimos para enfrentarme a su efusividad. Relajé los músculos cuando se lo tomó a la ligera, apretando sus labios para contener su risa. — Lo siento, yo… he pasado por mucho hoy, y estoy algo alterada. No fue mi intención.

— Tampoco debería preguntarte tus cosas. Sólo siento curiosidad. Mucha — y elevó la comisura derecha de su labio en una sonrisa petulante.

— Bueno, ¿me vas a dar mi pistola o no?

— ¿Fuiste a ver a tu amante?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Te escapaste al bosque, ¿no? Para qué iba a ser sino para ver a tu amante clandestino.

— Eso, no es de tu incumbencia. — Y le arrebaté la pistola mientras me subía a su nave, fingiendo indignación. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, lanzándole miradas por el rabillo del ojo. Una expresión cansada surcó su rostro. Se me antojó más viejo, incluso parecía un hombre. Manipulaba los controles con seguridad, como si hubiera vivido para ello, y mientras la nave se realzaba en su alzamiento sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de júbilo y chispearon por la emoción.

— Lo sabía, sabía que podrías sobrevivir a esta — vociferó. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a mi expresión confusa. — No hay muchas naves que sobrevivan a esa caída. Pero este tanque — golpeó sonoramente el techo del vehículo dos veces — nunca me decepciona.

— ¿Caída? Pensaba que eras el mejor piloto de la galaxia.

— Y lo soy, claramente. — Sonrió dejando a la vista sus dientes blancos cuando notó mi gesto de fastidio. — Pero resulta que cuando vi de lejos a una pobre jovencita perdida en busca de su caballero de la brillante armadura — y su sonrisa pareció acentuarse — no pude evitar ir en tu rescate. Me distraje un segundo y un caza que no había visto disparó.

— Ah, entonces te referías a eso con lo de terrible distracción. — Lo miré, y él plantó sus ojos azules en los míos. Me miró por unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que volvió la vista al frente. La sensación de aturdimiento siguió conmigo hasta que mi respiración pareció normalizarse. Él lo sabía. Había estado burlándose de mí todo este tiempo y ahora me entregaría. Deslicé mis dedos por la pistola, dispuesta a apuntarle en la garganta con tal de que guardara el secreto de mi identidad.

— Thesse… — el sonido de su voz dejó en vilo mi arrebato — Deja eso, no quieres hacerlo.

Busqué las posibilidades de salir victoriosa en el encuentro, y se me antojaron nulas. Aquél hombre me doblegaba en fuerza y su destreza adquirida por años de entrenamiento me dejarían inconsciente con apenas un movimiento de su mano. Debería estar regodeándose por dentro.

— Lo siento. — Él a su vez asintió. — Has sido agradable, pero no puedo dejar que nadie se entere de esto.

— Nadie lo hará. Te lo prometo. — Me miró, y la intensidad de su mirada me hizo creerle. — Thesse...

— ¿Si?

— Hemos llegado. — Se inclinó sobre mí para quitarme el cinturón, y se volvió casi al mismo tiempo cuando se percató de mi gesto de pánico. — Yo… lo siento Thesse.

— No, no es eso. — Mi mirada se centró más allá de él, en las torres del palacio que se alzaban, sabiendo que detrás de esos muros volvería al ajetreo y parsimonia de la vida de una reina. — Debes prometerme, que pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, nunca dirás nada a nadie de lo que pasó hoy.

Su mirada se volvió escéptica, hasta que su cara se transformó con el sonido de sus carcajadas.

— ¡Por la Fuerza, Thesse! Me muero de curiosidad por saber lo que escondes. Pero no te preocupes, lo averiguaré — y con un guiño, abrió la compuerta de la nave y se deslizó fuera.

— Y muy pronto — mascullé para mí. En pocos segundos lo tenía al lado, abriendo con una mano la puerta mientras me tendía la otra para que bajase. La acepté gustosa, aunque sabía probablemente que por mi aspecto andrajoso lo que menos parecería en ese momento era una dama. Me puse la capa rápidamente, ocultando mi rostro en la capucha.

— Eres todo un misterio ¿no? — Hice caso omiso a su burla.

— General, podría decirse que me pudo haber salvado la vida. Así que se lo agradezco. Estoy en deuda con usted.

— Primero, te salvé la vida. Y segundo, ese tono formal que usas está un poco fuera de lugar ¿no? Considéralo uno de los privilegios de la relación héroe-damisela en apuros.

— De acuerdo. — Me marché casi a la carrera, tapándome con el saco las ropas hechas jirones para que los guardias no sospecharan.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Anakin. Me alcanzó a los pocos segundos. — Debería llevarte a la enfermería ¿sabes? Tus piernas y brazos no tienen buen aspecto.

— Estoy bien, me manejaré sola a partir de ahora.

— Insisto, Thesse, tienes más cortes de los que le dejé a Dooku en nuestro último encuentro.

— Escucha, intento no llamar la atención. Y aquí, en la corte, todos esperan verte. Y si mal no recuerdo, Dooku salió ileso en tu último encuentro con él. Y tú, Héroe sin Miedo, te llevaste las de perder.

— Era demasiado joven en ese momento. — Se cruzó de brazos claramente fastidiado. — De todos modos ¿cómo lo sabes? Pensaba que era información confidencial.

— Esas noticias siempre se filtran. — Y me despedí con un gesto de la mano, esperando que no me siguiera.

Le presenté mi tarjeta de identificación al guardia, que a su vez la pasó por un dispositivo de reconocimiento sin apenas reparar en mi aspecto. Después de varios rodeos por los pasillos, me encaminé hacia "Vilorrud", un antiquísimo cuadro que sobrepasaba mi altura. Miré a mí alrededor y agucé el oído. Al saber que nadie se aproximaba moví el cuadro con esfuerzo, soltando un quejido de dolor ante mis recientes heridas, y me impulsé dentro.

Recuerdo haber llegado a mi habitación y haber corrido hacia la cama. Ni siquiera lo deplorable de mi aspecto ni las heridas que pujaban como pinchazos agudos mi piel harían flaquear mi anhelo de despatarrarme en ella. Nunca se me había antojado tan suave. El esponjoso tejido del colchón me acunó mientras las sábanas me envolvían en sus sedosas telas. El cansancio pudo conmigo, y un muchacho de ojos azules me sonrió de lado antes de que mi mente se quedara en blanco.


	2. Suposición

**Suposición.**

_Los libros acechaban, estáticos, sin suplicar, pero yo sabía que debía leerlos. La biblioteca estaba a oscuras pero mis ojos respondían con claridad, desafiando las adversidades. La curiosidad siempre venía con un precio. Así fue siempre en Naboo. Y la información era la muerte. No me gustaba dejar los asuntos por sentado, y por eso estaba allí. Porque era una rebelde, y una hipócrita, y porque pretendía destruir los cimientos del orden por una afición egoísta. Egoísta, eso es lo que soy. _

_El estallido de una puerta me hizo volverme en la penumbra. La bestia acorazada asomó su hocico y pareció sonreír cuando sintió mi olor. Se acercó sigiloso, sus ojos amarillos nunca dejando de mirarme. Y yo no me movía. No lo hacía, no merecía hacerlo. Era hipócrita. _

_El animal me incitaba a atacarlo con su suave ronroneo, que se iba haciendo más adusto mientras su paciencia se acababa. Ladró, y mi corazón volcó dolorosamente. Pero siguió latiendo, no podía morir. No merecía ni eso. Era egoísta._

_Saltó sobre mí con un rugido furioso, con sus fauces abiertas de par en par, cortando, lamiendo y saboreando. _

_La sombra apareció por detrás y soltó su inconfundible risa. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía que me estaba mirando, mirando cómo se podría mi espíritu. A la sombra no le importaba. Y supe que a mí tampoco. Así que no lloré cuando la bestia me arrancó los dedos, ni grité cuando me atravesó el estómago con sus colmillos. Tampoco supliqué, porque los rebeldes nunca suplicaban. Y yo era rebelde._

Me desperté en mi cama, impasible, mirando el techo. La pesadilla me arañaba las sienes, haciendo insoportable la migraña. Me incorporé con cuidado y sentí un escozor en mis piernas y brazos. Una risa histérica brotó de mi garganta. Me quedé muda ante lo horrible del sonido, pero después volví a reír. Cuando me quise parar, un mareo se hizo con el control de mi cuerpo e hizo de él un revoltijo en el suelo. Me estremecí cuando mis piernas hicieron contacto con el frío suelo de mármol.

— Estoy viva — susurré. Y la ocurrencia me hizo sonreír otra vez.

— ¡Su Majestad! — El sonoro golpeteo de la puerta me advirtió que Almydia vendría a traerme el desayuno. Cuando eché una breve ojeada a mi aspecto supe que me tenía que excusar, aunque el estómago me dolía sólo con rechazar una comida.

— No tomaré el desayuno, no tengo hambre. — Y mi voz sonó tan ronca que no me atrevería a utilizarla de nuevo. Almydia avistaba una mentira con la facilidad con la que sólo una nodriza puede contar, y su sospecha sería un martirio poco productivo para mi causa. Además mi mente rogaba por un baño caliente, y eso era en lo único en lo que pensaría en los próximos minutos.

Después de haberme dado un baño y desinfectado mis heridas, me puse la camisa y accedí a que mis doncellas entraran para prepararme. La prenda interior me llegaba hasta los tobillos y ocultaba la extensión de mi brazo, por lo que mis heridas estaban salvaguardadas bajo la fina tela. Por supuesto que ninguna de las doncellas tenía concebida la idea de cuestionar a una reina, pero me ahorraría las cotillas de salón que protagonizarían después, con el imaginativo característico de la corte, que podía adjudicar los cortes a impensables razones.

— ¿Qué se cuenta en el palacio? — pregunté más por costumbre que por verdadero interés. No me interesaban las encrucijadas de la corte. Comprobé que mi voz estaba volviendo a su disposición normal, con suerte la habría recuperado para cuando Almydia se presente.

— ¡Oh, Majestad! Anakin Skywalker ha estado dando vueltas por la corte.

— ¡Y es muy apuesto!

— ¡Todo un caballero!

— ¡Y muy valiente!

Tragué unas cuantas veces antes de hablar. — ¿Han… han hablado con él?

— No, Majestad. — La doncella soltó unas risitas nerviosas. — No sabría cómo hacerlo. Es un hombre magnífico, se le ve en el porte.

Mis hombros bajaron al ritmo que soltaba el aliento. Las otras doncellas dieron su aprobación al comentario de su colega. Sí, Anakin Skywalker era un hombre tan magnífico que podría acabar con mi causa, y hundirme con ella. Tendría que hablar con él a solas antes de la reunión de planificación y estrategia, sólo de esa manera evitaría que con su espontánea efusividad me acusara de ser Thesse, una doncella de la reina, ante los líderes del Ejército.

Las doncellas siguieron secando y cepillando, peinando y moldeando, hasta que mi pelo calló en bucles castaños hasta la cintura. Me colocaron las pesadas ropas, con el corsé y el vestido de amplia falda que correspondía a una cortesana de Naboo, y me invitaron a apreciar su trabajo en el espejo. Las felicité como la rutina solicitaba y caminé hacia el vestíbulo de mis aposentos. Me senté en mi escritorio y me sumergí de lleno en la gran pila de papeles que requerían mi firma.

— Son permisos para construcción, Su Majestad. — Levanté el rostro para encontrarme con mi primer consejero, Beg Tunwahuil. Su cabello rubio se había aclarado hasta alcanzar una tonalidad blancuzca. Trataba de no reparar en su pálida piel ni en lo traslúcida que resultaba en las venas de sus párpados, cuyo azul se denotaba casi en contraste. Pero el afecto no podía despertar mi preocupación, ya que era nulo y el hombre no me inspiraba confianza. Había sido también consejero de mi padre, y por su posición de antaño y el seguimiento que despertaba, se había quedado con el puesto. Lo había observado con detenimiento para descubrir alguna ineficacia, alguna grieta en su disposición que me adjudicara una razón para deshacerme de él. Pero Tunwahuil era un hombre limpio hasta lo que conocía.

Le dediqué una sonrisa e hice una mueca de fingido fastidio. El hombre respondió con una risa espectral.

— Como siempre, un placer tenerte aquí bien temprano. Este trabajo suele ser agobiante.

— Me sorprende que diga eso, Majestad. Ha sido suya la decisión de manejar estos asuntos en su despacho.

— Lo sé, pero que sea necesario no quiere decir que sea divertido.

— ¿Podría ser de ayuda para su diversión, entonces?

— No, pero sí para la necesidad. ¿Podrías traerme un café, con mucha azúcar y algo de comida? — Oculté la satisfacción que me producía que un hombre como Tunwahuil, con su amplia trayectoria política, fuera servicial para mis necesidades estomacales.

— Por supuesto, Majestad. ¿Es que no le han traído el desayuno?

— Oh, sí, lo han hecho.

Tunwahuil asintió levemente y se dirigió a la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. Por el murmullo de la habitación contigua, un salón de estar que a veces utilizaba para leer algún libro, advertí que mis doncellas estarían cotilleando mientras limpiaban.

— Pero les he dicho que se llama Thesse, me dijo que era una — Mi cuerpo se tensó, y me paré haciendo que la silla chirriara contra la madera en un sonido espantoso. No oí lo que seguía de la frase.

— Lo… lo sentimos, señor — la doncella parecía detenerse a pensar cada palabra — pero no hay ninguna Thesse aquí.

Mis manos apretujaron la tela del vestido cuando se cerraron en dos firmes puños. Mi mandíbula estaba tensa y mis dientes tan apretados que pensé que se romperían. Respiré profundamente, y a la tercera inspiración volví a sentarme. Nada podía hacer ahora, tendría que esperar a que Skywalker estuviera solo, algo que no conseguiría a menos que abandonara la empresa de preguntar por Thesse a todas las personas en el palacio.

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

— Sentimos no poder ayudarlo — se apresuró a decir una doncella.

— Seguramente la encontraré. — Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. Thesse, Thesse, Thesse. ¿Qué tenía con ella? Supe que se hubo ido con el inconfundible sonido de las puertas al cerrarse, y por los grititos sofocados de las doncellas suspirando por Anakin Skywalker tan ingenuamente que me dieron ganas de reír. Tal vez si hubiera crecido como una muchacha común ahora estaría con ellas riendo y Anakin Skywalker haría de ese día el más feliz de mi vida dirigiéndome algunas palabras. Pero no era así, estaba demasiado ocupada siendo Padmé Amidala como para comportarme como una adolescente. Y sofocada por Thesse como para pensar en ello.

Tunwahuil entró por la puerta con una bandeja, y por su reticencia a mirarme supe que mi estado de ánimo era palpable.

— Muy bien, Beg. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que ve al Ministerio de Planificación y solicita que me envíen los planos de construcción de viviendas. No los de las viviendas, sino los de su ubicación. Diles que a más tardar hoy les daré mi veredicto. Comunícate con prensa, mañana daré una conferencia informal presentando el proyecto. Contacta con la empresa de construcción para que despejen todo para la conferencia mañana. Ya entiendes el procedimiento.

— Majestad, ¿no sería plausible esperar hasta que termine la guerra para comenzar la reconstrucción?

— Lo sería sino contáramos con los escudos. Las ciudades y el palacio están seguros.

— Por supuesto, Majestad. No se preocupe, procederé con eficacia.

Me limité a observar un punto exacto de la pared hasta que el consejero dejó el vestíbulo y con él, mis aposentos.

— Majestad, ¿necesita algo? — Las doncellas vinieron a mí en cuanto dedujeron mis intenciones de salir de mi torre.

— Si llega alguien a requerirme, díganle que pronto regresaré a mis obligaciones.

— Sí, Majestad.

El frío aire del pasillo se me calaba en los huesos. La tela fina del vestido no estaba diseñada para resguardar de frías temperaturas a su portadora, pero no me importaba. No me importaba otra cosa que encontrar a cierto rubio exasperante.

No me apetecía encontrarme con ningún noble curioso, así que me resguardé en los recovecos desiertos del castillo mientras caminaba hacia los aposentos de los invitados. Cuando el único sonido de mis discretos pasos se vio interrumpido por una seguidilla de enérgicas pisadas, contuve el aliento y me apretujé contra la pared, esperando no ser percibida. Un sonido seco detuvo la trayectoria del hombre, o eso me parecía que era al evocar los ruidos de los movimientos que hacía al deslizarse, que eran bruscos e indudablemente se debían a la usanza de botas, prenda que en cuanto al formalismo del palacio, no estaba bien visto en las mujeres. Me esforcé por dilucidar algún atisbo del intruso, pero la oscuridad era sofocante. Sabía que tenía que ser un noble, porque los criados no usaban botas y los soldados se movían con ligereza, su entrenamiento no los dejaría en evidencia en esta oscuridad tan absoluta. Traté de prestar atención a su próximo accionar más que al desconcierto que me producía saber que un noble frecuentara inhóspitos rincones del palacio en vez de las galerías comunes, donde se concebía el cortejo a las damas y se discutía ligeramente del país, más por correspondencia a una jerarquía que por verdadero interés. El leve chasquido de una llama hizo que me remueva en mi posición. La sombra del intruso se fue aclarando mientras las llamas cobraban impulso. El hombre blandió la antorcha, y supe que seguir escondiéndome no iba a ser posible mucho más tiempo. Avancé con cautela hacia el intruso hasta quedar a pocos metros de él. Estaba de espaldas, su pelo oscuro apenas distinguiéndose en la negrura del pasillo.

— ¿Quién eres? — dije con voz firme. El hombre dio media vuelta y solté una exclamación ahogada. — Oh, Palo. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Palo sonrió y corrió a mi encuentro, me tomó de los codos mientras yo hacía lo propio y me besó suavemente en la mejilla. Sólo con mirarlo evocaba épocas felices, tiempos inocentes en los que ambos nos sorprendíamos ante las bagatelas de la vida. Claro que habíamos crecido, nos habíamos dedicado a la política, yo asumiendo como reina y él como mi ministro en seguridad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — No me dejé intimidar por su tono acusatorio, y me concentré en su aspecto. Lo notaba rígido, y su ceño le afeaba su atractivo rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada, es sólo que no deberías estar por aquí. Si algo te pasara nadie se enteraría nunca, estos lugares están desiertos.

— Es cierto, pero es el único modo que tengo de ir por el castillo sin que los nobles se abalancen a mi encuentro, expectantes para que los salude. — Palo asintió, relajando sus músculos, mientras escrutaba mi rostro y se detenía en mis labios, para luego volver a mis ojos.

— ¿Sigues muy ocupada?

— Sí. — Solté un suspiro. — A veces siento que nunca terminaré de trabajar, termino un proyecto para luego empezar otro nuevo. Y esta situación con los separatistas es… extenuante. Aún a pesar de los escudos protectores.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — Me frotaba con sus manos los brazos y me permití relajarme ante su tacto cerrando mis ojos, deseando que sus dedos bajaran por mi espalda y tocar sus labios con los míos, como solíamos hacer antes de que la locura se desate.

— Palo…

— ¿Sí?

— Extraño los momentos que pasábamos. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Es sólo que con todo lo que… — Palo me cortó con un siseo y me estrechó en sus brazos. Me permití respirar su aroma y sentir su pecho expandirse y relajarse a través de la fina tela de lino que hacía su camisa.

— Yo también extraño pasar tiempo contigo. Yo… perdona por haberme cabreado contigo y por todas esas escenas que hice. Ahora entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti cargar con todo esto. Y yo me he comportado como un crío… — Levanté mi rostro y supe por su expresión que estaba arrepentido. — No he estado ahí para ti. Perdona, Padmé. He sido un terrible amigo. Por favor, perdóname. — Levanté mi mano y posé mi palma en su mejilla. Él se recostó en ella, y las líneas de tensión en su rostro fueron desapareciendo. Sonreí para infundirle ánimos y él me sonrió a su vez.

— No quiero perderte, Palo, y nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos, a pesar de todo. — Torció el gesto cuando entendió el doble significado de mis palabras y yo suspiré. — Supongo que no me vas a decir por qué estás aquí — dije en un intento para cambiar de tema.

— La verdad es que no lo sé, para escapar, tal vez. Ya sabes cómo es Céline, está empecinada en llamar mi atención, se vuelve insoportable a veces.

— Creo que Céline no parecía tan insoportable la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo es que te enteras de estas cosas? ¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar habladurías de la corte y no para verme aunque sean unos pocos minutos al día? — Apreté los labios para reprimir una carcajada ante su gesto desconcertado.

— Ya sabes cómo son mis doncellas, una sesión con ellas y me actualizo de todos los dramas de la corte. — Mi mejor amigo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no se le reflejó en los ojos. Se posicionó a mi altura y me quedó mirando fijamente. No rehuí a su mirada, me sumergí en ella, en el color verde de sus ojos, en sus tupidas pestañas negras.

— Eres lo único que tengo, tú eres lo único que tengo aquí. No te apartes, no lo hagas más — supliqué.

— No lo haré — me prometió. Se inclinó lentamente, pero cuando adiviné sus intenciones ladeé la cabeza. Cuando volví para mirarlo me consternó su expresión herida y sufrí por él, por mí, por nosotros, porque lo que sentíamos podría acabar con nuestra amistad.

— Lo siento.

— No, yo lo siento. — Miraba las paredes mientras hablaba, intentando rehuirme, pero pude atisbar sus ojos acuosos, tan vivaces antaño y tan apesadumbrados ahora y no pude evitar sentir cómo la pena me hacía más desdichada. — Debería dejarlo, Padmé. Ya has dejado en claro que no quieres estar conmigo, y bien, creo que con el tiempo podré.

— ¿Lo intentarás?

— Por ti, Padmé, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. — Y con una sonrisa triste, se despidió besándome la mano. La calidez en la estancia desapareció con Palo cuando se llevó consigo la antorcha, pero la calidez en mi alma me acompañó en el camino hacia los aposentos, reconfortándome y haciéndome sentir querida.

Anakin Skywalker no estaba en sus aposentos, así me lo hizo saber una doncella en cuanto llegué a mi destino.

— Se encuentra afuera, señora. Lo vi caminando por los jardines desde las ventanas.

— Muchas gracias. Sólo quería felicitarlo por su desempeño en la guerra — dije no sabiendo muy bien por qué. Una reina nunca se excusaba. La doncella frunció el ceño mientras asentía, claramente confundida por mi comportamiento. Me maldije internamente, y caminé hacia el exterior.

Flores de todos colores adornaban los pastos, que moldeados arquitectónicamente, infundaban vida a diversas figuras, mientras estas relataban historias. El jardín del palacio era un espectáculo para quien lo viera desde arriba, siendo un claro reflejo de la suntuosidad de quienes residían en el castillo. De lejos, se veían los árboles que demarcaban los límites de los jardines, plantados precisamente uno al lado del otro. Las fuentes, obras de arte valuadas en gran valor, parecían cobrar vida y llenaban el aire con un toque de majestuosidad.

En el verano, era una costumbre que el jardín del palacio sea un centro de reunión para los cortesanos. Era un espectáculo ver a las damas, que envueltas en sus presuntuosas vestiduras y adornadas con las más ostentosas joyas, se pasearan por los caminos, sombrilla en mano, para hablar discretamente de las aventuras de la corte. Se hacían picnic por las afueras, los nobles montaban a caballos para que las damas les lancen grititos de adoración, y los niños, quienes junto a sus mascotas, corrían y reían y jugaban despreocupados del mundo. Por primera vez, agradecí reverencialmente al intenso frío, que aunque afectara mi salud, me protegía de compañías inoportunas, ya que ningún noble se veía dispuesto a hacerle frente al invierno de Naboo.

No tardé mucho en encontrar a Anakin Skywalker, quien sentado en un banco, manipulaba los cables de un droide astromecánico. El droide pareció envalentonarse cuando Skywalker tocó uno de sus cables. No sabía si sería adecuada la expresión, pero pareció afectar la sensibilidad del droide. Éste se sobresaltó lanzando pitidos y chillidos mientras abría su caja y un chorro de una sustancia incolora salía de ella, empapando el rostro de Skywalker. El estallido de risa del general era tan despreocupada que me hizo soñar con imitarlo. Pero esa presunción era indecorosa para una Reina de Naboo. Aunque a Thesse no debería preocuparle, ella podría reír y entonces nadie la juzgaría. Anakin se dio cuenta de mi presencia antes de que pudiera decidir si sería propicio reírme. Su mirada pareció detenerse en cada parte de mi cuerpo, y agradecí, por primera vez, a las amplias faldas de mi vestido y al elevado escote de invierno, que apenas dejaba a la vista una porción de piel. Caminé hacia su encuentro cuando me di cuenta de que él no parecía querer desprenderse de su sitio.

— General — lo saludé.

— Hola Thesse… he estado buscándote por todos lados hoy. — Me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle cuántos lugares significaban todos lados antes de lanzarle una reprimenda.

— Lo sé, y he venido a hablar contigo.

— No le he dicho a nadie que te he visto, ¿ves? Te dije que no lo haría y nadie se ha enterado.

— Sí, pero seguramente se estarán preguntando cómo es que una simple doncella llegó a conocer al afamado Anakin Skywalker.

— Tú no eres nada simple, Thesse. — Lo miré seriamente, esperando encontrar algún rastro en su expresión que me indicara que sabía por qué yo no era simple. Mi escrutinio se vio interrumpido cuando Anakin soltó una carcajada. — ¡Deja de mirarme así, no es gracioso!

— ¿No es gracioso? Parece que cada gesto que hago es un motivo para que te burles.

— No lo es, apenas haces gestos. En realidad, tengo una teoría.

— ¿Y cuál es esa? — pregunté, divertida.

— Bueno, pienso que no hay mucha emoción en tu vida. Debe de ser así, puesto que la tirana de tu jefa debe hacerte trabajar como una esclava. — Parpadeé. ¿Me había llamado tirana? — Pero no deberías sofocarte con eso, Thesse. Una chica como tú… — y su mirada adquirió un matiz más intenso. Mi saliva al tragarse hizo tal ruido en mis oídos que estuve segura de que él lo habría escuchado. Otra vez agradecí al frío por denegarle el sonrojo a mis mejillas. — En fin, tú no deberías estar aquí. Tú deberías ser libre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Las doncellas son libres! — y lo expresé tan apasionadamente que Anakin levantó las cejas, y supe que lo había sorprendido. Bajé la mirada y respiré, aunque me hubiera gustado pegarle con un machete. Había trabajado incansablemente para que no sobreviviera en mí un estereotipo fundado en la política de mi padre, y venía un impertinente muchacho extranjero a echarme en cara una tiranía. No pensaba hacerme cargo simplemente porque no me lo merecía. — Ellas… nosotras — me corregí — cobramos una cantidad de dinero razonable, y la reina sólo accede a nuestros servicios para cambiarse y desvestirse, o para algún evento especial.

— De acuerdo, Thesse, no te enojes. No sabía que a la gente le gustara tanto.

— ¿Por qué no lo harían? — repliqué, obligándome a mí misma a calmarme. Después de todo, el chico sólo hablaba a partir de la ignorancia, no podía estar al tanto de los progresos de todos los planetas a los que acudía, más allá de las cuestiones militares.

Anakin suspiró, estaba claro que no quería ahondar en el tema.

— No hablemos de esto, Thesse. No quiero amargar nuestra conversación. — Y cuando reparé en sus ojos, que miraban más allá de mí, perdidos en la lejanía de ninguna parte, supe que el asunto implicaba más que una simple pasión política. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose de sus recuerdos, y me miró con su característica sonrisa de lado, pero ya no había soberbia en él, y ese aspecto me produjo una sensación extraña. Me gustaba, porque no le había dado nada para que fuera tan amable conmigo, y aún habiendo dicho que era una doncella, a Anakin Skywalker parecía gustarle también. O más bien a Thesse. Me produjo una sensación extraña enterarme de que le tenía celos a Thesse. Inmediatamente expulsé ese sentimiento de mi mente, y supe que la revelación de mi identidad era inminente. No podía acobardarme, debía confesarme antes de que la reunión llegara, estando todavía solos, sin la presencia de generales para enterarse de los escapes nocturnos de su reina. — Thesse, escucha. — Su expresión decidida pareció dubitativa por primera vez, y bajó la mirada, como si las palabras que fuera a decir le costaran sobremanera. — No soy un noble, soy un general, y hace tiempo también fui un esclavo. — Esperó, tal vez para recobrarse o tal vez para encontrar una respuesta. Cuando supo que no tenía nada que agregar, continuó. — Así que no sé cómo se hace para… cortejar a alguien. — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y el corazón me latió precipitándose. Pero me calmé, porque tal vez no estaba declarándose, después de todo no podía ser así, apenas me había visto una vez y con el aspecto más bochornoso en el que podía encontrarse una dama. Seguramente necesitaba un consejo, alguien que lo guíe en una conquista, y no había nadie mejor que una doncella, que vivía entre nobles pero siempre en la distancia que imponía la alcurnia, por lo que su secreto sería imposible de revelar. Cuando mis labios se movieron para formular una respuesta, él no me dejó. — No quiero asustarte, Thesse. Pero yo sólo estaré aquí algunas semanas y… — su rostro pareció descomponerse, cada palabra que decía parecía resultarle un martirio — Quiero que vengas… conmigo… a Coruscant. — Entonces mi corazón pareció salírseme del pecho, con sus atronadores latidos contrarrestando cualquier otro que haya en el inmenso jardín. La respuesta me pareció tan novedosa que estuve a punto de fruncir el ceño, pero como se podría malinterpretar el gesto, no lo hice. Me miró suplicante, mientras yo me debatía entre salir corriendo o decirle la verdad, que no podía escapar, que era una reina y que mi servicio estaba con mi pueblo. Pero no podía decírselo, no cuando aquél muchacho me miraba de esa manera, como si su vida dependiera de mi confirmación. La situación había dado un giro tan brusco, que como pocas veces en mi vida, no supe qué hacer. Y me quedé mirándolo, atontada, mientras su rostro se distorsionaba en una sonrisa triste. Parpadeé ligeramente, y traté de sonreírle, pero mi mueca salió tan forzada como la suya.

— Me gustaría, en verdad. — Y me sorprendió saber que era cierto. — Pero no puedo irme de aquí. — Anakin asintió y clavó su vista en el castillo.

— Es por ella, ¿no?

— ¿Ella?

— La reina. Ella no dejaría que nadie se vaya de aquí, es demasiado precavida.

— ¿Precavida de qué? No te sigo, Anakin. — Él me miró, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

— Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. Repítelo.

— Anakin — dije entre dientes, molesta por el cambio de tema. — ¿Qué te pasa con la reina, de todos modos? No dejas de despotricar contra ella.

— Y tú deberías dejar de defenderla, ya es hora de que te vayas dando cuenta de que es una escoria, como su padre.

Traté de que sus palabras no afectaran a mi voz, porque ahora era Thesse, una doncella, no la reina, una escoria como mi padre. — No lo es. — Y mi voz sonó tan cruda y llena de desprecio que a Anakin se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, frunció el ceño y apostó una mirada inquisitiva.

— Como quieras. — Y bajó la vista, mientras pateaba con su pie una rama suelta en el suelo.

Me agarré las faldas, y alcé mi barbilla cuando giré, dispuesta a volver al castillo. Sentí un agarre en mi brazo y Anakin me dio la vuelta, enfrentándose conmigo.

— ¿Lo pensarás? — me preguntó, y su tono de voz sonó como un susurro.

— ¿El qué? ¿El que la reina sea un mal viviente? No entiendo por qué despotricas así, ¡tus conjeturas son producto de tu inmensa y retorcida imaginación! — Sabía que me estaba dejando llevar, pero me sentía libre de poder hacerlo. No tenía que fingir, porque las doncellas no respondían a protocolos y no suponía una falta de decoro el levantar la voz. Casi me dieron ganas de reír por gozar de tal inmerecida libertad. Pero no lo hice, por supuesto.

— ¡No, no! Deja eso, ¿quieres? Hablo de venir conmigo. — Y esta última frase la dijo tan suavemente que me pareció oír a un niño.

— No lo entiendo, ¿por qué…? — Su comportamiento me dejaba estupefacta. Me sorprendió descubrir que nunca nadie me había confundido tanto con sus palabras. Y supuse que era porque nunca había conocido a alguien tan complejo hasta que un día, Anakin Skywalker apareció arrodillado junto a mí, salvándome la vida en el bosque en medio de una guerra.

— Porque cuando era un esclavo, yo también hubiera querido que me salven.

— Nosotras no somos esclavas, general. — Mi tono denotó mi irritación, deseoso de dejarse traslucir sin las presiones del recato. Anakin soltó un sonoro suspiro, claramente fastidiado.

— No quiero que te enojes conmigo, lo siento. — No sabía si sus disculpas eran sinceras, pero parecía querer ablandarse conmigo. Algo que no podía permitir, no cuando me había acusado de nociones que luché por destruir. Si era por ignorancia o por algún motivo oculto, lo desconocía. Pero intuía que se trataba de algo personal, algo que no podía haberse fundado conmigo, después de todo, mis labores como reina no trascendían de mi torre en el castillo y apenas contaba con unos cuantos meses en el poder. El muchacho había tenido un asunto con mi padre, y supe, por su abstinencia a ahondar en el asunto y por su expresión en blanco cuando se lo mencionaba, en la que parecía evocar recuerdos que escapaban a mi comprensión y cuyas emociones se esforzaba por mantenerlas en su cauce, que los motivos por los que lo despreciaba no eran superficiales.

— Voy a regresar, vete a entretener a otras doncellas con tus promesas, porque a mí no me impresionas. — Me volví para no permitirle una respuesta y me dispuse a caminar casi al trote, lo más rápido posible, esperando estar a salvo entre las paredes del castillo. Tal vez había sido dura con él, pero no pude evitar sentir cierto regocijo, aunque luego me sentí mal por ello. Si el muchacho guardaba rencor hacia mi padre no podía tomármelo a la ligera, porque tal vez su causa fuera legítima. Aspiraría a averiguarlo, el muchacho era tan complejo que hasta resultaba interesante.

Mis preocupaciones se intensificaron cuando la escena en la que Anakin descubría mi identidad se presentó ante mis ojos. Una reunión del consejo de guerra, la cara sorprendida de Anakin cuando me presentaban como la reina, su rostro transformado en una mueca de odio, la confesión que me llevaría a la desgracia, su dedo acusador señalándome, relatando mi mentira. Sabía que cuando me presentara ante el consejo no quedaría nada del chico que había conocido en el bosque. Porque el risueño, arrogante y despreocupado muchacho quedaría sepultado por una hostilidad inexplicable. Porque no importaba que fuera la hija y no aquél que provocó su resentimiento, porque me usaría para desahogarse, o tal vez para vengarse y reparar por fin su desdicha. Y me preocupó enterarme de que deseaba su comprensión como ninguna otra cosa. Que quería explicarle que no era como mi padre, que había intentado reconstruir sobre las bases de un sistema hecho pedazos otro régimen mucho más equitativo. Que por favor no pensara de mí como una tirana, porque mis incontables reformas a la Constitución le daban a los jueces un poderío que el totalitarismo no podría permitir, y a los legisladores, a quienes les había regalado la posibilidad de que su voto fuera pragmático y no una simple formalidad inválida de un poder que había servido sólo para decorar el sistema. Y le explicaría cada una de esas leyes, cada proyecto, para que se enterara cuán incansablemente había trabajado para evitar ser lo que él acusaba. Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, quería contar con su admiración, o al menos, no ser el blanco de su agravio. Y esa reflexión me dejó desentendida, porque otra realidad se acercó por los resquicios de mi mente. Porque tal vez Anakin Skywalker era proclive a tratar con doncellas, y como le había dicho: a engatusarlas con sus promesas. Entonces no tendría que preocuparme, porque quizás ahora se encontrara burlándose de mí por mi ingenuidad, por pensar que en realidad él, el general más afamado de la República, el Héroe Sin Miedo, podría verse atraído hacia una simple doncella. Tal vez todo fue parte de un juego, aunque Anakin no se había enterado de que esta vez eran dos los que formaban parte. Eso me dejaba sin preocupaciones, porque entonces la compasión del general no hubiera sido genuina y no se sentiría traicionado por mi mentira. Tal vez hasta le causara gracia haber sido engañado por la reina, y llevaría su relato a remotos planetas a pársec de distancia, sobre la reina que se convertía en doncella para escapar del castillo e internarse en los bosques.

Apenas me di cuenta de que había llegado a mis aposentos. Me aposté dentro y me recosté en uno de los sillones, de repente exhausta. Desfallecía mientras pensaba en Anakin Skywalker, en sus juegos y en su sonrisa. El pensar que con sus promesas me haya engañado tiñó mi boca de un sabor amargo. Sentí cómo la decepción se asentaba en mi mente, resultando insoportable. No quería creer que sus palabras hayan sido mentiras. Pero no podía desviarme en ese sentido. Después de todo, era una reina, y de nada serviría pensar de ese modo. Así que me aboqué a mis asuntos y no pensé en Anakin Skywalker hasta que Tunwahuil apareció para escoltarme a la reunión.


	3. Furia

**Furia.**

—… es potencial, aunque podría tratarse de… — Caminaba hacia la reunión y sólo podía enfocarme en las náuseas que sentía. —… se generó un aumento de las bajas con respecto a la última vez pero… — Tal vez mi tez empalidecía a cada paso. Me pregunto si pedir por un espejo podría considerarse como un acto de nerviosismo. No lo haría, que la reina esté nerviosa antes de una reunión de planificación y estrategia podría considerarse un mal presagio. — Aún así, la flota es consistente, hemos recibido… — La basca me estrujaba el estómago, lo revolvía en todas direcciones y parecía querer explotar. Temí que el vómito se volviera indispensable. — Su Majestad… — La mención de mi título hizo que me volviera hacia mi interlocutor. Tunwahuil me miraba con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, un rostro que imaginé repleto de la sustancia que pugnaba por salir de mi interior.

— Eh… lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

— Que no me está escuchando, Majestad, y que parece indispuesta. ¿Le parece si le traigo un vaso de agua? — Quería negarme, porque parecer indispuesta ante mi enemigo no era una opción.

— Agradezco su cortesía, Tunwahuil, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

Tunwahuil seguía hablando, pero no lo escuchaba, mi mente estaba muy lejos, en ninguna parte, porque pensar en algo sería un suplicio y me llevaría por pasajes inoportunos. Así que me limité a asentir cuando correspondía, responder con monosílabos cuando se los requerían, aunque no estaba segura de si parecían acordes o no al momento en que los pronunciaba, pero si Tunwahuil se daba cuenta, no me lo reprendía. Tragué saliva, decidida a que el vómito permaneciera en su sitio. Mis respiraciones fueron profundizándose, los nervios calmándose, e incluso el revoltijo de mi estómago parecía deshacerse. Hubo un momento en que no fui consciente de nada más que de mí misma. Cuando volví a la realidad, supe que la muchacha insegura y preocupada por tantas trivialidades había dejado ser a la reina. Enderecé mi espalda, alcé mi barbilla y mi mirada se enfocó. De pronto en las paredes tomaron forma los cuadros; del techo, levemente iluminado, se apreciaron las amplias formas de un cielo nocturno, y más adelante, las de un día brillante. La voz que me hablaba sobre las referencias de la guerra tuvo una identidad, y todo pareció más nítido, adquirió matices lógicas y se fundió en las esferas de la racionalidad. Porque la antigua Padmé conseguía apartar las emociones de su mente, para que sólo quedaran en ella fórmulas y estereotipos, objetivos diversos de índole política, y una consciencia del proceder meticuloso.

Tunwahuil pareció captar mi transformación, y asintió, complacido. Llegamos a la puerta de la sala donde comúnmente se celebraran las reuniones, un lugar apartado del castillo que nunca se frecuentaba. No pensé en otra cosa que la guerra inminente en cuanto Tunwahuil abrió la puerta. Decenas de imágenes llenaron mi mente. Imágenes de mis visitas a la ciudad, cuando veía cómo mi pueblo se deterioraba con la guerra. Si bien el enfrentamiento bélico no podía llegar a la población, a causa de los escudos protectores, el bloqueo aéreo imposibilitaba el comercio exterior y la falta de mercancía era notoria en algunas áreas de comercio. Naboo no podía autoabastecerse, y a menudo escaseaban los alimentos. La gente no podía seguir pagando con hambre una ofensiva separatista cuando la causa sobrepasaba su entendimiento. Me mentalicé en mantener la cabeza despejada. Mi lucidez era imprescindible, tenía que aportar ideas que debilitaran el enfrentamiento. El destino de millones de personas dependía de mi determinación. No podía ofuscarme. Y mucho menos por un muchacho incomprensible.

Todos en la sala se giraron cuando entré. Pero yo sólo miré al capitán general, Yesso Colto, un hombre que cargaba con sus años pero que conservaba en su porte una fuerza desmesurada. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero no le devolví el gesto. Estaba a cargo de la vida de miles de ciudadanos pero parecía no importarle. Enfrascado en sus ideales conservadores, sólo le interesaba el honor. Que esté perdido en tan intenso patriotismo nos había llevado a una cruel matanza de hombres y mujeres, que seducidos por las palabras de este hombre, no habían dudado en apostarse en las filas del ejército. Era un hombre peligroso y contaba con la lealtad y la disposición de gran parte del ejército. Pero mi dominio terminaba con él. Me había desprovisto de las facultades autoritativas de mi padre, animada por la descentralización de mi poder. No sabía que luego estas decisiones me rebelarían mi estupidez. Ahora, el más grande error en mi historia política se presentaba ante mí. Su postura era rígida y sus rasgos duros. No había en este hombre más que humillación por Naboo y un deseo inquebrantable de vengarse. La idea inconcebible de que un sistema de planetas desechados nos haya confrontado había disparado hondos resquemores. Y ahora defendía con una determinación férrea su causa, consentida con el fin de devolverle dignidad a Naboo. Una causa que llevaba consigo la vida de miles de hombres y mujeres. Vidas que no se podían haber perdido en vano, vidas que merecen un reconocimiento.

Me focalicé en ellos, en los hombres que convertidos en soldados, en las mujeres que aceptando cargar armas, habían perdido todo signo de humanidad. En sus familias, que ni siquiera habían podido concretar un sepelio, porque los cuerpos de sus soldados fueron calcinados por el fuego de las guerras. Porque no podía permitirme pensar en otra cosa cuando mi pueblo vociferaba a gritos una intervención. No miraría para otro lado, no como hizo mi padre.

— Capitán general. — Mi voz sonó potente y clara, y denotaba mi posición. El hombre se acercó y se inclinó, en alguna especie de tosca reverencia.

— Mi reina. — Parecía reírse de mí cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras. No había posibilidad de que ese hombre se considerara mi súbdito.

El espacio estaba atiborrado de personas de rostros expectantes. Algunos estaban rígidos y sino podían apartar su mirada de la mía no era justamente para desafiarme. A veces encontraba increíble que lograra intimidar a las personas desde mi corta estatura.

— Pueden retirarse — declaré. Los pasos de las personas al irse resonaron en toda la sala. Salían casi a la carrera después de dedicarme reverencias o asentimientos aquellos extranjeros que no acostumbraban a las formas reales de Naboo. Sabía que los que se quedaran en la sala serían oficiales de altos cargos. Sentí una gota de sudor frío deslizarse por mi nuca al imaginarme la mirada fija de uno de esos oficiales. Me reprendí, irritada por el comportamiento que tanto me había esforzado por enterrar. Seguía mirando al capitán general, pero la necedad pudo conmigo cuando ladeé mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda, aunque rápidamente me volví. Supe inmediatamente que no lo tendría que haber hecho. Nunca una mirada me había intimidado tanto como cuando percibí la de Anakin Skywalker en ese vistazo fugaz. Mi corazón se aceleró. Podía palpar su intensidad en el aire, su presencia quemándome la piel. Sentí la urgencia de sumergirme en una fuente de agua fría. Aquel breve vistazo me desbarató totalmente. La realidad me golpeó y asumí mi debilidad. Anakin Skywalker podía hacerme temblar como no lo había hecho la guerra, podía inquietarme como no lo hacían las masas, podía amilanarme como ningún otro ser en la galaxia lo había hecho, y sólo a través de la sombra de una mirada. Lo odiaba. Y la profundidad de ese sentimiento me impactó. Volví a la realidad y traté de recomponerme. El capitán general no parecía haber reparado en mi agitación. Sabía ocultar mis emociones, la corte me había enseñado que la debilidad servía sólo para que otras personas pudieran aprovecharse de ella. Y el capitán general, ávido en su investidura, sabría cómo beneficiarse de ello. Estaba hablándome, presentando a una mujer poco más alta que yo, de rostro pétreo y mirada severa. Me pregunté si la austeridad era un rasgo común entre hombres y mujeres de armas. Pero descarté mi teoría cuando recordé la sonrisa de Anakin, repleta de hoyuelos, y sus ojos chispeantes que parecían burlarse en alguna clase de broma privada. Tenía necesidad de gruñir por desviar mis pensamientos en esa dirección.

— Y este es Anakin Skywalker, enviado desde Coruscant, un prodigio de la República. — Me giré, mis facciones luchando por permanecer en su sitio, mi rostro configurándose en una mueca impasible. Lo miré, y él me miró. Pero su mirada no me transmitió nada. Parecía aburrido, como si toda esta situación de formalidades lo fastidiara. Había especulado con encontrarme con una mirada tormentosa por la traición, decepcionada por la mentira, o desbordante de odio. Pero me recibió con total indiferencia, y eso pareció dolerme más aún. Miró al capitán general y levantó una ceja, sugerente. Me di cuenta de que tenía que decir algo, de que me había quedado en silencio por más tiempo de lo usual. Me compuse, forcé mis comisuras a estirarse en una sonrisa y dije — Me alegro de que podamos contar con usted, general. Su reputación le precede, y aunque considero innecesaria la intervención, agradezco sus servicios. — Él asintió una sola vez y se giró para hablar con el capitán general sobre un desperfecto en una de las brigadas. Me descolocó que me desestimara de ese modo, en presencia de tantas personalidades de la guerra. Y aunque mi ira pugnaba por liberarse en forma de insultos, la recluí a un lugar apartado de mi mente.

Los generales se dispusieron alrededor de una mesa circular que proyectaba un mapa del espacio aéreo de Naboo. Hicieron un balance de la situación general, y después, cada uno de los generales aportó lo propio de acuerdo a su zona. Anakin no me miró. Su mirada divagó por todos los presentes exceptuándome, mientras explicaba la situación del ejército de la República. Hablaba con firmeza, su voz era sosegada y su porte impertérrito, expresándose con seguridad. Aunque contara con poco más de veinte años todos en la sala lo presenciaban con respeto, considerando cada una de sus palabras, asintiendo para demostrar su acuerdo. Cada palabra que decía era precisa, como si las hubiese analizado. La confianza de este hombre me dejó anonadada. El chico del bosque, con su sonrisa socarrona y sus aires de petulancia, se había ido. Aquél hombre de mirada inexpresiva, de aspecto frío y calculador se lo había llevado. Y no me gustaba. Me creaba un clima de expectación, como si no supiera qué esperar de mis reacciones, y eso era algo que nunca me había detenido a pensar. Algo que me exasperaba y me privaba de mi siempre efectiva desenvoltura.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a algunos de mis ministros y secretarios. Allí estaba Palo, en calidad de ministro de seguridad. Se acercó con paso decidido e hizo una galante reverencia antes de colocarse a mi lado, como siempre hacía. Su presencia me reconfortó, y de repente no me sentí tan sola.

— Disculpe la tardanza, Su Majestad, la reunión se alargó de improvisto.

— Por supuesto, ministro, quedan excusados. — Lo miré, como reprochándole. Podría haber venido antes y haber evitado mi arrobamiento infantil. Él se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose. Yo asentí bajando los ojos en un movimiento imperceptible.

Me di cuenta de que todos en la sala estaban esperando que indique el proceder. Junté mis manos por delante y eché un vistazo por la habitación. Todos me miraban, expectantes, menos Anakin, que parecía entusiasmado con algún punto del mapa.

— Es indudable que se ha trabajado con evidente esfuerzo en estos días, así me lo han demostrado sus resúmenes y los datos que llegan a mi despacho. Por este motivo los felicito, y agradezco que su accionar sea motivo de una noble causa. — Hice una pausa, distinguí entre los presentes sonrisas complacientes, otras orgullosas, y para aquellos que no me tenían en tan alta estima, sólo una figuración de su fachada neutral. El capitán general, Yesso Colto, estaba expectante. Su mirada podía taladrar a cualquiera, pero no le daría el gusto de lograrlo conmigo. — Todos los que residen en el castillo conocen cuánto me he esforzado por resguardar este planeta de la guerra. Pero el bloqueo despertó quejas, quejas que se convertirían en verdaderas problemáticas si no se intervenía el asunto. Así que acepté en plantear una ofensiva, sólo para que el comercio se reanudara, con el único motivo de que mi gente no sufriera. — Hice otra pausa, inspirando profundo, levantando el porte. — Nunca he vivido una guerra, tal vez soy muy joven para la posición que me impuso el deber, pero sé, como sé que haré todo lo posible para evitarlo, que nunca se ha visto en la historia un combate aéreo que devaste con tanta acritud a todo un pueblo, que haya despotricado contra la esencia misma del ser humano. Y me desvela, me obsesiona la certeza de que cada día muere más gente, de que cada día se convocan más. Más vidas que se unen a sus filas — miré a Colto apenas conteniendo mi furia — con el único objetivo de morir. Entonces yo les digo, camaradas de política, señores y señoras de guerra, ¿qué clase de mandatarios somos? ¿Con qué autoridad mandamos a la gente a morir? Y no, señor capitán, no me venga con que la gente elige. Usted bien sabe que les ha metido sus ideas patrióticas en la cabeza. Un pueblo analfabeto, devastado, en vías de recuperación, sí, pero al final, fácil de manipular. Usted se ha aprovechado de ello y los ha llevado a combatir por principios negativos. ¿Y con qué derecho? Le pregunto, general, ¿con qué derecho? — No me daba cuenta de la escena, porque el único público presente para mí era Colto. Aunque supe, por el silencio mortecino que prevaleció, que mis palabras habían hecho el efecto deseado. Que aquellos quienes se habían involucrado sentían culpa, y los demás, un profundo desprecio, como si aquellos a quienes se lo juzgaba hubieran engendrado la miseria misma.

— Mi reina, el único derecho que me permite hacerlo fue el de la Constitución, el que le recuerdo, usted me dio. — Reprimí una mueca sardónica, aquella no era la primera vez que me planteaba el asunto, ni mucho menos la primera en haberme arrepentido. — Y le aseguro que deseo la paz, Mi Señora, pero la guerra, el único camino para la paz después de sus intentos diplomáticos fallidos, conlleva muertes y sacrificios. Si me disculpa, creo que podría haberse ahorrado sus lamentos si hubiera estudiado los efectos de la guerra con antelación. Ahora me temo que es un poco tarde.

— ¿Le parece a usted que se espera de una guerra que se convoquen cientos de hombres y mujeres por día? ¿O tal vez resulta común en las batallas que entre esos seres también se acepten niños? Porque yo nunca he visto cosa semejante, capitán. No se crea que me he involucrado de lleno en esta guerra sin comprenderlo. ¿O es que intenta decirme que soy una impulsiva? Dejemos de lado esa pequeña chicana y volvamos a los asuntos de real importancia, le pido que usted también haga lo mismo. He comparado nuestra situación con otros casos y les puedo asegurar lo torrencialmente destructiva que se ha convertido la batalla. No sólo supera todos los estándares en muertes, sino también en gasto bélico. ¿Le podría pedir entonces, señor capitán general, que reduzca sus pretensiones de gastos? Por lo menos, de esa manera no tendría que ver al planeta humillado por el déficit económico, además del político, que usted tanto se ensaña por revertir. — Lo dije significativamente, para que las palabras calen reportando en su ideología. Él me miró, su mirada de hielo pareció más glacial, sus rasgos se endurecieron como fría piedra.

— Creo que eso no va a ser posible. Lo único que interesa es la guerra, Su Majestad, y todos los otros gastos deberían subordinarse a los que refieren a ella. — Tenía ganas de apretar los puños, pero denotaría mi frustración y aquello me desbarataría frente a mi enemigo. Aproveché para entretenerme con los demás presentes, me había olvidado de que teníamos una concurrencia notable. Me encontré con que Anakin me miraba fijamente, pero desvió su mirada fingiendo ajustarse el guante de su mano derecha.

— Su Majestad. — Colto me interrumpió antes de que pudiera figurar mi respuesta — Creo que es usted muy razonable, y siempre la he valorado, como lo hice con su padre, por su benevolencia y responsabilidad para con su pueblo. — Aquellas palabras me hicieron querer disparar hacia una de las lámparas del techo para que se caiga empotrándose en su cara. — Pero la verdad, Mi Señora, es que no hay salida. Si nos retiramos no se acabará el bloqueo. La única manera es reunir más tropas, pedir más refuerzos, y atacar en una final y demoledora embestida. — Levanté una ceja ante su empecinamiento. Tal era su inhumanidad, que ni el peso de miles de muertes podría hacer cambiar su razonamiento. Sabía que el curso de la guerra era inminente, pero no contaba con facultades para acabar con ello. Y por otra parte tenía razón. El bloqueo no se daría por finalizado a menos que respondamos a sus demandas. Y con el gran consenso republicano de los legisladores, aceptar el acuerdo separatista no era una opción, seguramente acabaría con la poca estabilidad contenida. Tampoco es que le prestaba lealtad a la causa separatista, pero poco valían mis opiniones, yo gobernaba por el pueblo y para el pueblo, y era él quien decidía bajó qué sistema quería vivir. Observé al hombre; estaba ya entrando en la cincuentena, pero su cuerpo varonil se conservaba en forma. Amplias cicatrices surcaban su rostro y el contorno de sus brazos. Una en particular desfiguraba su labio, haciendo de sus rasgos una máscara aún más escalofriante. Su expresión displicente cada vez que me miraba, o su tono reprensor y mordaz cuando me dirigía la palabra, dejaba en claro su disgusto a responder ante una muchacha. Su orgullo me subestimaba, como si prestar su servicio hacia una chiquilla fuera humillante. Y lo era, comprendí, por lo menos para él. Y lo sabía, porque veía el repudio en sus facciones cuando le ordenaba responder a un mandato. Codiciaba mi posición, tal vez incluso para apoderarse de ella, en la creencia de considerarse mejor mandatario que yo. Su impetuosidad cuando levantaba la voz para exaltar su posición, o su ironía cuando pronunciaba mi título, que salía de sus labios casi como si pareciera un insulto, sólo me valían para reforzar mi suposición de que ante cualquier desparpajo vendría a por mí y por la corona de Naboo. Por supuesto que antes de dejar que construya un imperio armamentístico en mi suelo, antes de que convierta las instituciones en instrumentos de guerra, lo mataría. Si había algo de lo que estaba convencida era que no dejaría gobernar a un hombre que sólo aportaría destrucción a la galaxia.

— Me desilusiona, capitán. Y no consentiré. No aportaré más ingresos a la construcción de bienes bélicos. Pero le diré lo que va a hacer. — Sentí los dedos de Palo dibujando figuras en mi espalda, en algún intento de mostrarme su apoyo. — Ideará un plan de infiltración. Quiero que secuestre a quien sea el que esté al mando en el enfrentamiento directo. — Se rió con sorna, como si no pudiera creer lo que decía.

— ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo, dígame? La nave de mando está tan inmensamente protegida que dudo que alguien pueda infiltrarse, a menos que así lo deseen ellos. Y eso, Su Majestad, no creo que suceda.

— Señor, déjeme recordarle que estamos en guerra. Y una guerra exige medidas desesperadas. ¿No es usted consciente de cuán desesperado está al pedir la mitad de nuestras ganancias anuales para la batalla y el reclutamiento de menores que sólo van a la guerra sabiendo que será el motivo de su muerte? Me parece mucho menos arriesgado, y por supuesto, más razonable que masacrar a nuestro pueblo. — Hice una pausa, esperando que contestase en su habitual insolencia. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando supe que no lo haría y proseguí. — Le ordené que lo haga, capitán, y es lo que va a hacer. No me pida que sepa cómo hacerlo, yo no soy una militar. Pero quiero que sepa, capitán, confío plenamente en su experiencia. ¿Debería hacerlo?

— Por supuesto — masculló.

— Muy bien, entonces está arreglado. Caballeros, damas, doy por finalizada la reunión. Capitán, manténgame al tanto.

Me alejé de la habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero lo único que quería era salir de allí lo antes posible. Tunwahuil me abrió la puerta, estaba sonriente, como si en verdad estuviera orgulloso. Su hipocresía me tiñó de amargura, pero seguí caminando.

Me despedí del séquito que no dejaba de agradecerme y felicitarme, y me encaminé por los recovecos del pasillo, tal como hacía siempre cuando no me encontraba de ánimos para ser la anfitriona del palacio frente a la corte.

Me giré en una esquina y una sombra imponente se abalanzó sobre mí. Ni siquiera fui consciente de cuándo me lanzó hacia la pared, porque ya lo tenía encima mío. Con una mano me asió de las muñecas y las levantó por encima de mi cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, asfixiándome. Traté de forcejear, pero fue inútil. Me di cuenta de que resistiendo me hacía más daño, y tuve que desistir. La fuerza con la que me aplastaba con su cuerpo hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran. Parpadeé, y cuando logré despejar mi visión me encontré con una amenazadora máscara de odio, perteneciente a Anakin Skywalker.

— Te mataré, maldita impostora, lo haré — bramó. Respiraba agitadamente tan cerca de mi rostro que quemaba. Las muñecas dolían por la fuerza de su agarre, y sin que lo pudiera evitar, cayeron lágrimas de mis ojos. Que me sometiera físicamente de esa manera era de lo más humillante, era tan colosal su fortaleza que no podía moverme y me costaba respirar.

— No lo dudo, eres tan poco hombre que no dudarías en matar a una mujer indefensa, y tan irracional que te regocijarías con ello — le dije con esfuerzo.

Anakin cerró con más ahínco sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas, y un aullido de dolor escapó de entre mis labios.

— ¡Cállate! No haces más que mentir. Eso es lo que haces, embustera. Haré un favor a la galaxia matándote.

Antes de que pudiera refrenar mi acción ante sopesar su posible enojo, le lancé un escupitajo. Él parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido, y luego sus facciones se endurecieron furiosamente. Lo observé, sus labios friccionados en una fina línea, sus fosas nasales expandiéndose y expulsando vaho por el frío aire, sus ojos derramándome su odio. Supe que estaba ido, como si alguna fuerza descomunal lo impulsara a comportarse de esa manera monstruosa. Sentí tanto miedo que empecé a temblar y a llorar desconsoladamente. Podía sentir mi muerte como un presagio en su oscura mirada.

No supe cómo aconteció, porque la neblina de mis ojos y la penetrante oscuridad me imposibilitaban la visión, pero de un momento a otro ya no había ninguna presión que amordazara mis muñecas, ni ninguna fuerza aplastante que me mantuviera contra la pared. Respiré, ahora liberada, agitadamente, como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarme. Me limpié las lágrimas y me encontré con la inmensa figura de Anakin. Bajo la misma expresión con la que me había amenazado también se lo notaba confundido, y eso me tranquilizó lo suficiente como para reponerme a medias. Me froté las muñecas y el simple contacto las hizo arder. Una furia desmedida hizo que me enfrente a su mirada.

— No sé qué le ha hecho mi padre para que se desquite de ese modo conmigo, pero sé que la clase de hombre que es usted debería estar muerta, no yo — le espeté en un murmullo rabioso. — ¡Lo maldigo, es usted un perverso y merece vivir condenado por la consciencia de sus crímenes!

— Es su padre el perverso, y usted, una hipócrita merecedora de su mismo destino — barbotó. — Lamento cada día no haber sido yo quien lo matara, lo desprecio por privarme de ese placer y envidio a quien lo haya hecho.

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras y percibí cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba en tensión, pareciendo contenerse. Los puños, que de tan apretados los nudillos se tornaban blancos, descansaban a los costados de su cuerpo, esperando con arremeter contra mí. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí, la ira lo eclipsaba totalmente y lo convertía en un desquiciado. Me miraba con intensidad, tan tenso que daba la impresión de que se partiría en cualquier momento; pero también percibí su conflicto, como si estuviera reprimiendo sus ansias de matarme.

— Le hice daño. — Su afirmación me desconcertó. Parecía lamentarlo, como si verdaderamente se arrepintiera. Efectivamente las heridas que me había hecho derramaban sangre, casi la totalidad de mis manos estaban embadurnadas de rojo. Pero yo no quería su compasión; ansiaba odiarlo.

— Es usted inhumano. Hacer daño a la gente es su única ocupación, no sabe hacer otra cosa. — Reprimí un gemido, todos mis miembros me pesaban. — No quiero que se me acerque, nunca más.

Me preparé un baño caliente, sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado. Las heridas de la noche anterior y las recientes de mis muñecas ardieron en contacto con el agua. Me vendé las muñecas, sabiendo de antemano que tendría que figurar alguna excusa que expliquen los hematomas. Me arrellané entre las sábanas, aunque sabía que el día no había llegado a su fin y que probablemente tenía un montón de trabajo. Pero estaba demasiado cansada y por suerte el sueño no se dejó esperar. No fue un sueño tranquilo, mi cuerpo todavía vibraba allí donde Skywalker me había tocado, temblaba rememorando su mirada de fuego, su expresión furibunda y sus palabras coléricas.

* * *

Me desperté, como nunca antes, gritando. Tardé unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba, y me levanté, cuidadosamente, soltando quejidos por el dolor. Me tensé al encontrarme con la apacible mirada de Almydia, al lado de mi cama, sentada en una silla. La vieja estaba estrujando un paño, y con su amabilidad característica, lo depositó sobre mi frente.

— Estás fría, has estado sudando por ese sueño tan terrible del que no te podías despertar — me dijo.

— ¿Y por qué no me despertaste? — pregunté en un susurro.

— ¡Ay, querida! Uno tiene que saber manejarse en la vida tanto como en sueños. Aunque he estado a punto de tirarte un balde de agua, ¡no parabas de retorcerte! Parece que esta vez no pudiste con el sueño, mi chiquita.

— ¿Y cómo voy a poder con el sueño, Almydia, si apenas puedo con mi vida? — el tono de voz empleado sonó como el de una niña quejumbrosa, pero Almydia me sonrió con dulzura, como siempre hacía.

— No te preocupes, pequeña, tranquilízate que ahora te traigo la cena. Estuviste durmiendo bastante, la verdad. Tunwahuil no dejaba de preguntar por vos y hacer todo un escándalo.

— ¡Uh, ese Tunwahuil, apenas me deja respirar! — Me ruboricé al escuchar las palabras, que sin querer, había pronunciado. Una reina no podía quejarse, y si en algún momento los acontecimientos la superaban, debía resguardar sus pensamientos para sí misma. Me tranquilicé cuando atisbé a Almydia por el rabillo del ojo, que en actitud indiferente servía té en una taza, pareciendo ajena a lo que había dicho. Tal vez no había escuchado. No importaba, porque de haberlo hecho, ella no diría nada. Había estado a mi lado desde pequeña, en calidad de mi nodriza, y ahora se había convertido en una dama de compañía, ante mi reticencia a alejarla de mi lado. Sabía que la vieja me quería, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Simplemente no podía imaginarme una vida sin Almydia.

— Y ahora, dígame, muchachita — repuso mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la cama. — ¿Qué es lo que le ha picado en estos días?

Levanté mis cejas mientras devoraba con humillante falta de decoro la comida.

— ¿De qué habla, Almydia?

— Querida, no se haga la inocente que su comportamiento es evidente, ¡que ha estado actuando muy raro! Hoy, que se ha quedado dormida a la tarde, teniendo tanto trabajo. ¡Y gritando en sueños! — elevó las manos para remarcar su postura, totalmente sobresaltada. Me permití una risilla, podría quedarme escuchando a Almydia toda una tarde y nunca me aburriría, de eso estaba segura. Estaba esperando una respuesta, pero no quería revelar el verdadero motivo de mi turbación, por lo que recurrí a una mentira poco comprometedora, ya que revelar las circunstancias me llevaría a otros pasajes que no me disponía a revelar, ni tampoco a reconocer, supuse.

— La verdad, Almydia, es que estoy en jaque. La guerra me tiene acorralada, es un laberinto que no le puedo encontrar salida. Y me siento tan impotente… La gente, Almydia, ni te imaginas cómo sufre — resalté, aunque me arrepentí luego, ¿cómo podría explicarle a Almydia que entendía el padecimiento de mi pueblo estando encerrada en las paredes del castillo? Estaba descarrilada, nunca había lanzado tanta información a la deriva sin sopesar consecuencias. Aunque, pensé, tampoco había estado en la necesidad de hacerlo. Las ganas desenfrenadas de confiar mis dudas y temores, de escuchar palabras optimistas, habían traspasado mi barrera racional. Seguramente Almydia, de ojos avizores y kilométrica percepción, había notado el cambio. Pero no me arrepentía de ello. Estaba entrando en un estado en donde los secretos no hacían más que corromper mi espíritu, y mi mayor deseo era liberarlos, aunque sea una pequeña parte, para sacármelos de encima.

— Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto… — y su mirada se tornó pensativa. — No dudo de que la guerra es un motivo bien fundado para que le quite el sueño. Pero aún así…

— ¿Aún así qué, Almydia?

— ¡Ay, que no me mienta más, chiquita! — exclamó indignada. — La guerra hace dos meses que está, y lo supiste manejar perfectamente. Es otra cosa la que te tiene tan preocupada. ¿No será ese chico, el rubio musculoso? Ese general… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Anakin ¿no? Sí, ése, el héroe sin miedo, del que todos hablan.

— ¡Almydia, pero qué cosas dices! — Como supuse, había dado en el clavo. A mi nodriza no se le escapaba una. Traté de disimular mi arrebol soltando un estornudo en dirección contraria.

— Es que te vi en los jardines, hablando con él, y aunque desde una de las ventanas del castillo, parecía una conversación bastante sugestiva.

— ¡Almydia, basta! Él es un general de la República, es de lo más normal que quiera hablar con él. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

— Lo que menos me pareció, chiquita, fue que haya sido una conversación formal… Además ¡vos, saliendo de tu torre! Y además en invierno, con apenas un vestido… Casi me moría de la angustia pensando cuántas enfermedades te podrías haber pescado.

— ¡Ay, Almydia! Fue por la guerra, ¿por qué más sino? Tan preocupada me tiene que hago estas cosas insólitas — objeté irónicamente. Almydia lanzó un suspiro, a las claras decepcionada.

— Está bien, está bien. Pero ya te dije que me extraña, parece que desde que llegó este chico estás al despiste.

Reprimí mis ganas de contestar, como sobrándole importancia. Lo cierto era que el asunto con Skywalker me reconcomía por dentro. Pensar en cómo me había tratado hace pocas horas, lastimándome físicamente, hiriéndome de la manera más aborrecible… Con sólo recordarlo me hacía temblar de miedo. Y ante la perspectiva de que me lo iba a encontrar en cuantiosas oportunidades por asuntos de la guerra, hacían de mi expectación una espera temerosa. Como si en verdad quisiera verlo, pero me atormentara hacerlo. Sabía que lo aborrecía, que no había peor persona que la que aborda sus conflictos a través de la violencia. Pero yo sabía, porque lo intuía y porque lo había visto en sus ojos, que sus acciones estaban tachonadas con un resentimiento impotente. Una animosidad hacia mi padre que estaba más que dispuesta a corroborar. Y aunque sabía que con sólo contactar con el Emperador y pedirle de buena manera que desplace al general lejos de Naboo y así acabar con el asunto, mi alma curiosa, y tal vez compasiva, necesitaba entender el sufrimiento del muchacho. Algo que no conseguiría de su parte, puesto que con sólo mirarlo se reproduciría la escena en mi mente y sería demasiado fácil odiarlo antes de expresar cualquier signo de preocupación. No, tendría que averiguarlo por otros medios. No me acercaría a él, y me aseguraría de contar con guardias personales y desplazarme por las áreas más concurridas del castillo, aún así tenga que soportar las tediosas formalidades cortesanas, con tal de no encontrarme nuevamente con su mirada furibunda.

Divagué en tiempos anteriores, cuando la gente admiraba mi fortaleza y sólo el poder de mis principios y el deber me mantenían en pie. Relacioné los asuntos de Anakin con los de mi padre y no tardé mucho en encontrar una conexión.

* * *

_7 años antes._

Era un hombre con criterio, de gesto adusto, pero invariablemente poderoso. Padmé lo miraba enloquecida, repartiendo entre los presentes notas de orgullo hacia él, hacia su padre, hacia el que había sido rey y se lo había asesinado. Eran épocas en que todo el reino lo quería, Padmé estaba segura de ello, y se había alegrado cuando él se había responsabilizado de su formación política, porque Padmé quería ser tan buena gobernando como él, quería que su pueblo la amara. Ese día era su cumpleaños, una fiesta en homenaje al gran rey, en el que todos los presentes no sólo celebraban los años de su soberano, sino el régimen que se mantenía intacto tras años de ser constituido. En esa fiesta todos eran felices, y la felicidad era tan contagiosa que todos resplandecían. Ruwee observaba a su hija, su encanto y perspicaz inteligencia podrían hacer estragos con su reino, como también realzarlo hasta su gloria. En parte por ello había tomado la iniciativa de enseñarle, le metería sus conceptos en la cabeza, los de la guerra, la Patria y el honor. Padmé se enamoraría de ellos. Era simpática, la gente se encandilaba cuando su belleza de niña se mezclaba con su agudeza diplomática, o cuando soltaba a bocajarro discursos apasionados. Sí, su Padmé era una niña especial, y él se aprovecharía de ello. La llevaría al triunfo, y con el suyo, el de Naboo.

— Querido, ya es hora — anunció Jobal, y Ruwee se removió en su asiento. Ambos esposos se miraron y se sonrieron, y en ese instante no existió nada más.

Padmé se acercó, elegante, la soberbia postura la hacía parecer mayor. Su hermosura, aunque infantil, destacaba entre las damas de la corte, nadie dudaba de que madura su belleza sería arrobadora. Sola la miraba impenetrable, sus ojos eran escrutadores, parecían siempre estar buscando defectos. Y es que cuando todos le sonreían de ese modo, como si se eclipsaran con su gracia, y le rogaban con sus ojos que les dirija unas palabras, poniéndose tan en ridículo que daban ganas de reír, Sola resacaba hondos resquemores. Simplemente no podía creer que una niña de apenas doce años, tan desgarbada y lívida, pueda hacer caer en su red de fingida inocencia a tantos hombres y mujeres que consideraba astutos, pero que indudablemente y a pesar de las circunstancias, no lo eran. Porque Padmé era una jugadora, se aseguraba Sola, y en su meticuloso juego, destacaba con una apariencia fascinante que no servía más que para responder a sus fríos objetivos. A Sola sólo le faltaba averiguarlos, así su padre al fin la condenaría en desgracia y ella pasaría a ser su preferida. Padmé se acercó a ella, era tan hábil que fingió una sonrisa deslumbrante, como si incluso le agradara. Sola sabía que no, que tal vez su hermana la odie con el mismo ahínco con el que ella lo hacía.

— Hola, Sola. Hace un lindo día en Theed, ¿no es cierto? — Sola reprimió las ganas de estamparle el puño en su bonito rostro.

— Claro que sí, hermana — y dejó traslucir esta última palabra como si fuera un insulto. Padmé sonrió, ajena al retorcido embuste de su hermana, y se dispuso a escuchar a su padre, quien ahora se paraba de su trono, tomaba de la mano a su flamante mujer y ordenaba con su mirada que acallaran los murmullos. Se hizo el silencio, y Ruwee comenzó a hablar. Primero dando las gracias a todos los presentes, luego ofreciéndoles un discurso de los que era habitué, con su singular apasionamiento a la cultura de la guerra.

— En las entrañas de nuestro pueblo nos deberemos levantar, unidos, porque la unión será nuestra última carta ante aquellos que quieren corrompernos. Aquellos hombres, que fusionados con artimañas, quieren gobernar nuestros suelos como seres racionales. Pero yo les aseguro que su racionalidad es incompetente a la nuestra, que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que esos seres puedan comprender el progreso de la galaxia. Y entonces, ¿qué haremos, hermanos compatriotas? ¿Nos dejaremos gobernar por criaturas inferiores que no tienen ningún otro destino que llevar nuestra galaxia a la perdición? ¿Preferiremos ver nuestro querido Naboo, en manos de estos seres deficientes, para que no haya más en esta tierra que un caos irremediable? — El coro de voces restalló con un intenso ¡no!, y colmó la sala de enardecidos seguidores. — Muy bien, entonces. Me alegra saber que han aprendido a valorar nuestro territorio, al trabajo que cada uno de nosotros ha entregado con tanta vehemencia a este planeta, a los aportes y a nuestra cultura, que en vano no dejarán de existir. No. No nos lo van a arrebatar. Que sepan todos ellos que acá hay un pueblo que resguardará sus conquistas. Que no dejará destruir sobre su patrimonio las bases que con tanto esfuerzo hemos construido. ¡Que prefieren ver sangrar sus cabezas a que nos subordinen como si fuéramos animales! ¡Realcémonos hermanos, preparémonos para darles batalla, por nuestro orgullo y por el deber! Que sepan esos faltos de alma, esos podridos de espíritu, ¡que no nos van a vencer! — La retahíla de alaridos y rugidos ensordeció a Padmé, pero ella también festejó, alzando sus manos y aplaudiendo las intensas palabras de su padre. Otra vez, se dejó llevar por la turba, por la oleada desenfrenada de gente que aclamaba con vigor a su rey. El frenesí continuó por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Ruwee alzó una mano y pidió cortésmente que se reanudaran los festejos. El baile continuó, los vestidos giraron y los pasos repiquetearon con el constante ir y venir de la música. Pero la excitación permanecería, se encarnaría en los corazones de los naboonianos, en sus ánimos exaltados, en la fascinación por las palabras. ¡Pero qué excelente orador, que audaz conductor y qué noble soberano! La gente de Naboo no podía estar más exultante, y Padmé así lo notó, por las sonrisas ensanchadas y la súbita inclinación de los nobles por la bebida. Y es que Padmé era de lo más observadora, muy minuciosa, muy pocas cosas escapaban a su conocimiento. Y aquello que no podía corroborar a simple vista, era motivo para que se enfrasque en una búsqueda de lo más perseverante, para así poder disipar su insana curiosidad. Una parte de ella se estaba divirtiendo, incluso reía con las ocurrencias de los nobles, incluso aceptaba piezas que los caballeros le solicitaban, pero incluso bailando ensimismada en la danza o enfrascada en conversaciones de política, siempre estaría prestando oídos, o verificando con la vista, que toda conducta no sea sospechosa o que algún proceder dudoso no sea proclive a revelar su inquietud. Por ello se dio cuenta cuando Ruwee fijó su mirada en un noble, que identificó como el conde Ferguson, y mantuvo con él una conversación silenciosa a través de gestos casi imperceptibles. Luego se rebulló a un sector apartado, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, se escabulló por una puerta, perdiéndose en las infinidades del pasillo, seguido por el conde. Padmé supo lo que tenía que hacer. Porque bajo ese aspecto de niña vibraba una energía envalentonada que la obligó a ir tras los pasos de su padre, y con la misma discreción, perderse entre los cortesanos danzantes.

Sus pisadas eran imperceptibles, era un ente silencioso que se movía en la oscuridad del pasillo. A lo lejos, el murmullo de voces le aseguraba que iba bien encaminada. A menudo se perdía, pero aguzaba el oído y volvía a su recorrido acrecentando el ritmo de sus pasos. Cuando sospechó que por su torpeza había perdido el rastro de los hombres, se sintió desesperanzada e inútil, pero luego creyó desbordar cuando, al doblar una esquina, se encontró con una puerta por cuya base se dejaba traslucir una línea de luz, dejando en evidencia que estaba siendo utilizada. El corazón de Padmé latió más deprisa. Se apresuró a colocarse sobre la puerta, tratando de escuchar algún sonido. Pero el material no se lo permitió, era macizo como piedra y tan compacto como el permacreto. Se sintió decepcionada, hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse y una ola de pánico la estremeció. Corrió hacia la puerta contigua y se metió dentro sin inconvenientes. Se escabulló por detrás de un mueble por si alguien había dado cuenta de su presencia, temiendo que la buscaran, pero al cabo de unos minutos dedujo que no, por lo que salió de su escondite. La habitación era enorme, espaciosa. Los muebles parecían pocos por el gran tamaño del espacio. Una ventana gigante se apostaba en una pared, dejando a la vista un cielo estrellado, con sus cortinas ondeando por la brisa calurosa. Padmé corrió hacia la ventana, apartando las cortinas y respirando el cautivante aroma, como de hierba y de flores. Trepó hasta sólo sostenerse del marco y descendió hasta soltar un pie sobre la cornisa. No quiso mirar hacia abajo, sólo se sostuvo contra la pared mientras soltaba pequeños pasitos, dirigiéndose a la ventana lindante. Padmé no quiso pensar en nada, sólo en sus pies y en la constancia de su ritmo. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto concreto, y su concentración era plena, porque sabía que si se distraía acabaría con el equilibrio. En algunos momentos pensó que estaba loca y que no sabía lo que hacía, pero se enfundó ánimos de temeraria y continuó con el trayecto. Y así, muy despacio y con el corazón desbocado, llegó hasta la ventana. Depositó un pie en el alféizar pero se quedó allí, para no delatar su presencia. Los murmullos que había estado escuchando tomaron forma y se convirtieron en palabras. Padmé suspiró de alivio al comprobar que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y la conversación se filtraba perfectamente. Tuvo que esperar algunos segundos para recobrarse antes de prestar atención.

— Te digo que nos descubrirán, ¡nos descubrirán! Y después nos caerán encima. Te lo digo.

— Si no decís nada, nada pasará.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué me tomas, por idiota?

— No sé, Zecco, estás paranoico y me da mala espina.

— Caballeros, tranquilícense. Nunca pondría en peligro mi reputación.

— ¿Reputación? — Padmé reprimió un chillido al reconocer la voz de su padre. — Cualquier desliz nos llevaría a la ruina. ¿O ustedes piensan que esta sociedad, tan libertadora, nos permitiría continuar con nuestras prácticas? — Intrigada, el pulso de Padmé comenzó a acelerarse. La sospecha comenzó a deformarle las facciones, pero luego se retuvo, sintiéndose abatida. No podía desconfiar de un hombre como su padre, no cuando todos lo amaban. La culpa la embriagó, pero comenzó a desentenderse, debía llegar al meollo de la cuestión. _Aunque no le gustara lo que oiría_, le susurró una vocecilla. — Si la República llega a saber de esto, o incluso a suponer, nos ganamos un pasaje directo a Myrtus VII. — Padmé parpadeó, y la incredulidad dio paso al escepticismo. ¿Qué cosas tan terribles habían hecho estos hombres para saberse aptas a la prisión más ruin de toda la galaxia? Una honda decepción se acumuló en su pecho, y a Padmé le faltó el aire. Pero se quedó allí, aunque se le aflojaran las piernas y sus dedos dolieran por sostener el agarre, aunque no quisiera saber por qué el hombre que más amaba en el mundo era un criminal. Porque ella no quería escuchar, no quería sentir, no sabía lo que quería. Tal vez huir, o refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, o cantar con Sola un himno para deleitar a los invitados en el baile. Pero estaba allí, como un ratoncito que se escabullía en recovecos, oyendo conversaciones que no debería, revelaciones que le dolerían en el alma. Su curiosidad, esa parte suya irrefrenable que la privaba de raciocinio y guiaba sus acciones, esa cualidad que la hacía vigorosa, que la estimulaba a satisfacerla tan renuentemente cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, esa que fue apreciada, hoy se había convertido en maldición. ¡Y cómo le dolería! Sabía, por las tantas incertidumbres que rondaban su mente, por el comportamiento tan inusitadamente misterioso de su padre, que a lo último resultaba irritante e incluso susceptible, y por el tan amplio y magníficamente voluptuoso tesoro planetario, que en ese mismo momento descubriría la verdad de sus cuestionamientos. Y que sería infeliz tras saberlos. Pero a Padmé no le importaba ser feliz, porque no podía concebir la idea de ignorancia como compañera de felicidad. No lo soportaría, le reconcomería la duda y la asaltarían imprecisas conjeturas. Padmé nunca viviría en paz si ese secreto no llenara sus oídos. Así que se quedó allí, con los nervios erizándole la piel, con sus dedos dolorosos aferrándose a la ventana, apenas conteniéndose por los temblores de su mano. Y se obligó a escuchar, porque Padmé nunca huía, no estaba en su naturaleza escapar. Lo enfrentaría porque era su deber. Y su deber siempre estaría por encima de su felicidad. — La reputación no será lo único perdido, Julliard. La gente se va a encabritar. Nos matarán si no nos meten en la prisión primero. Destruirán nuestras propiedades, incluso nuestras familias sufrirán. Porque así es la masa enojada, Zecco, y te advierto, no te quieres enfrentar a ella. — Padmé palideció y se sintió como un objeto. ¿Acaso el amor de su padre no era tan genuino como para suponer que no la pondría en peligro, tanto a ella como a su hermana y a su madre? No quería pensar qué es lo que había llevado a Ruwee a tomar una decisión que perjudicaría a su propia familia a tal nivel de riesgo, incluso hasta la muerte misma. Contuvo un sollozo, y se sintió terriblemente decepcionada. Pero pensó en Naboo, y obligó a su mente a esclarecerse y a su cuerpo reponerse. — No. Esto no es sólo una gran oportunidad para ganar una buena suma de dinero, esto es mucho más. Esto es el comercio que rompe sociedades. Así que les advierto, sino quieren responder por toda la gente desaparecida, cállense la boca y limítense a sus actividades mundanas. — Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Padmé. Aquella piel de terciopelo enrojeció, sintiéndose miserable y furiosa. Era tal la mezcla de emociones y la intensidad de las mismas que Padmé pensó que se desmoronaría. Pero no lo hizo, porque había una pequeña parte de ella que todavía guardaba consciencia de su situación, que era apenas amparada por una cornisa, ante una necesidad de asistirse por el marco de la ventana. — Así que es todo, caballeros, ¿cuándo se realiza el próximo intercambio? — Y su voz pareció tan monótona, tan casual, como si estuviera prestando voz a alguna nimiedad. Pero no lo era, era un intercambio, uno con personas desaparecidas, y Padmé no controlaba su expectación, como tampoco las incontrolables ganas de llorar, ni las de gritar desaforadamente, ni las de irrumpir en aquella habitación para arrojarles cosas a los nobles. Pero se contuvo, porque Padmé era recatada y podía controlarse, aunque en ese momento se estuviera convenciendo de ello porque era insoportable tener que reprimir esas fuerzas que pugnaban por salir.

— La próxima semana, Su Majestad. Es un pueblo muy al norte, nadie los extrañará. — ¿Un pueblo entero? Padmé sintió ganas de vomitar, o de reír, o de llorar, o de tirarse al vacío. Esto último se le tornó placentero. Podría olvidarse de todo, de las farsas de su padre, de su traición a su pueblo, de ser la única persona que tenía ese conocimiento. Pero esa calidad de única le adjudicaba algo más importante que su propia vida, el deber. Porque no había otro que lo supiera y que pudiera hacer algo para refrenarlo. Y lo haría, los haría sucumbir, porque eso exigía su posición, porque se lo había revelado su conocimiento, y porque se lo reclamaba su pueblo. En ese momento quedó sellada una promesa silenciosa.

— Excelente. — Y su voz recorrió a Padmé como un escalofrío.

— Señor, si me disculpa, no entiendo su renuencia a dejar este asunto. — Padmé reconoció la voz de Tunwahuil, el fiel consejero de su padre, un hombre que admiraba por su eficiencia a la hora de colaborar y por su amabilidad, en ocasiones extrema. Se preguntó cuántas personas más la decepcionarían por formar parte de aquella comitiva. Pensó en el conde de Sifiva, el padre de Palo, y suplicó para no escuchar su voz. — Ya se ha creado el ejército insondable que usted tanto deseaba, y la cantidad de dinero ganada supera con creces gastos bélicos por décadas. Me pregunto, señor, si están satisfechas sus necesidades, ¿es necesario este abuso?

— ¿Abuso? ¿Necesidades? ¿Usted se está escuchando? — preguntó rabiosamente Ruwee. — ¿O es que cuestiona mis decisiones?

— No, Su Majestad, nunca cuestionaría su intelecto, el cual es brillante y nos ilumina constantemente. — Se escucharon varios resoplidos burlones. — Pero el generoso caudal del tesoro planetario podría despertar sospechas. Incluso lo hizo, señor, en la pequeña princesa. ¿No era ella quien preguntaba cómo se facturaba tanta riqueza? — Padmé contuvo el aliento, temerosa de la respuesta de su padre.

— Mi niña es inteligente y es un peligro. Y se mete en cosas que no debe. — Los ojos empezaron a brillarle. La consideraba una amenaza. — Pero no tuvimos ningún otro problema. Ante las dudas siempre recurrimos al crecimiento de la actividad económica, y parecen todos contentos con la respuesta. Padmé es un caso especial, pero hace rato que dejó de preguntar. No se preocupen por ella.

— ¿Y qué pasará si vuelve a hacerlo? — Preguntó, a consideración de Padmé, el conde Ferguson. — Tengo entendido que estuvo rondando las bibliotecas privadas, un lugar extraño para una niña, y más aún por el contenido de los archivos, que hablan de la economía del país, con cifras numéricas y planos de valores.

— ¿Y quién te pasó esta información?

— Una criada, Su Majestad, la ha visto bajar por el subsuelo e inmediatamente la siguió, intrigada. Después de una larga trayectoria la niña entró en la biblioteca, y cerró la puerta al hacerlo, por lo que la criada no pudo pasar. Entiendo que la puerta se abre con un mecanismo.

— Así es, me encargaré de que su dispositivo no cuente con la apertura de aquella biblioteca.

— ¿Y qué pasa si lo descubrió?

— ¿El qué? ¿Nuestros negocios? — Hubo una milésima pausa que Padmé utilizó para expulsar el aire contenido. Su expectación era brusca, insoportable, y sumado a la quietud que retenía su cuerpo, sentía que iba a ser presa de un ataque de histeria en cualquier momento. Pero lo retuvo, como siempre, sumiéndose en el camuflaje, porque ahora estaba segura, de eso dependía su vida. — Cuando no llegue a ver la luz en los ojos de Padmé cada vez que me mira, me voy a dar cuenta de que lo descubrió.

— Seguramente Padmé lo querrá de todos modos, Su Majestad. Su amor de hija es incondicional — replicó Tunwahuil. Padmé temió que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Seguramente — acordó Ruwee, aunque no sonó muy convencido. — ¿Zygerria aportó los términos de la transacción?

— Sí, señor, se realizará en Vernje, un planeta intermedio. Todavía no se sabe con exactitud la fecha, pero ya se establecieron las cuadrillas.

— ¿Bajo qué apariencia, capitán general?

— Comercio de pólvora. — Padmé se estremeció. El capitán general de la Armada de Naboo, Yesso Colto, era un hombre que la aterrorizaba.

— Bien, un material pesado que puede aparentar perfectamente el peso humano.

Padmé, aunque corroída interinamente, aunque dolorida por la vehemencia de su agarre, logró sonsacar información de aquella desconcertante conversación. En ese momento supo que aquellas personas eran conducidas a su destino con la más absoluta discreción, y que la evidencia de lo que sucedía sería difícil de conseguir, sino más bien imposible. También varios nombres rondaron su cabeza, como Vernje, o Zygerria. Planetas de los que había escuchado, pero no recordaba con exactitud. Nadie la culpaba, había miles de planetas aliados sólo a la República y aprenderlos sería un martirio. Uno innecesario, además.

La reunión se dio por finalizada, y el rey se despidió de sus hombres de confianza. Pero Padmé se quedó allí, aterrada y estupefacta a partes iguales. Hasta que entró en razón y se dio cuenta de que estaba a metros de altura, apenas sostenida y débil de fuerza. Con un desmesurado esfuerzo de voluntad, se movió apenas para regresar a la ventana, pero la pequeña acción se convirtió en sacrificio cuando los brazos se le entumecieron y las piernas se le desestabilizaron, provocando su caída.

Y así la encontró Almydia, su fiel nodriza, que apenas la vio se le desencajó el rostro y rompió a llorar, temiendo lo peor. Pero al acercarse a la niña supo que sólo estaba inconsciente. Se fijó en sus manos, enrojecidas y callosas, y no dudó de que su pequeña había hecho otra de sus travesuras, y que recibiría una regañina por ello. Ya había llegado bastante lejos. La levantó, como si de un bebé se tratase, y la cubrió con su manto. No vaya a ser que alguien se entere del desfallecido estado de la reina. Y la llevó hacia su habitación a través de pasadizos, aquellos que la princesa había descubierto con apenas cinco años, y se los había mostrado a Almydia para que los usase en _situaciones de extrema discreción_, tales fueron sus palabras. Desde ese momento Almydia supo que la niña la apreciaba, ya que estaba dispuesta a revelarle ese secreto, del que sólo era digno la realeza, y que sabía que no lo había hecho por credulidad, porque ella era consciente de la entereza de la niña.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente y encontrarse con sus manos vendadas, Padmé no vaciló. Fue al encuentro con su madre y le relató lo sucedido. Pero su madre, para decepción de Padmé, no le creyó. Tal era su amor por Ruwee.

Tan abatida se sentía, que sólo lograría apaciguarse si conseguía la aprobación de su madre. Así que fue en busca de pruebas. Investigó en los archivos electrónicos, en un lugar apartado, en el que nadie diera cuenta de su búsqueda. Introdujo en el motor Vernje pero aquél planeta no le resultó muy informativo, así que pasó al siguiente, Zygerria. Y lo que vio terminó por desmoronarla.

Se puso a llorar allí mismo, silenciosamente, porque no soportaba que se presenciara su debilidad. Se cubrió en las oscuridades de la biblioteca y sollozó, amargamente, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y sólo prevaleció un vacío en su pecho, que estaba segura, nunca podría llenar. Porque al fin Padmé pudo ver al hombre bajo su manto. Y le odió. Lo hizo por su traición, a su familia y al pueblo, por su ambición inmoral, que sólo llamaba a la guerra, y lo más importante, por vender a su pueblo como esclavos.

Y ese día fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, porque Padmé renació con la verdad. Lucharía por sus principios, por los de la gente que había perdido su libertad, para que no fueran más los que tengan el mismo destino. Así se lo prometió, decidida, y se resguardó en sus aposentos, donde comenzó a tejer la estrategia que la haría conquistar en la política. Desde ese momento Padmé contó con la ventaja, porque ni su rey ni su séquito estaban advertidos de que Padmé era conocedora de sus más infames secretos.

* * *

_Ahora._

Lo cierto era que Anakin Skywalker había sido un esclavo. Su lucha independiente había sido la liberación de esta clase. Y había trabajado con tanto ahínco y presteza que, desde temprana edad, había suscitado mi admiración. No podía condecorarlo, pero mi intuición me decía que su cuestión estaba relacionada con los turbios negocios de mi padre.

— Almydia, mejor voy a trabajar, gracias por acompañarme.

— No hay problema, chiquita. ¿Pero estás segura? Te noto un poco cansada todavía.

— No, tengo que dejar de haraganear — repuse convencida.

— Mejor, así dejas de hacer sufrir a Tunwahuil, que anda hecho una furia.

Con una mueca de fastidio me deslicé por fuera de la cama. Me calcé una bata, no tenía ánimos para soportar las costuras de un vestido, y me dispuse a salir. Palo estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los canapés. Se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto me vio y yo me arrellané en mi bata, esperando que no se trasluciera nada a través de la tela ni que se entreviera la reveladora camisola. Se puso como la grana en cuanto se percató de mi escasa vestimenta y bajó la mirada, tan avergonzado que casi me echo a reír.

— Palo, no te abochornes, que somos amigos de infancia y además no se me ve nada — dije con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo. Surtió efecto y, aunque no pudo disimular el sonrojo, me miró resplandeciente, mientras parecía contraer sus rasgos para no desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fueran mis ojos.

— Padmé, hoy estuviste increíble. Nos sorprendiste a todos, ¡y hasta a Colto!, a quien nada parece perturbarlo hoy tenía que controlarse para no perder los estribos. — Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento, no estando tan convencida de la aparente sumisión del capitán, mientras contaba los minutos para que se vaya. Tenía tanto trabajo que me impacientaba perder el tiempo con felicitaciones.

— Gracias Palo, ¿te quedaste luego?

— Sí, sí, pero no pasó nada relevante. El capitán no iba a decir nada mientras estuviéramos nosotros.

— Claro. — Se hizo un silencio incómodo, tanto que podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la vajilla que Almydia manipulaba en la habitación contigua. Unos segundos después mi genio se impacientó. — ¿A qué viniste, Palo?

— Te tengo que pedir un favor, Padmé. — Su tono dejó a la vista su preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No me gustó cuando te vi en los pasillos sola, cualquier cosa podría pasarte. — La absurda petición me dejó estupefacta. Supo interpretar mi silencio cuando continuó para explicarse. — Sé que no te gusta la parafernalia de la corte, pero entiéndelo, estamos en tiempos difíciles. Si te apetece rondar por el palacio hazlo por lugares concurridos, donde haya gente.

— No sabía que estabas en calidad de guardia — repuse secamente.

— Es una sugerencia, Padmé. Hay muchas discrepancias políticas con tu forma de gobernar y no me sorprendería que haya quienes quieran ir a por ti para recuperar privilegios perdidos. Te lo suplico como amigo, Padmé. Velo por tu seguridad. Naboo te necesita en estos momentos más que nunca.

— Lo sé. — Empecé a caminar hacia mi despacho. — Necesito trabajar, Palo. Hablemos luego.

— ¿Tendrás en cuenta mi petición?

— No te preocupes por mí, Palo. Te lo agradezco — dije para complacerlo. — ¿Algo más?

— No, no, hasta luego, Padmé. — Supe por su tono de voz que estaba decepcionado, pero no podía hacer nada contra mí estado de ánimo, que estaba por el piso y necesitado de una distracción para aplacarlo. Me propuse hacerlo entrando a mi despacho y abocándome al trabajo hasta que el cansancio pueda conmigo, pero no esperaba encontrarme con Tunwahuil, y mucho menos con su expresión irritada.

— Ya sé, Tunwahuil, no digas nada — me adelanté. — No debí quedarme dormida y me arrepiento, no va a volver a pasar. Mejor que no me sueltes ningún sermón o algo parecido porque no puedo perder el tiempo. Ahora vamos, a trabajar. — No hice caso a su reacción, apenas mirándolo. Para mi alivio se fue sin chistar, pisando fuerte hasta que sus pasos se perdieron con la distancia. De todos modos su enojo era palpable, tendría que pedirle perdón luego.

Había estado dándole vueltas a la presunción de Palo, a su tono preocupado cuando lo expuso, incluso prepotente, algo que resultaba de lo más extraño, puesto la confianza que depositábamos en el otro y sus formas corteses, siempre convocando al decoro. Mi seguridad nunca había sido un problema, o por lo menos, nunca motivo de discusión. Palo me conocía de niña, habíamos compartido el mismo entrenamiento en armas, y por tal cuestión, él debería ser el que menos dudase de mi capacidad para defenderme. Pero él sabía algo más. Lo había intuido el día anterior cuando me lo encontré en los recovecos del castillo, esos mismos a los que él me había denegado su entrada, y lo confirmé hoy cuando dejó traslucir un instinto protector que nunca antes había estado. Su visita no sirvió más que para corroborar sospechas, y por consiguiente, aumentar mi curiosidad, que en perspectiva de mi espíritu entrometido, se saciaría concertando su búsqueda. Odiaba poner en duda la lealtad de mi amigo, pero consideré, tristemente, apartarlo de mis proyectos políticos. Estaba segura de que lo había ofendido incansablemente con mis negativas amorosas, y tal vez ahora actuaba en calidad de amante despechado. Pero no, no, no. Palo no era así, no lo concebiría de esa forma. Si Palo estaba ocultando algo, sus motivos serían legítimos. Pero ante las circunstancias presentes, era indudable que algo se estaba cociendo en el castillo, y que yo, Padmé Amidala, la Reina de millones de seres de Naboo, era el blanco.


	4. Incertidumbre

**Incertidumbre**_._

_Padmé._

— ¿Lo destruyeron? ¿Cómo fue posible? — Tunwahuil depositó el expediente en mi mesa, esperando que encuentre todas las respuestas en el papel, pero no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir tan rápido. — ¡Esto fue ayer! ¿Cómo es posible que me lo comuniques ahora? ¡Soy la reina! ¡Estas cosas se me tienen que comunicar de inmediato!

— Disculpe, Su Majestad, le recuerdo que ayer me echó intempestivamente.

— ¡No es excusa, Tunwahuil! ¡No lo es! — Por supuesto, Tunwahuil tenía razón. Lo había despachado insensatamente la noche anterior, una acción impulsada por mi indómito estado de ánimo. Aquella situación no podía repetirse, había dejado que mi humor controle mi trabajo, y aquello era denigrante. Mi enojo había resuelto un asunto de estado de la peor manera posible. Porque tal vez sino hubiera estado pensando en el cuerpo de Skywalker sobre el mío, cavilando sobre el motivo que lo llevaba a actuar así, concentrada en sus facciones endurecidas y en sus palabras de odio, tal vez hubiera evitado que aquellas construcciones fueran destruidas.

Releí el informe. No ayudaba a mi sentimiento de culpa enterarme que el incidente había ocurrido en mis horas de sueño, tiempo que tendría que haber rellenado trabajando. El plan de viviendas que con tanto ahínco había configurado ahora se veía reducido a un monótono montículo cochambroso. Empecé a cuestionar el origen del episodio. Su ideario no era un pueblerino, por lo menos no uno pobre al que aquella política inclusiva hubiera ayudado. Y por su secretismo e indudable profesionalidad — no había pruebas que facilitaran la investigación — la encomienda había sido obra de quien podría costearse la perfectibilidad de aquél atraco.

— Éste asalto nada tiene que ver con las necesidades del pueblo, Tunwahuil. Fue un acometido político. Me quieren asustar. — Tunwahuil esta vez no rechistó.

Mandé a limpiar los deshechos. Con suerte los ciudadanos no se percatarían del allanamiento y no tendrían que temer.

— No me interesa si vienen a por mí. Que vengan. Lo que no quiero es que me hagan quedar como una exánime ante mi pueblo.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer entonces, Su Majestad?

— Los vamos a encontrar, para que respondan por este crimen. — La vehemencia de la afirmación dejó atolondrado a Tunwahuil, como siempre acontecía cada vez que reafirmaba mis convicciones. Tartamudeó cuando respondió:

— Así será, Su Majestad.

* * *

_Anakin._

Estaba seguro de que rompería algo. La situación era tan exasperante que no hacía otra cosa que enfurecerme a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba sentado, pero al rato debía pararme, para luego sentarme de nuevo y mirar como un imbécil las paredes de aquella habitación asquerosamente lujosa. Estaba seguro de que nunca me había vuelto tan inestable, pero tampoco recordaba una circunstancia en la que me hubieran hecho esperar en un salón tanto tiempo con el único entretenimiento de un cuadro retratado con el rostro de un enclenque. Pateé un banco, y este se quebró produciendo un sonido seco. Mi paciencia estaba llegando a un límite irrefrenable y la imagen de aquél banco roto no me satisfacía, tenía que acabar con aquella habitación, tal vez incluso con el palacio. Suspiré y me apoyé en la pared dejando que su frió tacto me reconfortara. Un gemido ahogado me advirtió de la presencia de alguien. Me giré y mi rostro se desencajó cuando la preciosa mujer apareció ante mí. Traté de calmarme y adoptar una posición causal, aunque no serviría de nada si la dama había presenciado mi puesta en escena.

— ¿Podría ayudarla en algo? — intercedí ante la mirada fija de la dama. No me sorprendería que huya ante el brusco tono de mi voz.

— Er… yo… — balbuceó. De repente bajó la mirada, y me obligué a suavizar mi gesto austero, resultando imposible, ya que la impaciencia continuaba agobiándome. — Lo siento, yo estaba por aquí… y me perdí… y luego lo encontré. — Reprimí un gesto exasperado. La mujer estaba claramente incómoda, y poco podía hacer yo para revertir su falta de determinación. Solía intimidar a las personas, no tranquilizarlas.

— Entiendo — solté. Y esperé que mi seca contestación resultara un indicativo para que se largue. Algo que no hizo, por lo que solté un suspiro frustrado y me esforcé en demostrar un ligero interés. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Ella levantó la mirada nuevamente y sonrió, como si le hubiera dicho alguna palabra bonita.

— Sola — dijo en un susurro. — Sola Neberrie.

Mi gesto de sorpresa le habrá resultado evidente. Ahora que reparaba en sus rasgos parecía tener cierto parecido con la reina, pero era escaso y se veía claramente a cuál de ambas los genes más habían favorecido. La mención de su nombre fue como un masaje para mis músculos, y exhalé toda la frustración que acumulé en el día con un suspiro, dedicándole una cortés sonrisa.

— Y yo Anakin Skywalker, es un placer conocerla. — Ella soltó una risita tonta y sus ojos se apostaron soñadores.

— El placer es todo mío, general.

— ¿Y qué andas haciendo por aquí, divagando por los aposentos de los militares? — pregunté para aliviar su tensionado cuerpo, que denotaba una postura rígida y mesurada. Sin duda había presenciado mi desliz anterior y me apené por ello, debía estar altamente aterrorizada aunque lo ocultara ejemplarmente. A estas alturas debería haber huido y encontrado a kilómetros de distancia, alejada lo más posible del ataque frenético de Anakin Skywalker. Pero no lo hizo, y esa actitud me recordó a la de su hermana la noche anterior. Aunque luchaba por no recordar aquello; resultaría demasiado fácil perderse en los resquicios de mi acelerada mente y romper con lo que quedaba de aquella habitación. Y además no quería espantar a su hermana, eso resultaría aún más doloroso. Si es que ello era posible.

— Eh… bueno. En realidad, nada. Como siempre. — Capturé aquél matiz apesadumbrado de su voz, y el gesto afligido que lo acompañó, que rápidamente se sustituyó con una sonrisa, algo que no me engañó en lo más mínimo por la constitución forzosa de la misma.

— ¿Cómo siempre? — objeté, esforzándome por no resultar demasiado interesado. Algo que no logré. Resultaba inútil tratar de componer una actitud casual, esa mujer no era menos que la hermana de Padmé.

— Bueno… es que simplemente no tengo otra cosa que hacer — respondió, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve matiz rosado. Definitivamente el parecido con su hermana era escaso.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que la hermana de la reina no tenga algo que hacer? — Ella se mordió el labio inferior y su actitud se tornó pensativa, como decidiendo si sería propicio contestar mi pregunta sinceramente.

— Oh, no es que no tenga nada que hacer. Tengo muchas libertades, pero… — Empecé a tamborilear los dedos sobre mi brazo, tratando de refrenar la impaciencia que me generaba el que pause constantemente las frases. —… no encuentro de mi agrado las actividades cortesanas. Es decir, asistir al vestíbulo o a las galerías, tomar el té con las damas, o asistir a las fiestas clandestinas. Cuando era más joven estaba encantada, pero ahora… simplemente me aburrí.

— ¿Y se dedica a divagar por el castillo para matar su aburrimiento? — Se rió con una vocecilla apenas perceptible mientras se tapaba con su mano enguantada.

— No… bueno, sí… Quiero decir, no. — Levanté una ceja, aquella mujer resultaba tan exasperante como su hermana, aunque por razones bien diferenciadas. — Quiero decir que sí, que lo hago, pero que sigo encontrándome mortalmente aburrida. Desearía poder mantenerme ocupada con algo más. — Se tomó una pausa, suponiendo que diría algo, pero al ver que no lo hacía continuó — Quiero decir que me gustaría muchísimo intervenir en algún asunto planetario. — Parecía avergonzada, y de repente las puntas de sus zapatos que sobresalían de las amplias faldas captaron su interés. Y sus manos se rebujaron nerviosas en la tela, escondiendo sus temblores de mi mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? — pregunté, con un tono persuasivo, esperando aliviar su tensión para que lograra escupir la respuesta.

— Bueno… es complicado.

— Tengo tiempo. — Habiéndose dado cuenta de que no tenía otra salida abrió su boca, y antes de que salga algún sonido la cerró y me miró, sopesando su réplica. — No diré nada, Sola, deseo que confíe en mí. — No era cierto, pero aquél asunto se relacionaba con Padmé, puesto que ella administraba los puestos de su gobierno, y no quería dejar escapar una revelación de esa índole. Ansiaba conocerlo.

— Ella no confía en mí — dijo, y su labio inferior tembló apenas, denotando su aflicción. Una lágrima se disparó y temí que la situación empeorara. Aquello me sobrepasaba. El consuelo definitivamente no era una de mis cualidades más apreciativas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo tenía. Simplemente no había sido entrenado para ello. — No es su culpa, de todos modos. Ella es sólo una buena reina y yo… yo… sólo soy una muchacha.

— Debería hacérselo saber, tal vez no esté pendiente de sus deseos. — Una amarga sonrisa surcó su rostro. Tal vez la relación que ellas compartían no era convencional, pero preferiría dejar las suposiciones de lado. Estaba seguro de que con el debido tiempo y esfuerzo podría sonsacarle más información. Mi persuasión podría llegar a límites indescifrables y, a diferencia de su hermana, Sola parecía más proclive a sincerarse.

— Padmé ve en mí una muchacha sin ambición, y no se equivoca.

— ¿Y no es la ambición algo característico de los políticos? — repuse sardónico. Por lo menos había conseguido que se le dibujara una sonrisa verdadera.

— Yo sólo quiero hacerlo para sentirme útil. Para no tener que divagar en los pasillos sola, esperando encontrarme con las desdeñosas miradas de las damas o los gestos de reproche de los caballeros. Soy la hermana de la reina, pero me culpan por no asumir mi posición, por ser una inútil. — Hablaba con un hilo de voz, y no pude evitar sentir lástima. Aquella muchacha me sorprendía por su tangible fragilidad, algo que estaba acostumbrado a presenciar en recónditos lugares de la galaxia, no en el entorno del palacio de Theed y mucho menos con un noble que no era menos que la hermana de una reina. La muchacha era admirable, no sabía de ningún aristócrata que se enfrascara en asumir su debilidad. Que me lo haya contado tan abiertamente era de por sí una novedad. Generalmente aquellas personas eran soberbias por el simple hecho de poseer un derecho de cuna. No era el caso de Sola, tal vez ella sí era sólo una muchacha. — Yo vivo aquí pero nada hago para hacerlo. Es como si no pudiera pagar por la vida que llevo. Y eso… eso no me gusta. Me hace sentir una extraña, como si no perteneciera aquí.

— Sé como te sientes. — Y me sorprendió saber que era verdad. Apenas me inserté en el palacio supe que ese lugar poco tenía que ver con mi estilo de vida. Los pisos marmóreos, las paredes de intensos colores ribeteados en oro, las estatuas y vasijas que adornaban innecesariamente las esquinas y que con su valor podrían llegar a guarnecer a toda una brigada. Incluso la vajilla para el desayuno estaba hecha de un material muy fino, como de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El palacio de Theed era sin duda un despilfarro de dinero, y su redundancia era repulsiva. Me había sentido incómodo apenas me adentré en sus jardines, una corriente negativa que me había saturado desde un principio y que se iba acrecentando mientras caminaba por sus escaleras de entrada, incrementándose cuando deambulaba por sus interiores. Y esa exterioridad, esa sensación de desarraigo no estaba sólo relacionado con la estructura palaciega. También fue su gente, de una humanidad escasa, ataviados con ropajes excesivamente ostentosos, pareciendo su única preocupación exhibir su posición social a través de medios meramente superficiales. Aquella frivolidad me había dejado desconcertado, y un gusto amargo se teñía en mi boca cada vez que tenía que responder como invitado hacia aquellas personas. Podía entender el descontento de Sola, aunque aquella similitud pareciera increíble.

— Ahí estás, Skywalker, te he estado esperando hace media hora — fruncí el ceño cuando percibí al imponente general asomándose por la puerta de sus aposentos. La idea de estrellar lo que quedaba del banco en su persona me pareció una idea tentadora. — Pero no puedo culparlo, veo que su excusa para no presentarse está bien fundada. — Y su mirada se desplazó hacia Sola, quien hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo escondiéndose detrás de mi cuerpo.

— Capitán — saludé secamente, aunque si de mí dependiera le hubiera soltado unas cuantas palabras más. Y no serían justamente decorosas. Pero me encontraba ante la presencia de Sola, y no quería que huya de mí. Me volví hacia ella, y le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — No te preocupes, Sola, puedes irte. Te buscaré luego si quieres seguir hablando — dije para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

— Espero verte luego, Anakin, tú no eres como la gente de aquí. — Se despidió con un tímido saludo, agitando su mano enguantada, y asintiendo al general, quien la miraba inescrutable. Podía palpar el nerviosismo que le suscitaba ese hombre y me embriagó la necesidad de socorrerla. Aquél tampoco me despertaba un buen augurio, pero mi trabajo no me permitía enemistarme con él, por lo que tenía que adoptar una posición recatada, algo en lo que tenía que trabajar forzosamente porque no podía soportar estar bajo órdenes de nadie y menos de un hombre que hacía a la vez de un déspota, imponiendo su autoridad como si de un rey se tratase.

— Pasa, Skywalker. — No esperó a que estuviera a su altura, sino que caminó hacia adentro, esperando que lo siguiese. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, y sin esperar su invitación, lo imité. Empezamos hablando de los reiterativos asuntos de guerra, hasta que acabamos abstraídos al tan novedoso plan de la reina, que incluía una infiltración a la nave principal de la flota separatista. Algo por lo que el capitán se mostraba sumamente negado, puesto que acostumbraba más a la forma de ataque directa, y como pude corroborar, al intenso desprecio que le generaba la reina.

— Es sólo una joven malcriada, acostumbrada a la exuberancia del palacio. Nada sabe de guerras y tácticas militares, por lo que debería ahorrarse de humillaciones y dejarnos el trabajo a los expertos. ¿Una infiltración? Ja. — Me callé, aunque ansiaba recordarle que en el enfrentamiento la reina lo había dejado mal parado, sin posibilidad de réplica. Algo de lo que seguramente su orgullo no lograba recuperarse. La retahíla de comentarios hirientes no cesó hasta luego de algunos minutos, cuando el capitán, notando que no había dicho palabra alguna y percatándose de mi gesto abatido, un encubrimiento de mi furia protectora, solicitó mi opinión.

— Disiento, capitán. No es una idea descabellada. Es más, la he efectuado en diversas situaciones y siempre resultaron efectivas. No dudo de que con el debido aplomo y con los recursos necesarios, se podría llegar a efectuar sin inconvenientes.

— Por supuesto, pero la reina sigue siendo una joven sin experiencia y poca credibilidad. No puede no estar de acuerdo. — Noté cómo me tembló la mandíbula, su desbocada presión me dejó en evidencia cuando me rechinaron los dientes. Apenas supe cómo logré controlarme para no efectuarle un lanzamiento perfecto de mi sable al dar con alguno de sus ojos.

— Disculpe, capitán, pero apenas supero en edad a la reina por dos años, por lo que no me resultaría apropiado considerarla inexperta. — Supuse que aquella noción despertaría su escepticismo. Debía conseguir que confiara en mí, que me considerara un aliado, algo que no lograría si seguía rematando sus conjeturas en defensa de la reina. — Pero en efecto, supongo que el ambiente palaciego la pudo haber cegado del mundo real. — El capitán asintió, satisfecho. A continuación se levantó y se dirigió hacia la licorera. Depositó dos vasos en la mesa, llenándolos con una bebida ambarina.

— Brandy, una delicia — respondió ante mi gesto contrariado. Si me sorprendió que chismorreara sin escrúpulos sobre la reina, como si fuera algún cortesano que no tenga otra cosa mejor que hacer, que se incline a la bebida me dejó sin palabras. Sin duda, Yesso Colto era un general muy particular.

Cuando me ofreció un vaso negué con la cabeza, y tras una sentida disculpa me excusé de aquella habitación, lejos del general y sus excentricidades.

En los siguientes días sucumbí en la monotonía, en los cuales la falta de acción era su característica más constante. Por suerte las tardes con Sola eran lo único que me despejaba de tanta tediosa rutina. Charlábamos en los jardines, en la sala de estar de sus aposentos, o en la terraza norte del castillo. Surgían temas como nuestra infancia, o las incontables batallas de la que fui parte, los cuantiosos escapes de mazmorras y las venganzas hacia mis captores. Sola se reía y se mostraba altamente interesada por mi trayectoria militar. Resultaba una agradable compañía, aunque se mostraba reticente a ahondar en sus asuntos. No surgían temas relacionados con su hermana, y yo, temeroso de interrogar, presentía que su relación era versátil, por lo que rehusaba indagar del tema, consciente de que si lo hacía la pondría incómoda y no tendría más respuesta que un inquietante silencio. Por lo que, aunque la curiosidad era avasallante, Padmé Amidala quedaba relegada de nuestros encuentros.

— Se celebrará una cena informal con motivo del cumpleaños del senador Saruco, me gustaría que fueras conmigo — dijo en una oportunidad Sola. Por su semblante abstraído supe que la invitación le generaba sus dudas.

— No lo sé, Sola. Tal vez no fuera muy apropiado.

— ¡Tonterías! — repuso inmediatamente. — El capitán Colto irá, así como muchos militares, estoy segura de que te llegará la invitación. — Y en efecto, aquella noche encontré un sobre sellado en el que se disponía la fecha y el lugar de la celebración. No iría sino fuese por Sola, quien ya me había hecho conocedor de cuan incómoda se sentía en aquellas reuniones. Supuse que mi compañía le facilitaría su suplicio, y esa misma noche mandé al senador mi confirmación.

Después me arrepentí. Seguramente la reina asistiría, y mi presencia la incomodaría sobremanera, pero me había comprometido con Sola, y no podía consentir alguna clase de desprestigio que hiciese al rechazarla. Supuse que lo mejor sería evitarla a toda costa, y brindarle toda atención a su hermana, tratando, como fuera mi objetivo, hacerle la reunión algo más llevadera.

* * *

_Padmé_.

Los zapatos altos de tacón eran un incordio, pero tenía que estar presentable y mi altura era siempre un problema cuando quería hacer notoria mi presencia. Aunque muchos me dijeran que no necesitaba embadurnarme de accesorios, que mi simpleza era igual de exquisita y que incluso resultaba más atractiva. No necesitaba ser más atractiva, era una reina y como tal, aquellos zapatos de ante color azul cobalto, con incrustaciones de diamantes de talla antigua y engastados sobre cuatro garras, eran imprescindibles, aunque copiosamente molestos. Devolví la mirada a mi reflejo y sonreí, victoriosa. Los pliegues del faldón eran amplios y caían en una elegancia impoluta. La bata de seda celeste en ligamento satén, la casaca en brocatel ceñida a la cintura, el peto decorado con encaje de punto, conferían a mi cuerpo una feminidad extravagante. Rematé el atuendo con un collar de oro blanco engastado con turmalinas mentoladas y aguamarinas azuladas, ambas de una tonalidad coralina y enteramente engarfiadas con diamantes.

Mientras me encaminaba hacia la fiesta, el traqueteo de mis tacones fue el único sonido que llenaba las galerías. Mi entrada al salón donde se concedería el festejo despertó curiosas miradas, y pude confirmar que cada una de las personas que atiborraban la sala se giraron a mi presencia. Me dispuse a saludar a todos los presentes, que para el alivio de mi reticente apresto, no superaban la cincuentena. Traté de suavizar mis gestos y perfilarlos risueños, en sintonía con el ambiente que se respiraba en el salón. Bebí champagne, escuché con aplomo a quien me hablase, respondí con creciente ingenio, me reí en cuantiosas ocasiones y en definitiva, disfruté de la recepción.

Me olvidé completamente de mi actuación cuando distinguí a Sola entre la multitud, aferrada al brazo de Anakin Skywalker. ¡Y con cuánta sugerencia, con cuánto descaro se agarraba! ¡Y él, que tan a gusto parecía con su toque, tan conforme con su cercanía!

— ¿Los ve, ministro? ¡Ahí!, él tan galante y ella tan… elegante, si se puede decir. Aunque preferiría que su atuendo fuera algo más simple, después de todo, su posición en la corte no es tan importante, y aquello no le sirve como excusa para tal extravagancia.

— Decididamente, está usted en total certeza. ¡Pero qué bien se ven! ¿No le parece a usted, tan ávida de entendimiento, que su cercanía resulta un poco… extrema?

— Sí, y un poco mucho diría yo. Aquellos jóvenes están unidos por razones que no todos podemos comprender, pero que yo, gracias a mi experiencia y a mi condición femenina, puedo suponer, incluso hasta afirmar, por lo mucho que se miran (¡y tan indiscretamente!) y por esa confidencialidad tan evidente, que sus lazos no son para nada casuales, y si no es amistad lo que comparten, permítame el descaro, podría ser que lo sea una relación con connotaciones románticas. — A la tan excitante declaración de Lady Tarbó, le siguió un coro de exclamaciones, todas ellas confirmando las sospechas. Y aunque poco podría consentir aquella teoría, puestos la fama cotilla de la dama y su inclinación a adornar con extravagancias poco falibles sus historias, haciendo tal vez algún uso de mi imaginación y observando la escena de la tan desconcertante pareja, presentí, aunque no un enamoramiento apasionado como había atribuido Lady Talbó a su relación, sí una camaradería, una amistad a inicios de concretarse. El cómo se habían conocido me reconcomía, pero mucho más el saber quién había iniciado la relación. Poco pude conjeturar puesto que a menudo me pedían que interviniese en la conversación, prestando mis juicios, pero como estos fueron vagos y sin ningún ápice resolutorio, decidieron dejarme un poco de lado, extenuadas sus esperanzas de que absuelva una opinión definitiva que sólo mi condición de hermana y mis constantes encuentros con el general podrían dictaminar (algo que no ocurría, hacía días que el general no participaba de las reuniones de guerra). Dispuesta a que la atención prestada a la estrambótica moda de mi hermana y a su relación con el general llegara a su fin, traté de llevar la conversación a otros derroteros. Algo que resultó imposible, pues los anteriores asuntos resultaban mucho más fascinantes, y después de todo, yo no parecía la misma, pues me proponía encontrarle la vuelta al embrollo, fastidiándome por fracasar a cada intento, mientras trataba de conllevar el diálogo en una actitud casual que más bien parecía algo forzada. En aquella condición, harta de los temas que seducían a los cortesanos, decidí ir a sentarme a la mesa, y como aquella fue mi decisión, también fue la de muchos otros, tal era el seguimiento que una reina suscitaba.

Decidida a recuperar mi anterior disposición, entablé elocuentemente conversaciones con los comensales. Mi engaño sobrepasó mis expectativas, tanto que nadie habría sospechado de los envites de su reina. Supe encandilar a la audiencia, empleando mi tono más jocoso o sosegado, según se lo requería. Los complacía con mis ocurrencias, los fascinaba con mi tacto distinguido y mis anécdotas imposibles. Nuestra mesa se colmó de risas y aplausos, y entre tanto remilgo, parecíamos sobresalir.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Saruco? — Todos se giraron ante la voz femenina. Sola, emperifollada en un vestido de tafetán carmín, se alzaba espléndida, todavía sujeta al brazo de Anakin, quien parecía trasladarse como un autómata hacia donde mi hermana lo llevase.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Sola? También sería un honor que el general se nos una, por favor, Skywalker. — Reprimí un suspiro de frustración. Aquella sería una velada interesante, y por primera vez en mi vida, no quise interesarme lo más mínimo.

Me giré para no presenciar una escena que me molestaría, aunque no lograba encontrarle una explicación racional a aquella necesidad de esconderme ante algo. Entablé una conversación con el hombre que tenía al lado, aunque después de los respectivos saludos de presentación, no recordaba su nombre y tampoco su rango, aunque me pareció haberle escuchado decir que era un conde. El diálogo convocó mi distensión, y poco a poco, mientras me enfrascaba en explicaciones irrelevantes y anécdotas que prescindían de veracidad, el entorno comenzó a tornarse ajeno. Forzando mi indiferencia, con risas de tinte alegres y despreocupados, con gesticulaciones de lo más reverentes y solícitas, la velada fue aconteciendo en una cadencia tranquila, mientras mi única preocupación se apostaba en el hombre a mi lado, en conservar las apariencias a las que me sometía, con esfuerzo y decisión, pero por sobre todo, por una necesidad absoluta de no dar por sentado mi fracaso. Aquella corriente cuentista se interrumpió cuando, en algún momento, contemplé el rostro del hombre, y más específicamente, su mirada lasciva, que desentendiéndose de mis ojos, revoloteaba por mi cuello y las líneas de mis labios, y luego descendía con lentitud inescrupulosa hasta la abertura de mi escote, donde para mi creciente asombro y vergüenza, se detenía un tiempo indebido. Me giré abruptamente en el asiento, interrumpiendo el estupor del hombre, protegiéndome de su lujurioso escrutinio. Mi mirada se posó, sin que pudiera refrenarlo y a pesar de mi convencimiento de desinterés, en la del general. Comprobé que no era su centro de atención, y aquello me hubiese hecho sentir más tranquila sino fuera porque, vuelto hacia donde el conde se sentaba, sus gestos denotaban un ausentismo bravío en consideración con todos aquellos quienes le dirigían la palabra. Mi desconcierto creció aún más cuando, pasados algunos minutos, prevalecían sus rasgos carentes de gesticulación, y su mirada, perdida en la lejanía del asiento del conde. Los presentes evidenciaron su disgusto, y mi mortificación se hacía cada vez más aguda, hasta que por haber sido de su entendimiento la situación, el conde se levantó de la mesa y apenas mediando palabra, se retiró del salón. Debilitado el sofocamiento, traté de enmendar mi reciente mudez, constatando con los comensales algunas palabras decorativas. Para mi grata satisfacción, Anakin había recuperado su temple anterior, y aunque falto de parla, lograba sonsacar algunas contestaciones, que dadas su brevedad, no complacían en absoluto los deseos de los presentes, quienes ansiaban que se explaye explicando en cautivadores relatos sus tan poco comunes vivencias. Pero el carácter taciturno del invitado se mantuvo durante la velada, a pesar de los cuantiosos intentos de Sola por animarlo a participar. De mi parte, aquello me resultaba refrescante, porque poco hubiera yo tenido que decir si la voz de Skywalker resonara frecuentemente como recordatorio de su inquietante existencia, aunque no se dirigiera directamente a mi persona. Por lo menos, mientras tratara de no cruzar mirada con él, podía engañarme a mi misma y simular su ausencia. Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos la velada no resultó más llevadera. Mi inquietud me revelaba un talante displicente, apenas rozando el límite de lo cordial. Y aunque soportaba estoicamente los interrogantes de quienes solicitaban mi opinión en algún asunto, no dejaba de tornarse molesto, hasta tal punto que se me dificultaba seguir el hilo de las conversaciones y no reparar en el causante de mi turbación. Para mi irrevocable desánimo, aquella situación se prolongó por tediosos minutos, hasta que la banda sonora dio comienzo al baile, y con él, una gran oportunidad de distracción. El senador Saruco inició la danza, y junto a su esposa rellenaron la pista de elegantes y bien comedidos movimientos. Como mi rango lo requería, no se tardó en avisarme de la complacencia que despertaría mi participación, y nunca estando tan aliviada de conllevar aquella obligación, tomé la mano de cuantos caballeros me pidiesen una pieza y prometí a otros reservarles algún baile. Después de haber sido acuciada jocosamente por uno de los ministros para que sea su pareja y dedicarle una pieza, vislumbré entre la multitud reunida un rostro conocido. Mi acompañante, percatándose de mi punto de interés, decidió corresponder a mi deseo. Y levantándome galantemente sobre un hombro, cruzó la pista de baile, ante las asombradas miradas de otros bailarines, y me depositó en la entrada del salón, donde no pude más que reírme de la ocurrencia de quien me había levantado y a duras penas concertar una pequeña reverencia para Palo, quien debatiéndose sus facciones entre el pasmo y la gracia, ofreció su brazo, decidido a compartir el próximo baile.

— Asumo que dará cuenta de cuánto ha despertado interés el acometido del ministro. Supongo que ante tan atentas miradas, lo mínimo susceptible sería regocijarlas con nuestros tan clásicos bailoteos.

— No pretendas ser tan modesto conmigo, que puedo leer en tu sonrisa cuánta satisfacción presumes de ser quien despierta esas miradas.

— Y sólo porque estoy a tu lado. Porque de otra manera, no sería posible que se repare en el fiel amigo de la reina.

— Por fin comprendo los motivos ocultos por los que te desvives en ser mi amigo, ¡no es más que para solicitar aquella atención, aquellos aspavientos que la corte te demuestra, cuya única causa no es más que por ser mi preferido! — La insinuación, en tono de burla y con todo ápice inocente, produjo sinceras sonrisas en Palo y una disposición un tanto forzada para no echarse a reír.

Me condujo hacia el centro de la pista, donde ya quienes nos rodeaban habían conformado un círculo perfecto en torno nuestro, que sólo pudo desinhibirse luego de algunos minutos, cuando ya todos se regocijaron de habernos visto bailar. Pronto aquella sala se vio repleta de movimientos, y me permití relajarme, sabedora de que aunque cualquier imperfecto que cometiera sería motivo de habladurías, por lo menos no éramos la única pareja en la sala de la que todo el mundo estaba pendiente. Lo sabía por las indiscretas expresiones que aturullaron a quienes eran nuestros colegas en el baile, por la indiscutible inclinación que aquellos tenían a volverse hacia un punto en concreto, un ángulo que dada mi posición no podía prescindir. Cuando por fin una risa tonta y comedida hizo que me volviera a mis espaldas y viera con total claridad cuál pareja deslumbrante avivaba la curiosidad, no hice más que imitar a aquellos a quienes había criticado por su mal disimulado aturdimiento. No advino mi asombro por ver a Sola y a Anakin en aquél intercambio, porque después de todo, podría esperarse y me había mentalizado en la velada de que de esa manera sucedería. Pero no podía esperar de un hombre tan modesto y propenso al reproche de las costumbres decorosas, que se haya visto enzarzado en tal actividad como un baile, que no era más que la representación de toda la pomposidad y la frivolidad de la corte. No pude evitar presentir que aquello había sido obra de mi hermana, y me sentí algo desilusionada al comprobar con cuánta falta de carácter había obrado, dejándose llevar por los caprichos de Sola, anteponiendo sus tan aclamadas convicciones a una formalidad de lo más elitista. Lo que sí requirió mi inquisición fue la investidura de la que se jactaba. Porque incluso bajo aquellos rústicos músculos y su piel dorada, sus modos caballerosos lo hacían parecer un igual en la corte, y su elegancia, por la seguridad de sus pasos y la gracia de los mismos, le hacían más distinguido que cualquier otro noble que haya visto. De esa manera, para mi creciente turbación y el descontento de Palo, que no podía soportar con cuánta hipocresía prorrumpió en el baile el general, tales fueron sus palabras, el baile continuó ejecutándose con la única inclinación a saberse conocedores del garbo del invitado. Cuando supe que la pieza estaba llegando a su fin y que no podría considerar a Palo como pareja nuevamente, pues su disgusto ante la exaltación que generaba Skywalker era evidente y no me encontraba en disposición de disimular mi sofoco ante la retahíla de comentarios ofensivos que le dedicaba, me desprendí de sus manos y con una corta reverencia me encaminé hacia la mesa que me correspondía. Aunque nunca llegué a destino, porque el próximo baile comenzó con más premura de lo habitual, y ante la confusión que me generaba el ajetreo, distinguí ante a mí a Tunwahuil, que con una sonrisa, me dirigía saludos de rigor. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme de la sorpresa y responder a su tan insólita consideración, me presentó a Skywalker, y para el asombro y la confusión de ambos, pidió acaloradamente que bailásemos, para el deleite de los invitados, quienes "considerarían aquél gesto como una evidencia del buen trato que se tenía para con la República". Cuando supe que me veía envuelta en una situación de la que me gustaría salirme, pero que a base del recato, de los más que acertados argumentos de mi consejero, y percatándome de las miradas expectantes de aquellos que nos rodeaban, tuve, a pesar mío y con un esfuerzo indolente para mantener mi compostura, que consentirlo. Para mi desatino, era tanto el nerviosismo que suscitaba, tantas las inquebrantables ansias por huir, que apenas pude controlar los temblores que asecharon a mi mano cuando tomé la que Skywalker me ofrecía. En ningún momento pude mirarlo, segura de que si lo hacía volverían a mí aquellos recuerdos ingratos, y mi actitud, sumamente esquiva, se desvelaba manteniendo las distancias físicas en toda la extensión que se me permitía y nunca dando la menor alusión que incite a una conversación. En el transcurso de los que habrán sido algunos minutos de baile, pero que se tornaban tan largos que resultaba desesperante, me había tropezado en tantas ocasiones y confundido de proceder en otras, que no podía más que sentirme decepcionada ante mi torpeza. Calibrando mi actitud, decidí enderezarla, porque aquella inseguridad que representaba no era compatible con el porte de una reina, y presintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes, que sin duda alguna se presentaban tan dispuestos a la crítica ante el espectáculo de una pareja digna de la más alta consideración, me determiné a mirarlo, para salvar dichos comentarios de la ruina a la que me vería envuelta si se me denotaba alguna clase de desestimación hacia tan acogido general.

— No me temas — susurró. Y aquella demostración, desplante propio de quien accede a burlarse, bastó para que mi aversión fuera, aún si se podía, mayor. La convicción de que fuera sincera aquella petición era tan improbable que la descarté de inmediato. Reprobé su condescendencia, su descaro por atreverse a solicitarlo de una reina, y tuve una afectación inmediata al comprobar que mi actitud habría reflejado en él alguna clase de conmiseración, una imagen de desamparo que poco tenía que ver con lo que debía demostrar. Cuando pude digerir su falta de garbo en el sentido implícito que hallaba en sus palabras, que no se prestaban más que para su gozo personal, de eso estaba segura, porque ¿cómo era posible que aquél que me había injuriado y amenazado, tratándome con el más ardiente aborrecimiento y sometiéndome tan airadamente a su gusto, pudiera incluso tener la depravación de pedirme que no le tema? Aquél sentido oculto que revestía esa compasión hipócrita, no tenían otro objetivo que sentirme humillada, apresada tanto en los recovecos del castillo como en sus manejos por la pista de baile. Y no había algo que deplorase más mi espíritu que alguna clase de subyugación de carácter. Y si incluso los medios físicos no lo satisfacían para hacerlo, no dejaría que se contentara con otros aspectos. Así que me desprendí de toda sensación de desasosiego, adopté, en mis músculos ya tensos y poco proclives a desenvolverse, una firmeza que me permitió, aunque no resultar tan grácil como acostumbraba, unos pasos que armonizaran con la cadencia del baile. Sabía que tratar de liderar aquella empresa me resultaría imposible, a él le proporcionaría tantos medios para burlarse que deseché la idea, por lo que consentí que guiara nuestros pasos. Podría tener orgullo, pero no tanto como para justificar con ello lo que abiertamente se prestaba al fracaso. Sabía reconocer una situación como perdida, y daba por descontado que dirigir el baile lo sería, por lo que consentí que lo hiciera, porque más me valía dejar de lado mi orgullo con tal de ahorrarme una humillación, aunque aquello no me enfurecía menos. Sin embargo, me aborrecía la idea de que en las palabras encontrara el mismo control que ganaba con su fuerza, y con la tan certera idea de que aquél hombre era más propenso a la acción que al habla, supe que no se presentaría en esa cuestión como triunfante, siempre y cuando mi ímpetu no se rebajara a amilanarse.

— No es usted quien me asusta, téngalo por descontado. Y hágame el favor de ahorrarse de peticiones, que no es quien para pedírmelas, y además, teniendo en cuenta que no pretendo guiarme por su juicio, a mí entender descarriado y sumamente emocional, debería prescindir de tal atrevimiento, cuya única derivación es un malgaste innecesario de palabras.

— ¿Y si lo considera como súplica? De esa manera, tal vez, encontraría algún perdón que pueda considerar — dijo, pareciendo ajeno a mis anteriores improperios.

— Debo presuponer que se encuentra usted arrepentido. — Y como no contestara, tomé su silencio como aceptación, y proseguí, con aquella revelación resultando un artificio más para mi estrategia, en conseguir acaso la misma afectación que antaño él me había provocado. — No considero perdonarlo, señor Skywalker, porque mi sentido despertó a mi razón. Me ha suscitado tantos pensamientos encontrados su actitud, tan libres de alguna clase de criterio, tan desprovista de alguna sensatez, que estoy inclinada a pensar en ella como un desbarajuste. Así que no se alarme, no me aletargue con sus disculpas porque no podré consentirlas, estando la causa de su arrebato tan arraigada a su natural consternado. Es verdad que he estado muy enojada, incluso absorbida por ruines consideraciones. Pero al paso de los días, he sobrepasado aquél obstáculo que tanto nos priva de visión, que no es más sino el orgullo, y he llegado a la triste conclusión que algo desespera a su alma, que en su inquietud ha usted de refrenarse continuamente, esperando no ser absorbido por aquél torbellino emocional. Así que no espere de mí sino asistencia, porque de mal me valdría yo sino amparo a quien en su confusión pudiera ser víctima de daños irreparables, que tal vez, si su susceptibilidad es menor que la mía, no tendrían en cuenta los elementos que pudieran excusarle. — A aquella terminación le siguió un significativo silencio, que pareció perdurar más de lo que mi compostura soportaría, ansiosa como estaba por conocer su contestación, y algo amilanada por el oscurecimiento de sus ojos, que se había ido acrecentado hasta tornársele sus ojos negros a medida que iba proyectando mi diatriba.

— ¿Y usted piensa, entonces, que aquél elemento es la locura? ¿Me está tomando por un trastornado? — dijo con evidente calma contenida, un ejemplo consciente de que se estaba comidiendo, reforzada aquella resolución ante la evidencia que constataba el agarre de su mano, que si bien no se había reforzado, a las claras se denotaba su tensión.

— No me malinterprete, no dudo de su sano juicio — repuse, aunque mi tono dejó a sabiendas cierta incertidumbre. — Pero ha reforzado la convicción de que su actitud no consiente un motivo esclarecedor, aunque puede suceder que me equivoque, y si ello pasara, le pido que haga retractarme y que de esta manera pueda usted despojarme de toda ceguera. — Hice una pausa, anteponiendo mi lucidez a cualquier turbación, porque lo que diría a continuación bien me podría revelar las razones de su desquite. — Usted entienda, que he repensado su comportamiento tantas veces que a poco puedo encontrar una explicación que me complazca. Puedo decirle que estoy más alejada de una respuesta encomiable y digna de consideración de lo que me gustaría. Aquello ha dado lugar a tantas suposiciones que usted se sorprendería, y no lo dudo, incluso algunas le harían gracia. Aquella suerte de introspección a la que le he sometido, dio lugar a una respuesta llamativa y también del todo factible. Porque ¿acaso no he de confinar su comportamiento tan altamente agresivo a su disgusto por ser la hija de un padre que no hacía sino contrariar sus ideas y llevar las suyas a los extremos? ¿Acaso no podría considerarme culpable por ello, suponiendo, incluso que podría formar parte de sus negocios? Ésta fue, efectivamente, el primer cariz que tomaron mis cuestionamientos. Algo que se ha visto totalmente desbaratado, habiendo sido hoy testigo de la amistad que conlleva con Sola, hija del mismo padre, y que por lo tanto, uno imaginaría que condenada a los mismos prejuicios de su hermana. Por lo tanto he de confesarle que mis cuestionamientos se han visto tan envueltos, tan enzarzados entre sí, que poco pude hacer yo para ordenarlos, para que tomen esa dirección que tanto me gustaría, fuera correcta y transparente. Ante el temor a convencerme de otras erróneas deducciones, he desistido totalmente a encontrar sentido a su arranque, y como no tolero que de los actos no se hallen motivos, lo tuve que atribuir a un conflicto interior, algo que no me es posible conocer, pero que sin embargo, se halla en él una solución considerable. — El término de mi discurso, suscitó, como había esperado, un interminable silencio. El hombre permanecía estático, mirándome a los ojos, aunque pareciera ver a través de ellos o tal vez no ver nada y hallarse en su propio mundo de razonamientos y deducciones. Aquel perturbador mutismo lo acompañó por varios minutos, y lo tuve que atribuir al merecimiento que ensalzaba a su respuesta, aunque luego, cuando el silencio se volvió inquietante, no estuve segura de si aquello se debía a la preparación que aplicaba a su réplica o era un estado que sellaría definitivamente la conversación. Para despejarme de la sensación perturbadora que aquello me ocasionaba, paseé mi mirada por el resto del salón, y como hube de percatarme de la curiosidad de muchos, obligué a mis comisuras a elevarse y a dar testimonio de que se estaba conllevando un agradable momento con el general Skywalker (aunque mucho difería de la realidad), y que las relaciones con la República, podrían, por lo tanto, considerarse salvaguardadas.

— En efecto, debo decir que su hermana es muy agradable. — ¿Y qué significaba aquello?, me habría atrevido a preguntar sino fuera porque evidenciaría mi interés. Con la esperanza de que aportaría aunque fuera alguna minucia más, esperé a que se concretara, pero aquello se volvió decepcionante al comprender que había terminado. La indignación halló paso en mis terminaciones. Su reserva, su tan descarada e indiferente reserva, hacía que nuestra proximidad, aunque escasa en el plano tangible, fuera distante, a raíz de su cerrada cadencia, en el plano emocional. Por supuesto, no esperaba comprometer al general en confesiones, ni mucho menos. Pero incluso algunas palabras, algo que me apartara de la tan incierta ignorancia, incluso aunque no fuera transparente, incluso aunque el significado de ellas no fuese rescatado sino a través de una minuciosa reflexión, me hubieran extasiado. Pero que mi hermana fuera agradable, aunque tan insulso y discorde a toda consideración, era un razonamiento tan simple, que a lo sumo podría acusar su amistad, no a intrigas ni a sentidos ocultos, sino a una conformidad sin fines que los que se espera de una simpatía y, por oposición, considerar mi compañía como desagradable, aunque ya se me habría advertido de ello en la ocasión en la que tan gravemente se me había desestimado. Por finalidad, constaté que aquella contestación no podía sino rehuir a todo acopio esclarecedor, y presintiendo que aquél tejemaneje no podría diluirse a través de su cooperación, desistí la idea de presionarlo, y como no había otra razón por la que la presencia tan cercana de ese hombre me resultara apetecible, me resolví revolverme y dar por finalizado el baile, aunque mucho faltaba para que la música lo acabase y mi comportamiento sería, para cualquier observador, falto de cualquier aspecto decoroso. Sin embargo poco pude manifestar, porque cuando Skywalker dio cuenta de mis intenciones, me retuvo, acaso si era posible, más firmemente, y su brazo, tan arraigado ahora a mi cintura, me atraía tan duramente, tan salvajemente, que aquello me pareció la acción más bárbara de la que me haya visto partícipe. No se apiadó de mis agravios, que con tanta insistencia, pedían que me suelte. Y aunque traté en vano de desentenderme, con la máxima discreción posible para a nadie despertar un curioseo, su brazo me seguía oprimiendo, y su mano, que antes apenas había rozado la mía, ahora me estrujaba tan fuertemente que fue necesario llamarle la atención para que no me hiciera daño.

— No pensará darme un desplante aquí mismo, donde todos podrían corroborar su actitud a una insolencia. No sería propicio para su gobierno — repuso. Y sus palabras fueron tan desprovistas de ingenio, tan obvia era su veracidad, que no me quedó dudas de la inflexión burlesca que les había acompañado. A todo límite acarreada mi propiedad, me dejé llevar por mi hartazgo, y con consiguiente circunspección, le propiné un puntapié en su pantorrilla, y aunque no resultando de ello daño alguno, sirvió para expresar, ante la indiferencia con la que se medían mis palabras, mi enfado ante su desatino y su tan altamente desconsiderada falta de escrúpulos. A aquello sobrevino un escaparate desconcertante, una presunción tan fatua y humillante que mi paciencia y compostura se avecinaron al desplome. Su sonrisa, su tan desesperante sonrisa de lado, superior y socarrona, estandarte que con tanto orgullo se plantaba en su rostro para dar con el fin de otra disputa, una que llevaba tan aborreciblemente casual, como si hubiese sabido con antelación su triunfo, que portaba con tanta frialdad como arrogancia, como si se hubiera percatado cuán terriblemente era para mí aquella humillación. La música paró y con ella nuestros movimientos, y después de unos segundos de quietud que utilizó para jactarse, me soltó bruscamente, y dándose la vuelta con el mismo aire displicente, caminó, con paso temerario y sin el menor regusto de vacilación, hacia la salida, dejándome en ascuas, odiándolo más a cada momento.


	5. Desilusión

Desilusión.

_Padmé_.

Los días pasaron. El sol se reflectaba en el vidrio de los cubículos protectores en el día, y su luz, violeta por el tornasol, bañaba los árboles y se reflejaba en los lagos. Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí la primera vez que lo vi, cuando apenas unos días atrás se habían construido los escudos, y yo me paré junto a la ventana de mi torre para presenciar el espectáculo. Había visto los prados, que adquirían en su verdor una bruma violácea, como emborronando el paisaje; a lo lejos asomaba el pueblo, sus tonalidades encendidas por aquél fulgor. Desde ese día nunca más me asomé a las ventanas, porque nunca más disfrutaría de la tarde acogedora, ya fuera caminando por los jardines o recogiendo flores en el prado. Ahora sólo lo hacía de noche. Solía dedicar algunos minutos a mirar, por la misma ventana, y me permitía soñar con los días en los que no tenía más preocupación que rizarme el cabello, disfrutar de manjares, o pensar excusas para cuando transcurría una tarde sin que nadie supiese mi paradero. Ahora el día me privaba de ello, porque era esa luz, aquél velo de ensueño, un triste recordatorio de que Naboo nunca volvería a ser lo que fue.

Volví a mi mesa de trabajo, los papeles se esparcían por doquier, desordenadamente, tan acorde con quien los estudiaba. De pronto me parecieron muchos, y dudé, como las tantas veces en que no me esforzaba por alentarme, de mi capacidad para establecer su orden. Tomé uno entre mis manos, y cuando pude enfocar sus líneas, el papel tomó la forma de un documento donde se expresaban las minuciosas observaciones, no muchas y poco clarificadoras, que hasta ahora constituían la investigación del atentado contra las construcciones. Era tan pobre su contenido, tan lejano a resolverse la cuestión, que produjo en mi ya descolorido ánimo, una especie de parpadeo, como la clase de centelleo que antecede al apagón. Me volví hacia la ventana, al cielo encapotado, cobertor de las naves separatistas, y luego al pueblo, que precediendo a la oscuridad del bosque, destellaba con sus miles de luces y proveía de vida al horizonte.

La decisión se me presentó con la determinación misma de quien no debe dudar en ningún momento, por temor a cualquier momento declinarla. Me deshice del vestido, quité las horquillas que con tanto ahínco envolvían mi peinado, y sentí una tremenda satisfacción al despojarme de ellas. Corrí la cama lo suficiente para abrir el compartimiento que bajo ella se escondía. Una pequeña portezuela camuflada con los motivos del suelo se entreveía, no por su constitución, sino por la pequeña aldaba que sobresalía de ella. Retiré las ropas que escondía dentro. Los pantalones oscuros ceñidos, la camiseta simple, el capotillo negro y las botas ordinarias de cuero. Una vez disfrazada, recogí algunos créditos y los deposité en una bolsita que luego enganché a mi cinto, donde pendió junto con la pistola láser. Después de asegurar la puerta de mi habitación, pues que nadie me encontrara dentro sería motivo de desespero, y por prudencia, encubrir mi escondrijo y salvaguardar cada detalle que posibilitara el escepticismo, quité el cuadro que mediaba entre mi habitación y el pasadizo, y me adentré en sus tan familiares recovecos, recorriendo con extremo sigilo sus pasillos, orientándome por la memoria que el mismo derrotero transitado por meses me la figuraba. Salí al exterior después de haber atravesado alcantarillas y otros lugares subalternos. Poco me interesaba el olor que me haya quedado impregnado, pues al lugar al que iría, aquello me serviría como una característica más a encubrir mi procedencia. Lamenté, como tantas otras veces, el no poder utilizar una nave. Aquello habría sido imprudente porque las posibilidades de ocultamiento se hubiesen desvariado, y ahora, bien resultaba imposible, puestos el bloqueo aéreo y los amplios riesgos que constituirían el que si no lograran atraparme, den por terminada mi expedición exterminándome con un disparo. Si bien el tiempo se me acortara ostensiblemente, me había acostumbrado. Ya mis piernas no dolían por el esfuerzo, y solía correr con tanta celeridad como mi ritmo me lo permitía, sin fatigarme en cuanto acababa en mi destino. Al principio solía temer el bosque, porque para ir a la ciudad debía traspasarlo, puesto que éste rodeaba con frondosidad el castillo, sin ninguna otra clase de ruta asequible. Pero a estos términos, ni su encomiable presencia me asustaba, ni su oscuridad avasalladora, como tampoco los inquietantes graznidos que se advertían, que si bien lograban ponerme en guardia, nunca me agitaban como antaño, cuando solía atribuirlos a seres que escapaban a lo real y que no eran más que producto de meras leyendas pueblerinas. Así que cuando llegué al bosque, su magnífica presencia no me amilanó. Me sentía escondida en la seguridad de su negrura, en la extensión de sus ramas, que repletas de hojas, cubrían toda su superficie. Cuando me adentraba en el bosque, podía respirar tranquila, mi ritmo se acortaba y me permitía sosegarme. Con la apaciguadora verdad de que nadie osaría seguir a una sombra a la oscuridad de la espesura, hice lo propio y descansé, sólo diez segundos, permitiéndome recuperar los instantes de incertidumbre que siempre acompañaban a mi fuga del castillo. Me dispuse a correr. Mis pies apenas tocaban la hierba, de tan rápidos sus movimientos. Me sentía volar, en plena concordancia con el aire, mientras respiraba el aroma salvaje y puro de la floresta, llenando mis pulmones de la deliciosa fragancia, sintiéndome renacer, desprendiéndome de quien fuera, solicitando la libertad de quien sería. Aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos, apenas sintiéndose un roce, amortiguado por el crepitar de las hojas cuando el viento las golpeaba. Un trueno resonó en la lejanía, y luego, los característicos traqueteos que derivan de la lluvia cuando contactan con las hojas. La caída del tronco me tomó por desprovisto. Alcé las manos en un acto reflejo, y retrocedí apenas unos pasos, temblorosos por la sorpresa. El estruendo que siguió a su caída mortificó mi ya atolondrada compostura, pero todo mi ser descompuesto supo recuperarse cuando un sonido metálico penetró en mi audición. Un droide yacía aplastado por la caída del árbol, sus restos esparciéndose por doquier, algunas de sus partes remitiendo chirridos agonizantes. Levanté uno de sus trozos, y todavía no pudiendo entender la derivación que encerraba el merodeo del aparato por los bosques, y menos aún al descubrir su origen republicano, me decidí a escapar prontamente de aquél peligroso panorama, lejos de tormentas acechadoras y de droides cuya existencia no hacían sino fomentar mi curiosidad ya abarrotada de incertidumbres. Así que corrí, si era posible, no más rápido, ya que mis capacidades humanas no me lo permitían, pero sí incansablemente, como si mis pasos se efectuaran bajo la conciliación amenazadora de la que me había visto partícipe. A poco se veían las luces de la ciudad, mientras la iba alcanzando, a mi parecer, demasiado deprisa, pero aquello era producto de los nervios florecientes, y el suave cosquilleo que atenazaba mis músculos. Cuando me encontré de cara al escudo, lo recorrí algún tramo, esperando encontrar el portal, única vía de acceso a la urbanización. Decidí parar en cuanto pude divisar a los guardias, algunos apostados en el arco, otros circundando el terreno. Me tomé algunos minutos para recuperarme, y cuando mi respiración dejó de tornarse agitada me presenté ante ellos, y tras exhibir mi identificación falsa, me dedicaron algunas señas de mala manera para que al fin logre entrar.

Una vez dentro, me dirigí a donde acostumbraba, a la zona de tabernas y lugares cuya utilidad era de una procedencia dudosa. Ocultándome bajo las sombras de los edificios, tratando de alejarme lo más posible de las luces artificiales, y protegida por el velo de mi capucha, no fue difícil para mí esconderme de las miradas sospechosas que provocaría un ente de contextura pequeña, plenamente ataviado con ropajes oscuros y además, una capucha de la que apenas se avistaba parte del rostro. Me permití relajarme cuando me adentré a la parte más turbia de la ciudad, parte porque en aquellos territorios nadie osaría sospechar de mi incógnito vestuario, ya que la mayoría de los concurrentes llevaban la misma pinta. Los edificios derruidos, el olor pestilente y la gente misma del lugar, de tan diversos aspectos que sería imposible consentir un patrón común, hacían el escenario de aquél lugar, donde las operaciones ilícitas y las actividades clandestinas eran tan frecuentes que hasta se tornaban típicas.

Uno de los locales a los que habituaba se encontraba escondido en un callejón próximo, siendo la única advertencia de su existencia un cartel derruido que apenas se entreveía. Había un muchacho cuidando la puerta, que habiendo insistido en tantas ocasiones con tanta vehemencia para que me dejase entrar, habiéndose mi persistencia tornado cansina, éste no tuvo más remedio que acceder a mis peticiones, y ahora, con la socarronería con la que trataba conmigo, siempre evocando aquellos momentos de tozudez y humillante negación, me saludó con un cariñoso apretón de hombros, y aunque no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, le correspondí con una sonrisa, aunque no estaba segura si fue captada bajo la capucha.

— ¿Qué tal te va, pollito? Hace tiempo que no apareces, ya me extrañaba.

— He debido tomarme unos días. El ajetreo del palacio me tiene ocupada ¡hay tanta gente nueva! Y además ¿cómo podría olvidarme de mi fiel protector? Aunque me pueda molestar admitirlo, extrañaba escuchar tus historias, ¿contarás algunas hoy?

— Seguramente que sí, ya sabes, no puedo declinar a una audiencia enardecida. — Ambos nos reímos de su comentario. Zek Ley, porque así era su nombre, era un muchacho de complexión robusta y bien formada, sobrepasaba con creces la estatura media y era indudablemente amenazante, tanto por su figura como por la expresión hostil de su rostro. Me había topado con sus malas maneras y sus secas contestaciones desde un principio, cuando, hace algunos meses, me presenté en la puerta pidiendo cordialmente mi admisión al local. El desconcierto que había sentido después de su rotunda negativa no me había privado de repudiar su falta de cortesía y decoro, hasta que de improvisto, recordé que los buenos modos no solían utilizarse en aquél ambiente, y percatándome de mi estupidez y las consecuentes sospechas que desataría, tuve que retirarme, incluso lanzándole un juramento, un triste encubrimiento ante la gravísima falta que había puesto en evidencia mi noble procedencia, y que supuse no podría engañar ni al más endeble de los hombres. Después de otras tantas visitas sin éxito y sus consiguientes groseras respuestas, descubrí que el muchacho que cubría la puerta se llamaba Zek, y decidiendo conseguir su amistad, entablé conversaciones con él, que aunque unilaterales, le surgieron primeramente molestas, para luego, ya habiéndole embaucado con estrafalarios chismes de la corte, comenzó a sonreír disimuladamente, luego a escapársele cortas carcajadas, para luego corresponder con monosílabos o expresiones sugerentes. Mi compañía se había hecho tan habitual, que echó de menos mi falta el primer día que me ausenté, y lo supe porque al día siguiente me preguntó sobre la causa del abandono. A partir de ese día, ilusionándome al contar con su agrado, nuestra conversación fue haciéndose más generosa, y ya desprovisto de todo rastro de hostilidad, se generó tal confianza entre nosotros, que cuando pregunté si algún día me permitiría pasar, él contestó que me habría dejado hace tiempo, y en especial los primeros días, con tal de poder librarse de mi molesta presencia. Haciendo caso omiso a su sarcástico humor, me adentré con tal alegría en las inmediaciones del local que tuve que contenerme para no empezar a dar saltitos como si de una adolescente se tratase. Al principio me había sentido tan perdida y fuera de lugar que cuando Zek se sentó a mi lado en la mesa más alejada del ajetreo que pude encontrar, le agradecí ostensiblemente, y a partir de ese día, siempre que terminaba su guardia y después de pedir su tan acostumbrada sidra, venía a hacerme compañía, atención que estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar por las constantes ofensas que insinuaban varios concurrentes. Con la sola presencia del hombre, bastaba para apartar cualquier amenaza de robo que pudiera acontecer, y aquello me hizo sentir hacia aquél chico un agradecimiento inmenso, aunque no podía dejar de sospechar que tenía sus dudas con respecto a mi persona, y que tal vez, para verse prevenido de las causas que afortunaban mis visitas, se había visto en la obligación de vigilarme. Aún así, de aquél comportamiento adviniendo el sobrenombre de "mi protector", me sentía segura, siendo Zek la única conformidad que encontraba en aquel desapacible lugar.

Aquella especie de taberna no era, ni mucho menos, acogedora. Toscos muebles poblaban la escena, charcos y suciedad inundaban las paredes y los pisos, y una barra se apostaba en el fondo, siempre concurrida de gente, ya sea para pedir sus bebidas o reuniéndose en torno al relatador, una persona que acostumbraba a contar una historia, ya sea ficticia o real, sobre cualquier tema que pueda resultar interesante. Zek acostumbraba a cautivar con su imperiosa voz a todos los presentes, y aunque su dialéctica y apasionamiento eran escasos, bastaba para capturar la esencia de sus relatos con lo imponente de su porte y con la consideración de su tan afamada reputación.

Cuando me encontré dentro, repuse en quien estaba llamando la atención de la mayoría. Una mujer ya entrada en años relataba con aparente tranquilidad una historia sobre criaturas de las montañas, que como ya la había escuchado en varias ocasiones, decidí dirigirme a la barra y pedir una sidra, algo que hacía comúnmente para asemejarme a las gentes del lugar, aunque la bebida no era de mi agrado y siempre se la tenía que derivar a Zek en cuanto me hastiaba.

Luego me apelotoné en la mesa habitual, lejos de la gente y los conflictos que acarreaban, y me dispuse a observar con creciente aplomo el panorama, tratando de dilucidar si en la escena encontraba algo fuera de lo común, o si los ánimos se habrían tornado algo más sombríos a causa de los actos delictivos que se habían llevado a cabo. Pero el clima circundante era el mismo, la gente charlaba con tranquilidad en algunos rincones, otros tomaban sus bebidas reunidos en las mesas, y había unos pocos que se encontraban rezagados en un aparte del local, llevando disimulados atuendos como el mío y habiendo en su actitud un deje misterioso. Es más, parecían tan compenetrados en su charla, tan próximos unos de otros, como si se previnieran de escuchas inoportunas, y tan intensa su conversación que a poco me hicieron prestarles algo más de atención, aunque esta no llegó a ser inquietante, puestos que su actitud no denotaba rareza alguna en relación con lo estipulado, y por ello se consolidaban como un componente común en la perspectiva de los bajos barrios. Aún así, no dejé de dedicarles algunas miradas, porque si bien aquella situación era de lo más corriente, no recordaba haberlos visto con anterioridad, aunque no sabría decirlo con certeza, puesto que apenas se dejaban ver a través de sus capuchas. Pero estaba segura de que nunca había visto tal grupo con anterioridad, siendo su total ocho personas de diferentes complexiones, aunque no podría determinar su sexo por lo ataviadas que estaban con sus capas.

— Ey, chico. Dame, dame — solicitó, al despertarme de mi ensimismamiento, un viejo corpulento y algo gordo, que me pedía con una voz claramente degenerada por el alcohol, dinero, o supuse que era aquello lo que requería. Me salvé de contestar cuando Zek, con su voz intimidante, le pedía sin ningún reparo que se largue.

— Eres un blanco fácil, pollito, tan chiquita como un insecto y tan fácil de aplastar, que hasta un viejo zalamero se aprovecharía de ti. — Como ya acostumbrada estaba a sus improperios, prescindí de hacerle caso, y señalándole un asiento contiguo al mío, le pedí que se sentase.

— Aquella señora está nuevamente relatando sobre las criaturas de las montañas — dije, con un claro propósito de averiguar lo que me proponía. Solté un sonoro suspiro y luego proseguí. — Me gustaría poder escuchar nuevas historias, las que se cuentan son siempre las mismas y se torna aburrido escucharlas.

— Bueno, hoy no te aburrirás.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿A qué debo tan excitante afirmación?

— Vamos, no te hagas la que no sabes.

— Disculpa, Zek, pero no pretendo nada.

— Bien — dijo, y bebió un par de tragos de mi sidra, que ya se la había ofrecido anteriormente. — Todos hablan sobre este grupo de personas que asaltan mercados y destruyen construcciones. Nadie sabe quiénes son ni para qué lo hacen, pero siempre se cuentan historias sobre ellos, aunque no se sabe si son de verdad o un puro invento, pero nadie duda de que exista.

— ¿Qué clase de grupo? — pregunté.

— No lo sé, tal vez militar o algo así. Nadie duda de que estén organizados y que saben manejarse. Nadie los ha descubierto aún, la policía hace oídos sordos, y nadie se atreve a hablar muy alto ni a revelar nada.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué la gente los está protegiendo?

— No los protegen, Thesse. Si no hablan es porque les temen. — Y tras limpiarse con su manga los restos de sidra de los labios, se inclinó hacia mí, estando tan cerca que me molestó que se tomara aquella libertad, aunque luego recordé que no se regía por las mismas normas que me habían inculcado, y que tal vez aquél acercamiento era una pauta de conducta que asemejaba la confianza, un trato que en aquellos páramos estaba bien visto. — Dicen que la reina está asustada, y como no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir de la situación, hace como si no existiera.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? — pregunté, tratando de ocultar la alarma que se había disparado por aquella confesión.

— Nadie en particular. Digamos que es la opinión de todos.

— Tal vez ella no lo sepa.

— Tal vez — replicó Zek. Supe que la conversación había finalizado cuando Zek reparó en el hombre que ahora se subía a la barra y pedía atenciones, las cuales mi amigo estaba más que dispuesto a dárselas, y a poco se fue olvidando de mi presencia y la conversación que tan lejana estaba a darle por terminada. Igualmente lo escuché, porque como Zek me había advertido sobre las nuevas historias de dicho grupo que se contaban, me invadió una plena curiosidad por entender los conocimientos de aquella gente sobre el caso.

— La tarde era soleada, pero no había nadie en el camino con quien compartirla — comenzó el hombre, y al terminar su frase los pocos murmullos de la sala se acallaron, y el silencio expectante se consolidó como única pauta de conducta. — Yo estaba sentado en un banquito, cuando un caballero se aproximó, con su armadura gris y su divisa de color amatista, y me preguntó si deseaba acompañarle en su aventura. Y yo acepté, de lo aburrido que estaba y porque además, por su imponente tono de voz, resultó imposible negar su petición. Caminé a su lado por la ciudad, siempre ocultándonos en las sombras, o escalando los edificios, seguíamos nuestra trayectoria por arriba de éstos, cuidándonos de posibles sospechas que la visión de un caballero pudiera provocar. — Hizo una pausa, que usó para colmar de aire a sus pulmones, y mirar de principio a fin a su audiencia. — Cuando le pregunté por la causa de su aventura, él me dijo que hacía honor a la justicia. Y aquella declaración me hizo respetarle. Así caminamos un tramo hasta que escuchamos el suave zumbido de una nave aproximándose. Nos escondimos tras un pilar y esperamos a que pase. Algo que no ocurrió, porque la nave paró y bajaron de ella nada más ni nada menos que Los bandidos silenciosos. — A aquella declaración le siguió distintas muestras de asombro, representadas con muchos ¡oh!, ¡ah!, e incluso algunos juramentos. Yo no pude más que desconcertarme ante aquél nombre, que tras una observación de Zek, supe que se lo habían designado al mismo grupo del que antes mi amigo hacía referencia. — Se pusieron sus capas y se volvieron invisibles, dispuestos a atacar una nave trasbordadora de alimentos. Pero antes de que incluso lo pensaran, ya estábamos yo y el caballero dispuestos a hacerles frente. Con nuestros miembros como únicas armas logramos reducir a la mayoría, y los pocos sobrantes no tuvieron otra alternativa que escapar, aterrados. Y entonces, aún sin ninguna clase de arma láser y con nuestros enemigos protegidos por la invisibilidad, salimos vencedores. Y ahora yo y el caballero… — No pude seguir escuchándolo, porque sus palabras servían sólo para infundirme tedio; tal era su engrandecimiento adulador, tan repleto de fantasía que era inevitable desconfiar de su veracidad. Por fortuna, no fui la única en recelar de las palabras de aquél hombre. Zek estaba en total acuerdo conmigo, expresó su disconformidad ante la exaltación de la anécdota, aunque concibió como verdaderas algunas partes del relato.

— Es indudable que ha decidido vanagloriarse, tan expresamente que resultó ridículo, aunque su proceder no hizo más que infundirme gracia. Fue tanta la mentira, tanto el fantaseo… ¡Capas de invisibilidad! ¡Qué chiste! — exalté, aunque estaba convencida de que aquello podría ser una posibilidad.

— No es ninguna mentira, en parte.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Todos hablan sobre que usan unos mecanismos para volverse invisibles. Por eso se los llama los bandidos silenciosos, porque nadie los ha visto obrar, pero todos saben que los vandalismos suceden.

— ¿Y cómo entonces nadie duda de que fueron ellos los artífices de los atentados si no los han visto hacerlo? — pregunté, confundida.

— Porque tienen una forma de destruir particular. Lo hacen con un material dilusivo, o algo así he escuchado, aunque puede ser que me equivoque. La cuestión es que este material es muy costoso, apenas entra en contacto con cualquier cosa esta se desintegra en pocos segundos. El único motivo por el que se sabe que en aquél lugar hubo una construcción antes de la destrucción es por el rastro de porquería completamente llano que queda luego, y creo que dijeron que se trataba de un material grisáceo, altamente corrosivo.

Si bien la imperfección con la que mi amigo constaba su discurso hacía de su veracidad una duda, no pude más que tener en cuenta su argumento en cuanto a posibilidades se refiere. Indudablemente el montículo cochambroso posterior a los atentados poseía las cualidades aportadas por Zek, y la idea de un nuevo elemento, uno capaz de tan alta envergadura que hiciera derretir tales materiales como el duracero o el permacreto, concebía en mis anteriores suposiciones su conformidad, ya que tanto los recursos como la investigación del nuevo material tenía que ser conllevado por quien pudiera costearse tan altos gastos, es decir, como a lo aludido en mi anteriores alusiones, a un grupo sumamente organizado, con vistas de un objetivo claro, con intereses que no refieren su destrucción a un simple motivo de protesta. Tal era mi estado de alarma que apenas pude consentir al comentario de Zek. Mi preocupación aumentaba a medida que cavilaba sobre la situación. Ya dejaba de ser una suposición el que la encomienda derivase de un grupo organizado, con suficiente aporte financiero para solventar una tecnología de primera línea, con posibles artefactos proveedores de invisibilidad y materiales capaces con su contenido en deshacer en unos segundos lo que a fuerza maquinaria se tardarían horas. Aquél misterioso acreedor no dejaba de escaparse a mi conocimiento, aunque mis conjeturas me permitieran entretenerme un tanto. Ante las limitaciones derivadas del bloqueo aéreo, la imposibilidad de traspasarlo suponía que la amenaza se advenía del mismo interior de Naboo, conviviendo los partícipes tal vez en la misma ciudad que me encontraba, que de tan cerca mío y de tan inteligentes sus movimientos, no me privaban de imaginar los eventuales infortunios que traería acarreada mi presencia, desprovista de toda protección, en aquellos parajes. Se me vino a la mente tantas presunciones que hicieron de mi alterado estado de ánimo una enredadera de emociones. Había sido tan impulsiva, tan poco precavida, que aquella visita nocturna podría desencadenar mi propia tragedia. Si aquellos que buscaban con su caos derrotarme, tenían a poco más que unos metros la oportunidad de finalmente hacerlo, y la suma facilidad con la que lo lograrían, encontrándome sola y en medio de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, posibilitaban que mi desaparición fuera desconocida y mucho más tentadora que el invertir tan elevado presupuesto.

Comprobé que Zek no se había enterado de mi inquietud, y supe agradecer como tantas otras veces los pocos cuestionamientos que advenían de un carácter tan falto de susceptibilidad y perspicacia como el suyo.

Mi enojo con Tunwahuil hizo enrojecer a mis mejillas, aquello adviniendo del ocultamiento de los hechos que había propiciado. En calidad de consejero, y con las más amplias relaciones que podía tener con la policía de la capital, la seguidilla de asaltos tendrían que haber llegado a sus oídos, y el que solo me haya comunicado uno de esos tantos, hizo crecer mi escepticismo para con su persona a niveles indescifrables. De alguna manera encontrándole la vuelta positiva a todo aquél embrollo, había encontrado la prueba definitiva que me hacía conocedora de la deslealtad de mi consejero. No podía despedirlo, porque aquello me pondría en evidencia ante mis enemigos, quienes deducirían mi conocimiento de sus planes, y las consecuencias que aquella información podría impulsarles a hacer no serían del todo convenientes. Ante la ventaja que me proporcionaba sobre Tunwahuil el saber de la inconsistencia de su lealtad, y que éste siguiera conviviendo con su credibilidad de mi presunta ignorancia de los hechos, me daban un elemento más para utilizarlo en ocasiones más oportunas. Además, el confesarle a Tunwahuil mis reproches sólo valdría para despertar su suspicacia. Se preguntaría cómo habría abrigado aquellas ideas, y conocedor de mi limitada vida en el palacio y de todas las personas que frecuentaban mi despacho, ninguna de ellas tan carentes de raciocinio para internarse en el ajetreo de la ciudad, y mucho menos con la amenaza del bloqueo separatista, sería propenso a buscar distintas fuentes que me habrían valido la información, y aquello dejaría en términos alarmantes el posible descubrimiento de mis visitas nocturnas. No hace falta contar con una intuición infinita para pronosticar las futuras desdichas una vez divulgada aquella conducta. Además de la constante humillación social que equivaldría un comportamiento nada comedido y tan dispar al que se espera de una dama, se pondría en juicio mi sensatez, ésta tan falta de noción al atreverse a merodear por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, entre personas cuya consideración moral era por demás baja, ¡y encima parecer indiferente, con tan poca consideración, como para desafiar una posible captura separatista! Empezarían a juzgar sin comprender, inventarían tantas respuestas a mi comportamiento sin contentarse con ninguna, hasta que la idea de locura iría consagrándose en sus frívolas mentes, publicitándola entre sus pares sin ningún registro de delicadeza, siendo su motivación la única satisfacción lo interesante que conlleva la novedad, y para aquellos que ansiaban con efervescencia verme en desgracia, con sus dones de persuasión me injuriarían, tan meticulosamente que proporcionarían a mi ruina una marca denigrante como es la de mi insolubilidad mental. ¡Qué tristes días serían la consecuencia si me desquitaba de manera tan imprudente con Tunwahuil! ¡Qué tan machacado dejarían mi orgullo, qué tan ofensiva sería mi decadencia! Sin escuchar a la vocecilla que me exaltaba lo retorcido de mi razonamiento, me permití volverme hacia mi interlocutor, que miraba con gesto perdido a la gente del lugar. De repente mi mirada se posó en aquél grupo que antes había observado, quienes en la misma enigmática actitud, se apelotonaban tan juntos que parecían conversar sobre algo desmedidamente importante, tanto que deseé tener unas de esas capas de invisibilidad que portaban los bandidos para poder inmiscuirme de incógnita en su charla.

— ¿Quiénes son aquellos, Zek? — pregunté, concertando la pregunta que revoloteaba hace algunos minutos en mi mente. — Detrás de ti, ocultos en aquél rinconcito. Trata de mirar disimuladamente. — Aunque esta petición sirvió muy poco ante el escudriñamiento de Zek, tan absorto estaba en su función como guardia, buscando cualquier posible amenaza considerable sin reparar en discreciones. Al observar por algunos minutos al grupo, se dio la vuelta, y con evidente gesto desinteresado, se encogió de hombros y pidiéndome tranquilidad, un estado tan difícil de conciliar tanto como un tratado de paz con los separatistas, insistió en que no era más que una de esas escenas corrientes que acontecían todo el tiempo. Sin decir nada más, se levantó con miramientos a la barra, mientras, consultando lo elevado de la hora, hice acopio de mis fuerzas para levantarme, y tratando de reunir todo el optimismo posible, salí de aquél lugar, aunque aquella tórrida sensación en mis entrañas no desapareció hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando después de algunas pastillas calibradoras de sueño, pude finalmente dejar de revolverme entre mis sábanas y sucumbir a inquietantes pesadillas sobre sujetos invisibles, derrocamientos y juicios, muchos juicios donde siempre me inculpaban.

_Anakin_.

Había sido una tarde trabajosa que apenas había dado tiempo para el respiro, pero aquello fue agradable a mis pensamientos, confortante para privar de mi mente cualquier divagación que llevara a cabo sobre temas que poco bien hacían a mi estado de ánimo. Me encontraba en las inmediaciones del estacionamiento, relucientes naves se apostaban en los flancos, algunas con droides reparadores trabajando sobre ellas, un espacio más asemejado al estilo de Coruscant que al romántico y extravagante Naboo. Tal vez por aquél motivo resurgía en mí algo parecido al entusiasmo cuando las obligaciones militares acababan, porque estas constaban de aburridas conferencias y tediosas reuniones sin regusto sustancial y que podrían pasar de largo sin que repercutiese su falta. Aunque no podía desproveerme de la etiqueta militar, ya que la tradición era una insignia imprescindible en aquella corte, solía sentir una conformidad a medias entre aquellas criaturas simples que eran los droides, cuyos movimientos podían controlarse con sólo intercambiar ficheros, y tan alejados estaban de los trajines de caracteres complejos que me parecían más agradables como compañía que los residentes de aquél palacio. En ellos encontraba una paz que difícilmente se abogaba en los problemas que surgían de las personas, y el mantener en constante movilidad a mi mente en un proceder tan metódico como lo era el componerlos o coordinarlos, hacían del paso de las horas incluso más llevaderas.

En aquello estaba cuando una presencia resultó evidente a mi percepción, una cualidad tan desprovista de explicación coherente como lo era el instinto que me determinaba a su utilización. Pronto, a través del ruido de sus pasos, pude entrever que en realidad se trataban de dos entes, aunque no visibles por la nave que taponaba mi perspectiva, quedando oculta mi persona también para ellos. No hice amago de esconderme, sino que proseguí con mi tarea, como si las voces que ahora resonaban estruendosas en el estacionamiento no existieran. Pero ellos no resultaron advertidos de su audiencia, y siguieron con elocuente tranquilidad hablando sobre temas insustanciales, hasta que la conversación tomó otro calibre, y mi mente se apostó plena a escucharlos. Apenas me percaté de la audacia del droide que antes había atendido, que ahora promulgaba chillidos de protesta ante la falta de atención. Después de desconectar al droide me apresté a escuchar la conversación, aunque aquella actitud me parecía tan discorde con mi forma de desenvolverme, ésta mucho más directa y sin ninguna inclinación a conocer pensamientos ajenos que no resultaban imprescindibles para resolver alguna misión, que no pude atribuir mi comportamiento a otra cosa que no fuera la necesidad. Una que había nacido apenas enterado estuve de la verdadera identidad de Amidala y que la falta de información y de medios asequibles para encomendarme en una investigación me había privado de conocer la tan ansiada respuesta. Ahora que después de varios días de desquiciante incertidumbre veía la posibilidad de averiguarla, aunque fuera a hurtadillas y de una forma reprochable, poco podía contenerme para no aprovechar la oportunidad, e igualmente, después de hecho, no quedó ningún remordimiento capaz de sobrepasar la desazón que a veces el exceso de información produce.

— De esto no puede enterarse Amidala, porque por más que quisiéramos que conozca a sus artífices, sería contraproducente al negocio, y no se suponen con exactitud las consecuencias que pueden tener una actitud tan poco precavida como la pretendida.

— Lo comprendo totalmente, uno se espera de una persona tan razonable como la reina un proceder meticuloso y prudente. Pero las ganancias que obtendríamos con tal de que conozca la situación serían inestimables.

— Concedo a Amidala un arte en el modo de proceder que pocos adquieren y dominan, y aquella respetabilidad es lo que atemoriza. No debemos excedernos, el temor a reprimendas debe consentir la desistencia de cualquier impulso.

— ¡Pero las ganancias! ¡Las ganancias que aportaría para hacernos callar de una vez! Si la verdad llega a salir, su gobierno sufriría tales convulsiones que ni ella podría moderarlos, y créeme, ella haría lo que esté en su mano con tal de no llegar hasta ese punto, hasta el punto de que toda la galaxia de cuenta de la verdadera situación que tan escondida permanece.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mejor es estudiar la situación, y luego proceder del modo más conveniente. No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya ¡este despotismo debe acabar de una vez!

Luego de alegar a otros temas que poca importancia suscitaban, los hombres se marcharon, y apenas di cuenta de su ausencia, me encerré en mis cavilaciones, tal vez asentando un hecho que a pesar de que no me sorprendía, me decepcionaba su veracidad. Encontraba en las palabras de los hombres una animosidad apuntada hacia al gobierno que rendían, y no sólo a su reina, sino a una determinada situación, que aunque no revelada en palabras, se intuía, por el secretismo con el que se manejaba y la evidente gravedad del asunto, tenían su correspondencia con los negocios turbios de los que se ocupaba su padre antes de su fallecimiento. La realidad a la que me había negado tras conocer algunos indicios del carácter de la reina, tan apasionado por sus ideales y tan firme en sus arranques, además de los principios y valores tan dispares a los de su padre, me habían conmovido desde un principio, cegándome de la verdad que escondía esa imagen tan pulcramente constituida, de tantos gestos inocentes y de una vivacidad tan carente de malicia en sus observaciones que hacían imposible dudar de su nobleza. ¡Pero qué tonto había sido! ¡Con cuánta facilidad había caído ante la belleza de sus ojos almendrados! Y ahora que me sabía conocedor del tema, de la verdad que acuciaba su semblante, era plenamente consciente de que la reina no podía merecerse ningún merecimiento más que mi aversión. Y tratando de librarme la culpa que en esos días me había martirizado, ante la idea de su inocencia y el sometimiento injusto a mis injurias y al violento arranque a la que la había llevado, ahora encontraba mi absolución, porque después de todo, no podía sentirme agravado por un acto en el que la víctima era causante de una atrocidad tan grave como lo es el esclavismo. Y aún así ¡me sentía tan desdichado! Porque, ¡qué fácil sería si hacia ella no tuviera otro sentimiento más que la aversión! Pero la atadura de la que no podía desprenderme, aquél sentimiento que había sido tan puro y ahora se volvía nefasto, ¡cuán miserable me hacía! Si sólo pudiera huir de él, sino lo tuviera tan presente al ser cualquier objeto un recordatorio de ella, si en aquél planeta ahora no me encontrara, entonces, tal vez, la pena que tanto me afligía amar a una persona tan cruel entonces no me corroería tanto.

Había sido tanto el desánimo poseído al descubrir por primera vez con cuánta falsedad me había manipulado, con cuánta frialdad había encubierto su verdadera identidad, que me había costado horrores aquél sentimiento de traición que se había apoderado de mí apenas fui consciente de su mentira. Todavía recuerdo aquél día, los sucesos anteriores al descubrimiento. Nada me había inducido a sospechar, ni aquellos modos nobles en los que a veces se replegaba, ni los márgenes de duda que poblaban sus palabras ¡ni siquiera el atuendo que llevaba antes de que la descubriera, tan admirable como es propio de una reina! No, nunca podía fijarme en detalles cuando de Padmé se trataba. Había hecho de tonto, tan perdido estaba en su belleza, acobardándome en mis respuestas y actuando como un imbécil orgulloso para no retratar mi aturdimiento. Y luego la seguí, sí, porque al parecerme enojada necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo con ella, porque no soportaba que me rechace tan despectivamente. Recorrí infinidades de pasillos, siempre ocultándome para que no notara mi presencia, hasta que sentí que se detenía, y con él mi corazón, cuando vi dos caballeros postrarse de rodillas ante ella, y en mi estupefacción, tomarle las manos y con unas frases que carecían de sentido para mí, se alejaban no sin antes inclinarse y decir "Su Majestad". Necesité unos cuantos minutos para entenderlo, y cuando lo hice unos temblores asecharon a mi cuerpo y me invadió tal sentimiento de desolación que hubiese ido a reclamar que me confirme, abriendo de un golpe la puerta que cubrían sus aposentos, la verdad de lo escuchado o inculpar a mi mente por delirante y ridícula. Porque, ¿cómo podía aquél ángel haber salido de las entrañas de la más deplorable persona que jamás haya conocido? Tuve que desistir a mis instintos demoledores, cuando una mujer entró en los aposentos, y llegó a mí el murmullo de que en aquella habían unas cuantas más. Cerré mis puños y traté de refrenar mi agitación. Volví a mis aposentos y no salí de allí hasta el momento de la reunión, donde haciendo acopio de toda fuerza, promoví una indiferencia en mi actitud que a poco estuvo por asfixiarme, y acaso en algunas ocasiones dudé de mi capacidad de control para propinarle tantos insultos como a mi juicio se merecía. Detuve mis ansias, siendo el único consuelo poder encontrarla a solas y hacerle saber cuán despreciable me sentía. No puedo confesar que tras ello me sentí mejor, a pesar de que traté de convencerme de ello. Tan atestado de emociones como estaba, tan confundido y hastiado de sentir, me encomendé en encontrar una posibilidad que desbaratara mi infelicidad. Ya más calmado, y suponiendo que Amidala no tenía por qué ser una esclavista sólo por ser hija de su padre, me limité a esperar con ansias un nuevo encuentro, aunque al mismo tiempo me retenían los horrores cometidos aquella noche. Su rostro afligido, espantado por el miedo, eran imágenes tan redundantes en mis sueños que temía fueran realidad. Sabía que no podría recomponerme ante una expresión reprochable, a que me esquivara con su mirada o a que se encogiera con sus hombros como si con ello pudiera dejar de existir. Afortunadamente, nada de ello ocurrió. La entereza de Padmé la mantuvo en su acostumbrada altivez, y su orgullo la hacía resplandecer con copiosas manifestaciones de alegría. Aquello me desconcertó en un primer momento, hasta que supuse que poco podía influir mi comportamiento en una reina, o por lo menos no más que una débil confusión de haber prodigado tan diferentes tratos en tan poco tiempo. Aquello lo descarté aliviado, porque poco podía soportar yo tanta indiferencia de su parte, cuando me pidieron tan insolentemente que bailara una pieza con ella. Su mano tembló al posarla sobre la mía, y ese gesto, por más leve que fuera, me demostró cuán asustada se sentía por nuestra cercanía, y expresó, al no importunar ninguna conversación, lo poco que le atraía tratarme. Después de haberme incomodado lo suficiente como para querer dar por terminada aquella farsa, a pesar de que me era grato su preciado toque y dado nuestra intempestiva relación, siendo aquella una única oportunidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, no lo hice, a pesar de su tan desquiciante frialdad y ese aire despectivo que poblaba sus facciones, tan anhelante estaba de poder desprenderse de mí. Sin embargo me habló, tanto como si lo hiciera una madre a un niño, soltándole una regañina, y con un trato tan amable y decoroso que no pude sino pensar en que haya perdonado mi conducta. Más aquella conmoción primera tuvo su flaqueo, cuando después de hacer una observación de mi carácter, me desbarató totalmente cuando adjudicó a mi odioso arranque una cuota de locura. ¡Aquella mujer, tan menuda y tan íntegra, me había injuriado y humillado tildándome de trastornado! Apenas pude evitar replicarle y decirle todo lo que atañe a mi comportamiento, pero no podría, por lo menos no en aquella situación y mucho menos al ser ella quien me lo pide en una solicitud tan desinteresada como curiosa, no respaldándose en un sentimiento real, sino como un capricho, siendo su único atractivo el poder encontrarle un sentido a su confusión. Y más pude enojarme yo al hablar ella en ese tono tan conmiserado, como si en verdad se apiadara de mí. A ese punto mi paciencia era ya tan poca que no dudé en acabar con las ansias que me devoran cada vez que la veo y la atraje hacia mí, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío, llenándome con su exquisito aroma, y humillándola tal vez incluso más de lo que ella había intentado contra mí. Supe en ese momento que me odiaba, pero no pude apenarme por ello, es más, sentí un desbordante regocijo, después de todo, no podía aspirar a tenerla tan cerca de otra manera que no fuera por el que el azar nos había impuesto y, como confirmaban sus insultos, sin su pleno consentimiento. ¿Qué podía hacer yo, un general que había nacido esclavo, por quien además de atosigar a mi pueblo, se encuentra tan lejos de mí como así lo supusieran los dos planetas más alejados de sí de la galaxia? Más aquella situación de inferioridad, que no había hecho más que destruir cualquier imaginación mía, me mantenía en mi plenitud de cabales. ¿Qué hubiera hecho, si en vez de encontrar una actitud tan despreciativa, la embriagara a ella una total entrega hacia mí? Poco podría entonces yo contrariarla, le correspondería incluso si con ello estoy traicionándome a mí mismo. Pero entonces recuerdo sus gestos desdeñosos, sus soberbias formas, aquellas que me recuerdan mi verdadera procedencia y la suya, y lo que nunca entre nosotros podría ser. Sumado a todos aquellos impedimentos la confirmación de su verdadera índole, sería imposible no sentir por una persona de tan encontrados defectos, como es la falta de principios y virtud, su tan acostumbrada disposición a la falsedad, y sus modos de señorita arrogante y presuntuosa, otra cosa que no fuera aversión. Pero no podía, aún más sabiendo de sus crímenes, odiarla. El único pesar que me embargaba era una dolorosa desilusión, pero sin embargo el mismo sentimiento estaba allí, consternándome en mis sienes e imposibilitando mi pecho de otra sensación que no fuera el dolor. ¡Qué perversas emociones, qué tan retorcidas eran, y lo que habría dado con tal de no sentir ese delito martillando mi corazón! La razón que llevaba la reina en considerarme trastornado tal vez tuviera su certeza.

Cuando pude recuperarme de mi propio desprecio, supe que habían pasado ya horas desde que la tan indeseable conversación había ocurrido, y cuando me fijé en las piezas del droide que se esparcían por el piso, advertí que lo había destruido sin que diera cuenta de hacerlo.

Cuando me dirigí hacia la base, más para encontrar en ella la misma monotonía que me permitía alejarme de pensamientos infructuosos, un soldado vino a mi encuentro y me comunicó que el canciller había querido entablarse conmigo, pero como nadie había sabido donde estuviera, tuvieron que prometerle que correspondería apenas me entere. Bien sabía yo que aquella falta sería reprendida, pero sin rechistar, me dirigí hacia el holocomunicador y tras esperar una eternidad a que el canciller pudiera desocuparse, este me atendió. Su tono afable y su característica benevolencia no me infundió ánimos del todo, más se derivó en un anhelo por todo aquello que había dejado atrás en Coruscant. Percatándose de mi decaimiento, el canciller preguntó la causa, pero como no quería entrar en detalles inexcusables, lo justifiqué en el ajetreo de la corte, tan dispar a lo acostumbrado, y en la imposibilidad de algún movimiento militar que me permitiera poder manejarme dentro de mi ambiente. El canciller me correspondió con promesas de próximas labores, y yo asentí, como siempre complacido, aplacando sus temores a que me encuentre abatido diciéndole que trabajaría al máximo hasta llegado el momento de maniobrar. En un giro anticipado de la conversación, me reprendió, algo severamente, por mi inconstancia y los deslices que habían protagonizado mi estadía. Y a esto se refería, claramente, a mi escasa disposición de ser encontrado, acompañado de una falta de humor que tan inconveniente era para quienes trabajaban conmigo, al desvariar sus ánimos y haciendo difícil la convivencia. Prometí mejorar mis modos, y ser paciente ante quienes no rezumaban un total empeño, asumiendo con tanta gravedad como el mismo canciller que la falta residía no más que en mí mismo y mi alta propensión a no tolerar incluso pequeñas equivocaciones que más valdrían dejarlas de lado. Antes de despedirse, y esto lo hizo con su acostumbrado afecto paternal, me pidió vehementemente que cumpliera mis obligaciones asistiendo a las reuniones militares. Como era inexcusable en aquél páramo mi comportamiento, apenas tuve que decir más que asumir mi culpa sin adentrarme en pretextos que alivianen tal descuido. Y el canciller no prorrogó más la comunicación, sin hacer más preguntas que pudieran retenerlo un poco más, sin pedir que explicara mi tan incomprensible modo de proceder, aunque lo agradecí enormemente, puesto que carecía de una excusa formidable y ni yo estaba seguro de por qué todo el asunto me afectaba de tal modo.

_Padmé_.

Se me iba a presentar el plan de infiltración a la nave separatista. Lo supe cuando una holotransmisión había arribado a mi escritorio. La situación con los separatistas no había cambiado. Aquellos, tan fieles a su terquedad, se empecinaban en bloquear Naboo y a solicitar la entrega de la reina, quien con tanto ahínco había desbaratado los negocios que conllevaban con el anterior gobierno de Ruwee, rompiendo todas las relaciones que tantas ganancias les habían granjeado. Después de solicitar una recomposición de contratos y haber obtenido una respuesta negativa y además, para su tan susceptible orgullo, una reacia contestación que rebatía cualquier posible negociación, habían decidido demostrar su capacidad atiborrando con sus naves el espacio aéreo, queriendo dar su merecido a la reina que, según el líder de la Federación de Comercio retrataba en sus transmisiones, con tanta soberbia y descaro rechazaba sus ofertas. La movida de Nute Gunray había sido intuida mucho antes de que se efectuara la amenaza. Había viajado a Coruscant con el único propósito de conseguir suficientes fondos para los costosos escudos que salvarían Naboo de un ataque desquitado, y después de varias sesiones en el Senado Galáctico, de realizado tantas reuniones en mi departamento para convencer a aquellos de los infinitos perjuicios que acarrearía la caída de un país como Naboo, y de asegurar la inminente batalla que se daría, conseguí el soporte tan buscado, y al cabo de pocas semanas, los escudos se levantaron flamantes brindando su protección a Naboo. Así, el bloqueo aéreo surgió como posibilidad ante la inesperada maniobra de Amidala, y si bien se habían realizado algunos ataques aéreos, aquellos impulsados por el capitán general Yesso Colto, legitimados todos por el Parlamento, la relación entre las dos partes constaba más de amenazas que de hechos bélicos, aunque aquello no había conseguido mayores beneficios.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en uno de aquellos sillones que con tan poca gracia adornaban el salón de reuniones. El capitán general me hablaba de nimiedades, pero yo poco podía escucharle, todo mi reparo se encontraba en su derruida dentadura y el aroma que con tanta desvergüenza se desprendía cuando hablaba. Mi sorpresa al inquirir en su falta era tan evidente que me sorprendía que el capitán no haya interrumpido su tan inconveniente charla y alejado para que nadie más pudiera dar cuenta de su error. Pero al seguir insistiendo, se lo tuve que atribuir a su susceptibilidad infectada, que con tanta evidencia, rezumaba de cuánto descaro había osado al contraer bebidas de dudosa procedencia. El hecho de que el general pudiera predisponerse al alcoholismo me había sorprendido de tal manera que en una primera instancia apenas pude contestarle, y en mi ensimismamiento por ver los errores que podría acometer casi me olvido de mi entorno y de todos los presentes. Cuando giré para encarar al comité, me pasmé un momento al ver entre los presentes a Anakin Skywalker, quien había dado tan ridículos pretextos para excusar su inasistencia que a poco pensé que aquello sería permanente, pero logré disimular mi estupor y di comienzo al plenario, en una oportunidad dirigiéndome hacia el susodicho general para echar en falta su nula concurrencia.

— Hoy definitivamente será un día de resoluciones ¡pero si contamos con la mismísima presencia del general Skywalker! ¡Qué alegría que vuelva a ser partícipe de nuestras reuniones! Esperemos que su tan inesperada aparición acarreé buenos augurios. — El general se sintió tan confundido al ser el destinatario de tan armoniosas palabras, y más aún de tan inesperado remitente, que apenas pudo asentir torpemente con su cabeza y murmurar algunas palabras de disculpas que a mí me sonaron incomprensibles.

En la reunión prevaleció un acuerdo bilateral, siendo la única causa de aquél entendimiento la indisposición del general para generar contrariedades, aunque más bien podría decirse su acatamiento a prescindir de cualquier coherencia de pensamiento. Aquél pequeño ápice positivo, que no era más que la grotesca posición en la que estaba sumida el capitán general, hizo de mi estado de ánimo un entusiasmo creciente, apenas viéndose aplacado cuando reparaba en la expresión taciturna de Skywalker, quien de todas maneras, ya no consentía la misma turbación en mí como lo hacía en una primera instancia. Aquél cambio en mi aquiescencia, hizo que me desenvolviera aún con más empeño, y a poco el final de la reunión, logré convencer a la mayoría de que la tan esperada infiltración se llevara a cabo dentro de tres días, período dentro del cual se ajustarían los últimos detalles. Y así, con las expectativas tan altas que apenas podía concebir mi regocijo, seguí mi camino hacia mi despacho en compañía de mi concejero Tunwahuil, e incluso sus aires de hipócrita conformidad ante el resultado no lograron amortiguar mis ánimos apremiantes.

— Lamentaré enormemente fundir su tranquilidad — dijo Tunwahuil una vez en el despacho. — Pero es mi deber comunicarle tal afamada noticia.

— No creo que haya nada que digas que revocará mi esperanza, pero aún así ¿de qué se trata?

— Ha llegado un mensaje esta misma mañana, pero para no importunarla, he dejado el asunto para cuando logre desprenderse de sus obligaciones. — Tras pedirle que me lo comunique, continuó. — El mensaje ha llegado de la Ciudad de Lanca, y me temo que su contenido es tan deplorable como la misma causa que lo lleva a hacerlo.

— Dígalo, no entiendo el motivo de tantas vueltas. De todos modos, ¿qué podría ser peor de lo que está ya aconteciendo?

— Es sobre su padre. — Mis sentidos se apostaron a escucharlo, y una pequeña alarma asomó por las rendijas de mi mente. — Perdone que no se lo he dicho con anterioridad, pero aquello era un secreto de Estado, y no podía hacer nada contra el juramento de privacidad que se me impuso a acatar. Pero en vistas de las extremas circunstancias en que nos encontramos, no puedo más que referírselo, sólo por lo que atañe a la necesidad. — Hizo una pausa, pareciendo recobrarse. — Su padre ha sido víctima de una relación extramatrimonial. — Dejó su relato en ascuas, tal vez esperando una histérica respuesta de mi parte. Tras un "por favor, siga", no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. — Esto fue hace muchos años, y producto de aquello fueron varios niños, que en calidad de sus hermanos, quieren participar en el próximo acto de rememoración de su padre, el cual se dará en pocas semanas.

— Entiendo — suscité. Tomé asiento en una de las butacas, más por hacer algo que por necesidad. — No pueden venir. — Tunwahul asintió, como si aquella fuera la única respuesta viable. — Podría ser tanta la indiscreción, que si de dominio público fuera, mi familia se vería acarreada por centenares de perjuicios. — Tomé una pausa para considerar opciones y me levanté del asiento repentinamente, de pronto sabedora de los inconvenientes que aquello supondría para mi gobierno. — No podemos… no — susurré. — ¿Qué edades tienen esos niños, Tunwahuil?

— El mayor de ellos supera los veinte, y el menor sólo cuenta con tres años.

— Si la relación fue solventada en vísperas del matrimonio con mi madre, aquello se considera traición. La mujer podría valerse en un juicio la condena de una muerte, y si no es así, el encierro en prisión sería perpetuo.

— Así es, Su Majestad.

— Por lo tanto, el que su venida a la corte despierte la curiosidad de muchos no supondría un gran beneficio para aquella mujer, ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¡Y los niños! Ellos se verían condenados socialmente.

— Deberíamos entonces responder a la par de su argumento, que de tan respaldado por todas las consecuencias legales y sociales que usted ha dicho, revocarían indudablemente los deseos de esta… mujer.

— ¡Oh, no, no Tunwahuil! — exclamé. — No podemos arriesgarnos a que se descubra la correspondencia, aún si ésta fuera en papel.

— ¿Entonces deberíamos enviar un mensajero?

— ¿Quién sabe, qué espera esa mujer de nuestro proceder? Tal vez no se contente con un mensajero ni el contenido de nuestra respuesta, incluso con las inconveniencias que depositaríamos si su deseo es llevado a cabo. No, Tunwahuil, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la mujer arme un lío por cuenta propia si no logramos corresponder sus peticiones. ¡Quién sabe si estará en sus cabales, o si actuará por puro despecho una vez fuera rechazada su solicitud!

— ¿Y qué sugiere entonces, Su Majestad?

— Iré a aquella ciudad, Tunwahuil. Tardaré a lo sumo unos días. De aquella manera no nos arriesgamos a un escándalo público, pues le presentaré mis respetos y no quedará herido su orgullo. No podrá entonces desobedecer mis órdenes de discreción, pues se verá con mi presencia misma para intimidar sus posibles deseos subversivos.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Lo que escuchó, Tunwahuil.

— Pero ¿qué ocurrirá si se equivoca? ¿Si aquella mujer no hace un escándalo público porque le prohíba asistir a un insignificante evento?

— Entonces mis esfuerzos serían en vano, pero no perderé nada con tal de resguardar mi gobierno de aquella posible amenaza. Bien sabe usted que ante un golpe como aquél mi gobierno se vería ampliamente desmoralizado.

— Sí, sí, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué usted? Podría enviar a su hermana Sola, no creo que oponga objeciones. — Solté una risa ante tal ridícula idea.

— Sola enloquecerá por sí misma al enterarse de esta noticia, Tunwahuil. Me sorprende que no conozca su temperamento después de tantos años. Sí, iré yo. Y después discutiremos los términos. Por favor, no diga nada de esto. Le pido, como fuera una última voluntad, que lo hablado no deberá por ningún motivo salir de estas cuatro paredes.

— Tiene mi palabra, Su Majestad.

— Puede irse entonces, Tunwahuil, sino tiene ningún asunto más por comunicarme.

— Muy bien — susurré, una vez hube quedado sola en mi despacho. — De todas las intrigas y maquinaciones de la corte, tal vez el escándalo que mi hermana protagonizará cuando se entere de esto sea mi mayor preocupación.

— ¿Con quién está hablando, Mi Señora? — pronunció una voz. Mi mirada perdida se enfocó en la mujer que me miraba con gesto extrañado.

— Con mi padre — contesté, mientras le sonreía a Almydia, y volviéndome a mi derecha, proseguí. — No te preocupes, amado padre, haré lo posible para que el nombre de nuestra perfecta familia Naberrie no se vea nunca manchado. — Me giré, aún sonriendo, hacia el rostro de mi aún más sorprendida dama de compañía. — Como seguramente supusiste, confía plenamente en mis habilidades, y cree que Sola podrá comprenderlo. ¿Qué? — solicité, burlándome secretamente de su pasmo. — ¿No concuerdas en que pueda hacerlo? Padre nunca se equivoca.

— Por supuesto, Mi Señora. — Y se fue, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia, saliendo por la puerta mientras movía sus manos como si hiciese señas, seguramente correspondiendo aquello a algún culto extraño.


	6. Desliz

**Desliz.**

_Anakin_.

– Entonces, ¿usa un sable láser? ¿Tal como los jedi? – preguntó Sola mientras se llevaba un trozo de fruta a la boca.

– En efecto.

– ¿Y es que se lo permiten? ¿Sin haberse consagrado como tal?

– Han sido necesarias varias gestiones, pero cuando se cuenta con el respaldo del Canciller, todo es posible. – Sola asintió, un tanto sorprendida, supuse, por el apoyo que el Canciller me concedía, y después siguió con su labor, rellenando su copa de vino, desenmascarando los frutos que necesitaban desprenderse de su cáscara. La velada continuó con el apacible intercambio acostumbrado, hasta que un guardia se apostó cerca nuestro y le comunicó a Sola los requerimientos de la reina, quien pretendía la presencia de Sola en sus aposentos por asuntos de plena importancia.

– ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué difícil me es creer tal cosa! ¿Está diciendo que mi hermana me ha llamado, solicitando mi resolución? – El guardia asintió, mientras remarcaba la prontitud con la que debería concretarse el hecho. – De acuerdo, iré, aunque esto no deja de sorprenderme lo más mínimo.

Se levantó de su asiento mientras yo seguía su ejemplo, y cuando iba a pronunciar palabras de despedida, me interrumpió, alegando que mi presencia sería tan necesaria como la suya, dando prioridad al hecho de que la acompañe. Tras expresar mis dudas con respecto a su petición, por las tantas inconveniencias que aquello seguramente acarrearía, las denegó rotundamente, plenamente convencida de que estaba en un error.

– Pero general, fíjese que es usted un representante de la República, y como tal, debe compenetrarse con todas las cuestiones que rodean a nuestro gobierno.

– Seguramente su hermana disentirá con su opinión. Tenga en cuenta que si hubiera querido que participe, me habría mandado llamar.

– Anakin, no te estoy pidiendo que cumplas con los deseos de mi hermana, después de todo, ella es una reina, y no hay deseo que valga tanto como para denegar un deber. Y ese deber, querido, se te ha impuesto apenas aceptaste tu misión aquí.

– Sin embargo, no quisiera contrariar a la reina.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nadie ha dicho tal cosa! Juzgas mal a mi hermana, quien no es una persona de rápida ofensa como crees. No hay posibilidad de conflicto ante una nimiedad como esta, adviniendo la legitimación de tu presentación en la reunión al simple hecho de ser quien eres, una tan notoria personalidad.

– No veo el motivo por el que no se rescinda de sus deseos, si como usted dice, se trata de una nimiedad.

– A mí me parece, Anakin, por tus intentos de desacreditar mi petición, éstos tan consistentes, que asedias un motivo oculto. Si no fuera porque estoy segura de que apenas tienen trato, diría que entre tú y mi hermana ha surgido alguna malquerencia.

– Se equivoca.

– Entonces no entiendo por qué tanta resistencia.

– De acuerdo, iré, pero ante cualquier dificultad presentaré una excusa, porque no tengo pretensiones de contrariar a su hermana.

* * *

La opinión de la reina al verme cruzar la puerta de su despacho, fue, a juzgar por la nula movilidad de su rostro, indescifrable. Asintió una vez hacia mí y saludó a Sola fríamente, como correspondería a un trato que sólo se concede por el rigor. En el mismo salón, en el cual fui invitado a sentarme en alguno de los canapés que lo configuraban, se encontraba el consejero de la reina y su jefe de seguridad, el capitán Panaka, según pude asegurar tras su presentación. Se sirvieron bebidas y bocados de varios sabores, más nadie probó nada. La tarde se entrevería encantadora sino fuera por las esquivas expresiones de los acompañantes de la reina, por su mutismo reservado y por los constantes signos de impaciencia que imposibilitaban a sus miembros aquietarse. Finalmente Amidala tomó la palabra, explicando con aparente tranquilidad la situación que inquietaba a su familia, aunque su mirada, tan lejos de ser impasible, tan discorde con la imperturbabilidad de su tono, ésta siempre fijándose en su hermana, denotaba a las claras un mensaje de advertencia. El silencio que prevaleció después de terminado el relato resultó tan incómodo que me replanté mi estupidez al haber aceptado ser partícipe del encuentro. Sola permanecía en un mutismo apenas controlado, queriendo romperlo pero al final desistiendo cuando abría su boca para enunciar algo pero cerrándola tan rápidamente que apenas uno daría cuenta de la acción querida a realizar. Se levantó repentinamente después de algunos minutos, se acercó sigilosamente a su hermana y se paró frente a ella, tan cerca que seguramente podían sentirse el aliento mutuamente. Teniendo la certeza de que el de Sola estaría mucho más cálido que el de su hermana, tanto lo demostraban su ceño fruncido y sus manos convertidas en puños, no me sorprendí cuando estampó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hermana, aunque el golpe, resultando más estruendoso de lo esperado, despertó en los presentes, e incluso en mí, una alarmante preocupación. Nos levantamos esperando separarlas, y en el momento en el que tomaría el brazo de Sola para impedir que repercuta otra acción semejante, ella se apartó, se alejó unos pasos, y al volverse, su ardiente mirada reposó nuevamente en la de su hermana, mientras lágrimas furiosas resbalaban por sus mejillas, haciendo de su expresión una máscara aún más desesperada.

– Tráiganle un vaso de agua – solicitó Amidala. El encargado de hacerlo fue Tunwahuil, y en cuanto volvió para entregarle el vaso a Sola, ella se lo arrebató de sus manos y se bebió su contenido sin pararse a tomar aire.

– ¿Cómo puedes atender semejantes blasfemias? ¡Tú, que eras su hija preferida! ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de él? – barbotó una vez recuperado el aliento. Su rostro estaba transformado como si un espectro desquiciado se hubiera apoderado de él, sus manos se movían frenéticas y su pecho subía y bajaba como si no pudiera encontrar aire, como si aquél que había en la habitación no fuera suficiente.

– No es una cuestión de creencias, es una realidad, de la que estoy tan abatida como tú lo estás ahora.

– ¿En verdad? ¿Y me lo dices así – bramó, pareciendo de tan tensa que se desintegraría en cualquier momento – como si apenas te importara? ¿Cómo si fuera un asunto más que atender en tu agenda? ¡Explícame esta insensibilidad, Padmé! Porque no puedo atribuirla a otra cosa más que al desprecio que siempre tuviste a nuestra familia.

– Sola, quise a mi padre más que a ninguna persona en el mundo.

– ¡Fuiste una traidora en el pasado! ¿Por qué pensaría que no lo seguirías siendo? ¡Eres la maldición de esta familia! ¡Te aborrezco como nunca aborrecí a nadie, y hubiera preferido que la muerte se haya hecho cargo de ti en vez de a nuestro padre!

– Cálmate, Sola – respondió Amidala, como si las palabras de su hermana no hubieran mellado en ella. – Entiendo tu enojo, pero no valdría para nada seguir ejerciéndolo. Tenemos que resolver esta cuestión como…

– ¿Cómo, Padmé? – interrumpió. – ¿Cómo si fuera algún asunto de Estado? ¿Es que esta mancha funesta en el nombre de nuestra familia no es para ti otra cosa que un perjuicio?

– En efecto, será un perjuicio sino logras controlarte.

– Oh, no te preocupes, Padmé, me controlaré – dijo con una sardónica sonrisa. – Pero no me negarás el derecho a vengarme de esa mujerzuela que se acostó con mi padre.

– Entonces reclamo prudencia, porque tu decisión no acarrearía sino más conflicto a nuestra familia, y un escándalo público de este calibre podría valernos el honor de los Naberrie.

– ¿Pero es que esto no te conmueve? ¡Insultó a nuestra madre, Padmé! – Movió la cabeza repetidas veces, como si descreyera la situación. – ¿Dónde está tu rabia, Padmé? ¿Cómo es que la noticia no te turba? – Amidala solicitó la palabra pero Sola agitó la mano, cortante, y la reina correspondió a su fastidio estándose callada, tal vez previniendo que la delicada compostura de su hermana estaba a un paso de desmoronarse. – No comprendo por qué me sorprendo, ¡si tengo una hermana que parece tener agua en vez de sangre en las venas! – Se giró, y la tormenta de su semblante se desvaneció apenas salió de la habitación, aunque el clima árido que trasmitió se apostó conforme los minutos pasaban. Amidala se aproximó a la puerta que Sola había dejado abierta y la cerró de un golpe, tal vez harta de las risas que se escuchaban desde fuera, y los comentarios, tales como "¡agua en vez de sangre!", que se escurrían de los labios femeninos, que suponía, pertenecían a sus doncellas. Ella se aproximó, un tanto vacilante y pensativa, pero al poco rato se recuperó, enderezándose y suavizando sus gestos, pidiendo con amabilidad rigurosa que tomemos asiento y olvidemos lo sucedido. Me permití quedarme allí, algo expectante, porque todavía no concebía el motivo de mi permanencia y estaba inseguro sobre el lugar que ocupara en aquella reunión.

– Debería quedarse, general, porque tal vez este asunto le corresponda a la República – dijo Amidala, percatándose de mi inquietud y desterrando mis dudas. – Algo que no deja objeto a discusión es que iré a Lanca inmediatamente, para poder contrarrestar los posibles deseos de aquella mujer si quisiera darse a conocer.

– Déjeme disentir entonces, Su Majestad, porque su justificada, aunque inconveniente, pretensión, se vería superpuesta con la misión de infiltración.

– Por supuesto, Panaka, que he pensado en ello. ¿Pero no sería entonces más oportuno que no me encontrara presente y así confinar todo ápice de sospecha que podrían conjurar los separatistas de que algún movimiento se llevaría a cabo en esos días? He encomendado la dirección de los preparativos a un agente tan extremo en confianza que sería un insulto vacilar de su disposición. Palo Westi se encargará de la encomienda, y presumo que cualquiera que haya escuchado su nombre podría al instante relacionarlo con el mío y saber que entre nosotros no existen diferencias. – Me removí en mi asiento al escuchar los elogios derivados de aquél hombre, que en alguna oportunidad, presenciando la comodidad con la que aceptaban su cercanía, había supuesto que la profesionalidad entre ellos no era la única relación que los asociaba. Tanto Panaka como el consejero de la reina asintieron, convencidos, pero esa confianza tan descarada, hacia un muchacho que dudaba me sobrepasara en años, despertó tantos recelos en mí que me negó toda posibilidad de asentir en respuesta.

– La República no entiende de su relación con Palo Westi, Su Majestad – dije, y todas las miradas se instalaron, tal vez con un deje de incredulidad, en mí. Dándome cuenta del error en el que me había sometido al contradecir con tanta prepotencia a la reina, y más sin conocer cómo procedería ante semejante imposición, agaché la cabeza, un poco turbado, aunque luego la levanté, dispuesto a continuar sólo por la obligación que me confinaba el justificar mi arranque. – Estoy diciendo que no sabemos nada de él, que es sólo su ministro de justicia, y que no tenemos ninguna garantía de que le fuera leal a usted.

– ¿Cómo pretende saberlo, general? Si usted ha incurrido en Naboo hace apenas algunas semanas.

– Simplemente no he visto en ese lapso evidencia suficiente capaz de contrarrestar mis dudas con respecto a este chico – repuse, con un desafío que pareció un chiste cuando la reina negó con su cabeza, sonriendo incrédulamente ante mi suposición.

– No estoy pidiendo su aprobación, general.

– Pues no la tiene – consentí, aunque me arrepentí del calibre retador con el que decoré mis palabras al reparar en la expresión de la reina, quien dejó de lado su indiferencia para recobrarse, enervante, con unos ojos chispeantes que por poco me amedrentaron. Traté de asentar la seriedad de mis palabras en mis ojos cuando le sostuve la mirada, aunque ella desistió, sin intimidarse, cuando consintió mis temores y pidió que confiara en su juicio, en una actitud negociadora que poco tenía que ver con la irritación que seguía asomando en sus ojos. Yo asentí tras seguir la mirada de la reina, que se había entretenido fugazmente en su consejero y el capitán Panaka, ambos escrutándonos inquisitivamente ante el intercambio acontecido.

– Iré holgadamente, sin la presencia de guardias que posibiliten un reconocimiento y sin ninguna atadura que me asemeje a la reina de Naboo – prosiguió, tal vez inmune a la severidad con que el capitán continuaba mirándome, aunque cuando Amidala terminó aquella frase, éste despertó de su trance, enfocando su atención en las recién susodichas palabras, y consiguió hacer de sus dudas sobre la ausencia de seguridad con la que viajaría la reina una premisa insondable, solicitando que se precaviera del peligro, acusando su osadía como innecesaria. Amidala suspiró, casi imperceptiblemente, ante la firmeza con que se respaldaba su jefe de seguridad. Aquello me resultó lo gracioso que se necesita para soltar una carcajada, más me contuve, adviniendo mi repentino regocijo a lo desquiciante que a la reina le resultara que la contraríen, y lo difícil que le era mantener su compostura cuando no era ella la que llevara la razón. Tal vez su juicio se vería finalmente martirizado.

– Queda descartada de toda réplica mi decisión, siendo ésta impulsada únicamente por la importancia de mantenerme en incógnito y poder desviar las atenciones enemigas a otros flancos que no fuera el mío. Con la presencia de una cuadrilla, y esta repleta de sus ornamentos y demás atavíos, quedaría expuesta mi persona a quienes sientan curiosidad por ver en quién se deposita tanto alarde de seguridad. Y le aseguro, capitán Panaka, que aquellos no serán pocos, puesto que el número de personalidades que transigen las paredes de sus castillos y fortalezas en esta época, y que podrían presumir de una guardia como la que usted propone, es tan limitado que podría conferírsele la categoría de nulo, y usted sabe, o me imagino que su experiencia se lo confirma, que lo inusual despierta, en todos aquellos débiles de espíritu, una chispa que reanudará su vida con el simple objetivo de poder dar a conocer, al mayor número de personas, la nueva noticia de la que tienen primicia, y que por el simple hecho de contar con una novedad en sus monótonas vidas, superará la jactancia de saberse de ella cualquier conveniencia hacia el bien de su planeta, como lo sería el ocultar la presencia de su reina.

– Creo conveniente, entonces, que viaje con guardias, éstos desprovistos de su etiqueta oficial, para no despertar sospechas y que para que su tramoya prevalezca en la ignorancia.

– Sin lugar a dudas, se necesitará un guardia, pero no muchos, capitán, porque el porte y la grandeza de ellos también revelará su condicionamiento, y hay quienes, de tan observadores, consagrarían la presencia de una mujer con varios hombres bien fornidos un hecho que sino es extraño, podría resultar inmoral. Imagínese, capitán, cuando tal cantidad de hombres me acompañen dentro de la pequeña casa de la madre de mis hermanos, que me figuro, será en un suburbio donde sus vecinos se desviven por la habladuría. Empezarán entonces reprobando la presencia masculina, inmiscuirán a la madre en escándalos sexuales, y su reputación se vería tan descarrilada que tendría, tal vez, que irse de aquél lugar, desprendiéndose de todo lo que conoció en su vida. Porque no hay más tristeza que la que se siente ante una marginación social, capitán Panaka. Me imagino que su alma es tan compasiva como merece de ella que se lo comprenda.

– Lo comprendo, Su Majestad, pero usted ha alterado el relato en un tejemaneje, y supongo que seguirá tejiéndolo a medida que presente objeciones a su modo de ver las cosas para que consiga salirse con la suya en toda oportunidad.

– En ello reside mi arte, capitán.

– ¿Cuál es su requerimiento, entonces, Su Majestad? No quisiera continuar con una réplica que ya conoce vencedor.

– Me vestiré como una simple muchacha, tal vez algo campestre para pretender ser inofensiva, acompañada de un solo guardia, también con la misma alteración de vestuario. – El capitán Panaka comenzó a quejarse, comprendiendo aquello como una locura, pero al final rindiéndose ante la promesa de la expresión de la reina, que presagiaba el proseguir la conversación hasta exprimirla con tal de que su voluntad se llevara a cabo. Amidala, supuse, para conseguir que el capitán no se viera reducido a simplemente aceptar sus órdenes sin contribuir, le permitió que eligiera a un hombre de su confianza para ser de su acompañante, y éste, después de haberlo pensado un momento, decidió que su sobrino, un tal Typho sería el más adecuado para el cargo. Aquello me desbarató totalmente, porque mi todavía orgullo herido, que no se recuperaba de la reducción sufrida a causa de Amidala, quien había restado importancia a mis réplicas como si se tratara de una impertinencia, ansiaba recuperar su terreno, y haber pedido a la reina que fuera yo su acompañante y no aquél soldado llamado Typho, podría haberla inquietado lo suficiente como para ponerla en su lugar. Tal vez fuera el consistente aplomo con el que Amidala respaldaba su decisión de verse acompañada de un solo guardia, lo cual era tan irrazonable que me resultaba poco creíble que haya sido propuesto por alguien tan precavido como ella era. Más su apatía no era para mí una novedad. El recuerdo de ella en los bosques se me presentó tan nítidamente en mi mente que resultó un claro recordatorio de la osadía con la que Amidala podría dar uso en algunas ocasiones, todas éstas lejos de su vida palaciega, y como tiendo a suponer, causadas por un objetivo lo significativamente suficiente para que, contra todo pronóstico de su carácter, la reina se enfrascara en ir a Lasca a convencer a una mujer de mantener su boca cerrada, como si aquello fuera algún asunto del cual su presencia fuera imprescindible. Aquél motivo oculto, aquella predisposición errática al ponerse en peligro innecesariamente, hicieron que me levantase precipitadamente de mi asiento, y que ante todas las miradas que se superponían en mi persona, sentenciar, con toda la firmeza con la que podría cargar mi voz, que yo sería otro acompañante para la reina en su viaje.

– De ninguna manera – respondió, apenas hube terminado mi sugerencia, la reina. Ella se me acercó, con toda la pomposidad e impavidez con la que solía imponer su juicio, desafiándome a que la contradiga. – Su deber es con Naboo, no conmigo, y su misión reside aquí, dentro de los confines de nuestra capital. No contradiga las órdenes que les fueron dispuestas, general.

– Tiene razón, Su Majestad, mi deber es con su planeta, pero la misión que se me dio fue clara: Impedir, por todos los medios, que los separatistas tomen Naboo. El que usted se embarque en esta misión, sin la seguridad adecuada ni las aptas condiciones requeridas para un viaje estable, la pone usted, el monarca al que el planeta se debe, en una situación que se fía sólo del riesgo y que no es recomendable para nadie al que se desee mantener con vida. Imagínese, Su Excelentísima, que se descubriera su identidad. La posibilidad de que usted vuelva con vida se convertiría entonces en un anhelo, tan próximo a deshacerse como correspondiera suponerlo ante tal número de enemigos con los que cuenta. La República teme por su seguridad, Su Majestad, un temor que sólo estará confortado si cuenta con la protección que puede dar la misma.

– Usted debe velar y temer por la seguridad de Naboo, general, no la mía.

– Se lo voy a decir en pocas palabras, Su Majestad, le ruego me perdone mi brusquedad. Si usted muere, el trono quedará vacante, porque no hay a quién heredarlo, dado que usted no tiene hijos y a su hermana se la desproveyó de cualquier título. Esta situación querrá ser aprovechada por tantos quienes se creen con derecho a reinar, y sé, porque lo he visto en otros lugares, que la pugna por el trono debilita la política, y un planeta debilitado puede ser aprovechado por aquellos que ante las defensas de antaño frenaban sus maniobras. La República evitará su muerte porque su persona en el trono tal vez fuera el único baluarte que mantiene a su planeta aliado a nuestras fuerzas. – La reina no dejó de mirarme mientras hablaba, prevaleciendo como única muestra de su disgusto la presión que parecía ejercer en su mandíbula, siendo su procedencia la línea que formaban sus labios.

– No soy una niña, general, no crea que soy como aquellos infantes que han sido consentidos por la extravagancia en la que se criaron. Todo esto que ve – y señaló con su mano la extensión de la habitación – es una referencia que ocupa una minúscula parte de mi infancia, la cual es más apropiada definir en una campaña que dentro de estos muros de oro. A los cinco años fue cuando acompañé a mi padre a las conquistas, y vi cosas que le aseguro ningún niño tendría que ver. Mi vida se remontaba a reducir al enemigo, mi razón era la de continuar existiendo. Nadie se figuraría que mi crianza fuera la de una princesa, pues porté armas apenas hube caminado, vi hombres morir a la edad que no merecía conocer la muerte, crucé bosques y montañas mientras el crudo invierno me amenazaba, hiriente, mientras creía que no soportaría más, y siendo adolescente, eclipsada por la rapidez de los hechos e inexperta en cualquier aspecto que corresponde a esa edad, me obligaron a hacerle frente a la muerte de mi padre, sintiéndome en silencio impotente por haberme sido la justicia de su asesinato denegada, y ahora, todavía sin encontrar la paz, me aferro sólo a mi misma en la encrucijada por el poder. No le voy a mentir, general, no le confío, pero es porque mi seguridad sólo la deposito en mí misma. Llámeme arrogante si quiere, pero yo sólo me considero precavida porque no hay lealtad que se mantenga estable más que la incondicional de la familia, y usted sabe que yo de familia carezco. Una reina no debe confiar, pero sí que otros lo hagan por ella. Le agradezco, entonces, que se preocupe por las posibles alteraciones de Naboo, pero es su preocupación lo único de lo que podrá hacer alarde. Tendrá que ser la confianza en mi juicio lo que posibilite tranquilidad a la República. Y si no puede depositarla en mi sensatez, le puedo asegurar que conozco tanto a este planeta como usted conoce a la galaxia, y que mi entrenamiento puede soportar defenderme en caso de que mi encubrimiento se vea desmoronado. Le pido, general, que confíe en mí, y se abstenga de intervenir en un asunto del que si lo necesitara, se lo pediría, porque mi orgullo nunca fue ni será tan grande como lo es mi deber. Pero sí haré algo que nunca he hecho, y es entregarme a su juicio, sabiendo que obrará correctamente si la oportunidad lo requiere. – A pesar de que quería con todas mis ansias contrarrestar su punto de vista, no pude hacerlo, pues las palabras no me venían y aquella confirmación última me dejó algo atontado, aunque luego supuse que lo había hecho para conmocionarme y evitar que desacreditara su veredicto. El capitán Typho sería su único acompañante y su viaje, secreto, a partir de la decisión de Su Majestad de que lo dicho dentro de este cuarto quedaría salvaguardado como si de una confidencia se tratara. La reina se despidió y sus pasos resonaron quedamente, apenas percibidos por el leve roce contra sus faldas, y se escabulló por la puerta de su alcoba, donde seguramente se desvestiría para tomar un baño o para sosegarse entre sus sábanas. Dispuesto a que la imagen de Amidala desnuda desapareciera de mi mente, decidí salir de aquél lugar. Más aquella acción nunca pudo concretarse. Mis pasos se detuvieron apenas llegué a la puerta, y unos segundos después, escuché al capitán Typho llamarme por mi nombre.

– Convenza al Canciller, Skywalker, para que interceda en la decisión de la reina. – Asentí, comprendiendo que tal vez Amidala pudiera someterse a un semejante. – La pelea por el trono será la menor de nuestras preocupaciones si la reina llega a morir, porque el pueblo no tolerará haber perdido al único gobernante que creen que les dará la paz. Y la estabilidad de este planeta nunca se logrará con una masa alborotada. Protéjala, general, hágalo con su vida.

– Lo haré.

* * *

– Le haré saber a la reina que deberá viajar con una guardia, entonces. Ella no opondrá resistencia cuando la República se lo ordene, e intentará complacerme por ser yo el que se lo sugiera. – La expresión afable de Palpatine se apreciaba a pesar de lo diminuta de la imagen y la alucinación fantasmal que hacía de ella el holocomunicador, mientras su característica sonrisa adornaba su expresión, resultando un rostro más amigable, y pareciendo un hombre ordinario en vez del Canciller de la República.

– Los consejeros sugieren que sea yo el que acompañe a la reina, Su Excelencia.

– ¿Sus consejeros? – Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera planteándose el razonamiento de los consejeros. – ¿O eres tú el que lo pide? – insinuó.

– Yo… – La lengua se me trabó haciendo de mis palabras un borboteo. Maldije a mi sonrojo por haberme delatado, aunque agradecí que la imagen del Canciller fuera proporcionalmente insignificante, tal vez si estuviera en su presencia su vivaz inteligencia hubiera captado la causa de mi vacilación.

– Anakin, hijo – susurró, como si tratara de confortarme, demostrándome que no necesitaba estar en frente mío para entender mis pensamientos. – Padmé es una mujer preciosa y admirable como pocas. Creo que todavía no he encontrado a quien se le asemeje en espíritu y firmeza. Pero ella también es una reina.

– Lo sé – dije con el particular tono de un adolescente arrepentido por una reprimenda.

– Olvídate de tus sentimientos, Anakin, porque temo que saldrás lastimado si te comprometes con ellos. – Traté de que mi compostura no se aplome, dejar que el Canciller supiera cuán fuerte era el compromiso que me unía a ella podría ser desencadenante de una orden de regreso, y que se me aleje lo más prontamente posible de ella no era algo compatible con mis insensatos deseos. – No hay para ella nada más importante que su sentido del deber. Aunque te corresponda en sentimientos ella no se entregará. Es reina por encima de cualquier otro rol.

– ¿Cree que me correspondería? – solté, aunque con una rapidez de la que luego fui consciente, y de la que por supuesto, me arrepentí.

– Por supuesto, Anakin. Eres un joven extraordinario, y ella también. Ambos destacan entre tanta mediocridad. Me atrevería a decir que si te conoce, no podría evitar, aunque quisiera, enamorarse de ti. Pero no te ilusiones, Anakin, porque como he dicho, no hay persona más devota a su causa que Padmé Amidala, ni de una voluntad tan inquebrantable como para desviarse. Preocúpate por su bienestar, Anakin, pero no busques una relación.

– Nunca he aspirado a tal cosa, Su Excelencia. – Esperaba que el Canciller pudiera captar, detrás del énfasis dispuesto, la verdad de mis palabras. – Sólo pretendo protegerla, por el bien de la República.

– Consentiré que la acompañes, y le hablaré bien de ti para que no ofrezca ningún recelo a mi petición.

– Su Excelencia. – Bajé la cabeza, en señal de sumisión, y la imagen titiló antes de apagarse.

* * *

_Padmé_.

El enojo se cernió sobre mí y supe que estaba repercutiendo en mis modos. De repente usaba un tono más brusco de lo normal, o me sentaba sin recato en una silla, como si me dejara caer pesadamente en ella, sin ninguna consideración por aquellos que me rodeaban. Cuando trataba que mi cordialidad se viera natural y no forzada, recordaba el motivo de mi disgusto y me advenían nuevamente las ansias de romper los jarrones o tirar algún mueble por la ventana, pero me contenía, como una reina siempre hacía, y trataba de disipar mi indebido humor conjeturando cómo resolvería la situación luego. Porque el que Anakin Skywalker, no más que un espía amenazante y astuto, siguiera cual una sombra mis movimientos en Lasca, era tan inoportuno como irritable. A punto estuve de convocar a la guardia que con tanto ahínco mis consejeros proponían, con tal de no encontrarme en la soledad junto con ese hombre, con tal de no preocuparme por cómo se fuera a comportar.

– Oh, mal momento. – La ironía de su voz me hizo abrir completamente los ojos, y en ese leve lapso mis cejas dejaron de juntarse, para ceñirse nuevamente tras percatarme de que Palo fue mi remitente.

– Serás el regente. No hagas tonterías porque volveré pronto.

– Trataré. – Prorrumpió en carcajadas, pero aquello no me alivianó. Deseé encontrarme en un lugar donde la cortesía no fuera un reglamento, sólo para poder tirar de mi pendiente y embocarlo dentro de su boca. Tal vez con ello dejara de reírse. – ¿En verdad es necesario que acudas? A veces pienso que tú eres la única que mantiene el orden en nuestra corte, que si no estuvieras aquí, se corrompería de tal manera que sería imposible resolverlo.

– No dudes de tus aptitudes, Palo. Te necesito, te lo pido como reina… y como amiga. – Palo asintió, contento de que lo reconociera hasta el punto de que le permitiera gobernar en mi ausencia. – Pero volveré en breve, y en cuanto no hayas cumplido tus obligaciones perderás mi confianza – rectifiqué, porque no olvidaba su extraño comportamiento. El hecho de que lo haya visto divagando por los recovecos del castillo y que él mismo me haya insistido, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que deje de hacerlo, despertaba en mí algunos resquemores, aunque me dolía tenerlos, puesto que Palo, mi amigo de la infancia, mi más cercano confidente, tal vez fuera la única persona en toda la corte de la que tengo el pleno convencimiento de que me debe su lealtad.

– Supongo que no me contarás por qué irás a Breegha, cuál es el motivo urgente que te impulsa a dejar la protección del palacio para ir a visitar una ciudad en la que sus asuntos bien podrían resolverse enviando un embajador.

– No, no te lo contaré, porque no iré a Breegha. – M erguí en mi estatura, mientras entrelazaba mis manos por delante, acercándome despacio a su posición. – Mañana viajaré a Lasca de incógnito. Nadie lo sabe.

– ¿El viaje a Breegha es una tapadera? – Asentí, y le lancé una mirada elocuente, para ver si por sí mismo podía llegar a la conclusión que podría dilucidarse de mi viaje a Lasca, para enterarme de si conocía los detalles de las libertinas costumbres de mi padre. Pero no atisbé comprensión alguna en sus ojos, por lo que supuse que no lo sabía, que no había otra persona más que me haya escondido la verdad.

– Te lo diré, Palo, porque creo que la confianza que ambos consolidamos es suficiente excusa para hacerlo. Iré a Lasca, porque allí se encuentra la amante de mi padre y los hijos que dieron fruto esa impúdica relación. – La reacción de Palo fue, como corresponde a un carácter extravagante como el suyo, sorpresivamente exagerada. Pero se recompuso, cuando entendí, no comprendía totalmente mi resolución. – Oficialmente iré para acallar posibles chismorreos, pero aquello también es una tapadera, en parte.

– ¿Cómo?

– Entiendo que mi padre tampoco tenía motivo alguno para ir a Lasca, ningún asunto planetario lo requirió, como así me lo demostraron los archivos que consulté. Su presencia allí era por demás innecesaria.

– Habrá otra razón, entonces.

– Exacto.

– Podría ser que haya conocido a la mujer aquí, que haya descubierto su residencia y que haya decidido, de incógnito, visitarla.

– No es posible, es una campesina, carente de medios para venir a la corte, y Ruwel nunca fue tonto ni insensato como para mantener su romance dentro de las paredes del palacio. Mi padre ha ido a Lasca, por alguna razón desconocida, y la ha conocido allí.

– De acuerdo.

– El negocio de esclavos podría haber sido el fundamento, y como no he conseguido depositar mis dudas en ningún otro lugar, a Lasca podría conferírsele la sospecha de haber sido el centro de operaciones.

– Sí, es totalmente acertado. Debes ir, Padmé – dijo, con el entusiasmo pintando de alegría sus rasgos.

– Hay un problema. – Su expresión decayó, como si le hubieran asestado un golpe, como si considerara de pronto la causa como perdida. – Tendré dos acompañantes, que me vigilarán día y noche, por lo cual escabullirme será entonces una dificultad.

– Estoy seguro de que nunca llegará el día en el que me entere de que no has podido hacer algo que te hayas propuesto antes.

– No seas apresurado, Palo, porque quien me acompaña es Anakin Skywalker y no dudo de que no dejará de asediarme ante el menor descuido que cometa. – El rostro de Palo se desfiguró al escuchar el nombre del general, juntando sus cejas hasta el punto de tocarse, y su compostura se dislocó, como si la mera mención de su nombre le quemase.

– No me gusta, Padmé, no me gusta nada.

– Nada puedo hacer, Palo, salvo confiar en que mi discreción superará su suspicacia.

– ¡Sí puedes hacer algo, Padmé, eres la reina! – barbotó, crispándose su rostro. De repente el ambiente me pareció más pesado. – ¿Quieres estar con él, verdad? Te gustaría estar esos días sola con él, y por ello me dejas aquí, haciendo el trabajo difícil.

– ¿Cómo puedes pretender tal cosa?

– ¿Te piensas que estoy ciego? – Las palabras sonaban atropelladas, apenas consiguiendo coherencia. No me amilané ante sus exageradas conclusiones, ante los desaforados gritos que colmaban con estridencia la habitación. – Los he visto, Padmé. El otro día, en el salón de baile, cómo él te apretaba contra sí, como si fueras suya.

– No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Palo Westi.

– ¿Lo admites, entonces?

– Si tuviera una relación con Skywalker, que no fuera profesional, no sería de tu incumbencia como para admitirla ante ti. Vete, Palo, regresa cuando estés más calmo y consideres que puedas contribuir a una conversación con decencia. – Palo se fue, con una expresión sumida en la amargura, como si de repente hubiera tomado consciencia de sus palabras y se haya arrepentido de ello. No me preocupé, porque Palo siempre volvía, poco importaba lo que aconteciera entre nosotros, él siempre volvía a mí.

* * *

La ceremonia de despedida se llevó a cabo tal como lo figuraba, con todo el esplendor de la corte nabooniana, para que todos en el reino supieran que su monarca partía. Los guardias se apostaban a los flancos del ancho camino construido, cual como un manto azulado, se extendía hasta dar con la nave que nos transportaría a destino. Mis damas de compañía caminaban detrás de mí, mientras saludaba alegremente al pueblo, congregado detrás de la estacada que limitaba su despliegue, felices y enardecidos, como si cada uno de ellos quisiera que su reina los recordase. Palo me esperaba al fin del recorrido, ya abandonada su rabia, ya olvidada nuestra discusión, resplandecía con una sonrisa en su rostro, y miraba grandilocuente a la multitud, como si aquél clamor le perteneciera. Tal vez si no lo hubiera reconocido como mi regente, no hubiera encontrado una excusa para disipar su enojo, pero como ahora veía elevada su posición, no había reclamo capaz de atenazar sus ánimos, de borrar esa chispa en sus ojos, que sin embargo, podía esfumarse al menor atisbo de discordancia. Por ello mi trato se basó en la cordialidad, siendo indulgente para con sus faltas, no recriminándolas, porque poco podía hacer yo, de tan lejos que me encontraría, ante un regente, que en vistas de su disgusto conmigo, atenazara por despecho la estabilidad de mi gobierno. Confiaba en su persona, tal como lo había hecho siempre, pero no en su carácter volátil, que ante el menor roce, se podría volver en mi contra, aunque sabía, por la amistad concebida hace años y el cariño que me profesaba, que bien se arrepentiría luego, que vendría suplicante portando mil pretextos bajo su manga, y que su alma no encontraría la paz hasta obtener mi perdón. Palo nunca soportaría tal rechazo de mi parte. Para evitar malquerencias, le había encargado escoltar a un sirviente a Anakin Skywalker antes de que Palo aparezca en la escena. De ese modo, el talante orgulloso de mi amigo no sufrió altibajos, sólo contribuyendo al espectáculo con sonrisas y halagadoras palabras para mí. Las doncellas me siguieron obedientes cuando crucé el puente que llevaba a la nave, todas ellas ataviadas con sus velos, impidiendo a los concurrentes atisbar sus rostros. Se despojaron de ellos una vez dentro, y distintos rostros desconocidos se presentaron ante mí. Yo asentí una vez hacia ellas, para luego encerrarme en mi cámara privada, donde esperaría ansiosamente la llegada a Breegha. Me encomendé a revisar cuantiosos archivos, aunque después de aburrirme, los dejé de lado para entretenerme con algunos juegos que se arrinconaban en una esquina. Pensé en mi vida solitaria, en la imposibilidad de tener más amigos que mis damas de compañía, por lo menos oficialmente. Todavía recordaba cuando Palo se escabullía por la noche para visitar mis aposentos, donde jugábamos al sabacc durante horas, partidas de las que me regodeaba al haber vencido en la mayoría de las oportunidades, o interpretábamos historias, envolviéndonos en túnicas para parecer entes del desierto, o adornándonos con tocados y abalorios como los reyes de las grandes cortes de la galaxia. Eran tiempos en que nos ocultábamos en la sombra de la noche para reír y fantasear, que nos distraíamos de nuestras preocupaciones, aquellas de las que volvíamos a ser conscientes al alba de la mañana.

Cuando llegamos a Breegha, un gran cortejo nos esperaba. Saludé amablemente al gobernador, quien se inclinó reverente a mis pies y luego se levantó para besarme la mano.

Esa noche nos ofrecieron un banquete digno de reyes, con tres largas mesas arrinconadas a las paredes, para que los concurrentes pudieran presenciar el espectáculo que se libraba en el centro. Fue una noche ociosa, pero en ningún momento olvidé mi causa. Esperaba ansiosamente el momento de mi mascarada, mientras trataba de corresponder al gobernador, quien sentado a mi lado en una silla más baja que la mía, me colmaba con tantos halagos que pensé que si no fuera yo la reina se debería a que intentaba cortejarme y no para buscar beneficios para su provincia, como era la intención de todos los políticos que se me acercaban. Con ingenio y diplomacia desestimé sus pretensiones, hablándole del gran costo que el bloqueo me ocasionaba y de los grandes esfuerzos que suponía mantener a los separatistas en su sitio. Luego le agradecí el tan satisfactorio festín y el tan armonioso espectáculo, para que no pensara que mis intentos por reducir sus requerimientos fueran una displicencia. El gobernador se sintió complacido, y dejó de insistir, sólo dirigiéndome la palabra como el rigor establecía. Tuve que soportar la fiesta hasta llegada a su fin porque se hacía en mi honor y sería desdeñoso retirarme antes. Encontraba en las muecas de Skywalker un deje de fastidio, aunque como solía ser su expresión habitual, no me importuné por ello. Mientras tanto, el joven capitán Typho, con el que había intercambiado algunas palabras en el viaje, se encontraba rezagado en una de las mesas circundantes, tan serio que resultaba indescifrable. El gobernador se levantó y pidió la palabra. El que se haya apartado dejó de impedir con su robustez que avistara a Skywalker, quien sentado al otro lado del gobernador, levantó una ceja, como apresurándome para que terminara. Aquello me resultó todo lo inadecuado que podría llegar a ser que un soldado me expusiera una protesta. Pero él no era un soldado, bien era un general, y con su rango podría regodearse de ocupar el mismo sitio que el mío, a los flancos del gobernador. Tendría que acostumbrarme a tratarlo como a un igual, y consistir más cuando no me desempeñe como reina. Mi rostro continuó impasible, y luego incliné la cabeza hacia al gobernador, como si no lo hubiera visto. Tal vez no fuera adecuado elevar a Skywalker a mi nivel, no soportaría arriesgarme a que se tome libertades. Y sin alguna queja que replicar, continué con los festejos hasta bien entrada la noche, para que el general advierta cuán en serio son tomadas sus sugerencias.

* * *

Dormé resplandecía en mi vestido dorado. Era muy parecida a mí, pero aquello no engañaría ni al más insensato.

– Ponte el velo. – La doncella se ocultó bajo la fina tela del ornamento, sólo sus ojos consiguiendo destacar. – Así nadie podrá reconocerte.

– ¿Pero qué excusa presentaré, Su Majestad? Usted acostumbra a no ocultarse con sus vestiduras. ¿Qué diré cuando se extrañen?

– No tendrás que responder ante nadie, serás la reina y nadie te preguntará. Pero asegúrate de sugerir, en una conversación casual, que estás de luto por la muerte de tu madre, que llevas puesto este código durante el mes de su fallecimiento.

– De acuerdo, Su Gracia.

– Nunca te excuses, Dormé, una reina nunca lo hace. Sólo imparte órdenes, habla con tacto distinguido, sé reservada al hablar, y cuando no quieras responder ante algún asunto del que no sabes, desvíalo hacia otro tema.

– No sé si lo haré bien, Su Majestad. – A pesar del velo que cubría su rostro, pude captar en su tono de voz la aflicción que le causaba no cumplir con mis demandas. Le dediqué una sonrisa comprensiva, la tomé de las manos, temblorosas por el contacto.

– Una reina nunca duda, ni se incomoda, ni se amilana. Piensa que eres Padmé Amidala, con una determinación consistente, con una gracia calculadora. – Dormé asintió, aunque sus ojos continuaban desesperanzados. – No lo olvides, Naboo ha puesto su confianza en ti, su reina lo ha hecho. Si estás ahora aquí, es porque creemos en ti y sé que nunca me decepcionarás. No pido que hagas más que confiar en ti misma. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

– Si, Su Majestad, lo haré.

Las demás doncellas se apiñaron detrás de Dormé, comprendiendo su modo de obrar. La siguieron por los pasillos del castillo de Breegha, mientras yo me retrasaba hasta quedar al fondo de su séquito, compartiendo su modo de vestir. El capitán Typho se cruzó en nuestro camino, y después de hacer una reverencia a la supuesta reina, se acercó a mí, comprendiendo la maniobra.

– Soldado Typho – dije para que sólo él escuchara, aunque al rato la comitiva se detuvo, y como si hubieran sabido que me había demorado, se giraron al unísono, vacilando su modo de proceder. – Por favor, sigan, aquí nos separamos. – Todas se apresuraron a continuar, y al cabo de un rato, sólo conseguí divisar un punto naranja, correspondiente a las túnicas de mis doncellas, luego desapareciendo cuando traspasaron a la otra habitación.

– Parecen entrenadas.

– No son las atolondradas mujeres que acostumbran acompañarme, por supuesto. Son guerreras, y las he conocido por haber sido entrenadas junto a mí hace unos años. – Typho asintió, pero pude atisbar la duda asomando a sus ojos. – Son discretas y letales. Una combinación de lo más favorable. Le aseguro, me deben su lealtad.

– La lealtad es traicionera, Su Majestad.

– Lo sé más que nadie, pero me hubiese arriesgado más si las tontas chismosas de mis damas me acompañaran. No son capaces de guardar un secreto, me darían la espalda con tal de tener una habladuría más que auspiciar en la corte.

– Entiendo. – Supe que lo hacía, podía ver cómo recordaba el ahínco con que mis doncellas habían propagado los insultos de Sola, con cuánta malicia habían intermediado, sólo para contar que mi propia hermana consideraba mi sangre rebosante de agua en vez de sangre, y lo vi mirarme y comprender que no me importaba, que acaso no había nada que me molestase y que fuera capaz de hacerme interceder. – La admiro, Su Majestad. – Incliné la cabeza y luego le pedí que dejara de llamarme de esa forma.

– ¿Ya sabe cómo viajaremos?

– En efecto. Será…

– ¡Aquí están! – vociferó Anakin Skywalker. – ¡Me dejaron al margen! Por poco echo a perder el plan al enterarme de que la reina era falsa. Por poco armo un escándalo.

– Confiamos en que se percataría – dije, todavía mirando al soldado.

– ¡Pues lo hice! Pero podría haber fallado.

– Pero no lo hizo. Por favor, soldado, continúe. – No supe cómo habría tomado Skywalker mi desaire, pero poco me importaba su amargura si con ello debía de comprender que bajo ningún concepto se ganaría mi atención. El capitán no objetó, sólo se limitó a proseguir su explicación, describiendo de qué manera nos desenvolveríamos una vez en el buque de carga. – ¿Ya le ha explicado al gobernador a qué deberá su ausencia?

– En efecto, tal como usted ha ordenado.

– ¿Lo creyó?

– Entiende que debemos resolver asuntos militares de importancia en el terreno, y lo cree necesario, además.

– Bien, si no hay impedimentos, entonces debemos partir.

Había dispuesto que viajáramos como campesinos, y así fue. Parecíamos otro grupo de personas que añadir al panorama, aunque el rictus de seriedad que por costumbre componía el rostro de Typho, y la fruición del ceño que endurecía los rasgos de Skywalker, aunque veía esto último con regocijo, no parecían combinar con el talante alegre de los habitantes que se paseaban por alrededor nuestro, aunque bien podría contrarrestar nuestra severa imagen si el velo permitiera que mi sonrisa se avistara. R2D2 revoloteaba alrededor nuestro mientras silbaba alegremente cuando captaba la atención de algún niño. Me dejé llevar por aquella escena, por las risas del niño cuando el droide pitaba enardecido cuando éste lo tocaba demasiado para el propio gusto del astromecánico, sabiendo que tal vez este fuera el único momento en el que disfrutaría de ver una acción tan mundana e inocente como aquella.

– No llamemos la atención y mantengámonos apartados de la gente – nos dijo el capitán una vez estuvimos por subir al buque, o más bien a mí, puesto que Skywalker había desaparecido por la puerta del buque sin siquiera esperarnos. – Es impredecible – comentó, refiriéndose al general. Yo me callé, puesto que no entendía del todo por qué Typho hacía tal comentario, pero supuse que no había sido su intención compartirlo conmigo. Después de todo, no osaría suponer que respondería agravando al general.

Busqué a Skywalker apenas nos encontramos dentro, y al poco rato lo encontré, rezagado en un rincón junto a Artoo, mientras este se dejaba toquetear los cables por el muchacho, quien parecía trabajar arduamente en su empeño. No nos dirigió la palabra cuando nos dispusimos cerca de él, ni nos interrumpió cuando empezamos a conversar comedidamente. Seguía aplicado al droide, como si aquello fuera la tarea más interesante jamás hecha. A poco rato me olvidé completamente de su mal humor, cuando percibí mi implicación en una circunstancia aún más incómoda.

– Nunca he conocido a nadie que antepusiera sus beneficios a una causa común más amplia, como lo hizo usted, cuando repartió sus facultades a distintos órganos de su gobierno.

– La democracia se basa en la repartición de poder, en el predominio de distintas voces.

– Pero usted ha consentido aquello, que se le quitara su poder, y no he conocido gobernante más que usted que lo haya dispuesto.

– Se equivoca, hubo muchos como también habrá más.

– Porque el contexto les impidió conservarlo. Pero a usted nadie la presionaba, fue su voluntad noble y la creencia en sus principios, los que la llevaron a proclamar tan admirable resolución. Nunca habrá nadie como usted, ni como reina, ni como mujer. – Los ojos de Typho se abrieron, como si apenas pudiera creer lo dicho, y se levantó abruptamente, rehuyendo mi mirada inquisitiva. Lamenté que no se haya quedado, porque de esa manera hubiera aplacado cualquier insinuación posible, si es que acertaba en que aquello fue algún tipo de declaración. Ladeé la cabeza para comprobar si Skywalker había escuchado, y lo sorprendí mirándome, aunque no se apartó.

– ¿Y usted qué cree, general? ¿Soy tan admirable, como reina y como mujer, como lo supone el soldado?

– Depende.

– ¿De qué? – Skywalker sonrió, como si aquello le pareciera divertido.

– ¿En verdad le importa lo que pueda pensar? No parecía muy interesada hoy.

– Sólo me preocupo por mi bienestar, debo saber lo que piensa de mí.

– Supongo que es una reina admirable. – Y volvió a desplegar los cables de R2D2, como si el saber que no me considerara una mujer admirable no me hubiera perturbado.

– ¿Y no una mujer? – proseguí, aunque dudé ligeramente de si osar hacer la pregunta. Skywalker levantó la vista y dejó de maniobrar por un momento.

– No lo sé.

Cuando Typho volvió, lo hizo acarreando una bandeja repleta de comida, aunque por el aspecto que presentaban, no sabría si denominarlas comida fuera lo más apropiado.

– Lamento desilusionarla, no es nada parecido a los banquetes que acostumbra. – Typho ni siquiera me miró cuando me derivó uno de los potes, aún cuando le dediqué una sonrisa de gratitud, si bien ésta se me había escapado, puesto que si quería retirar las esperanzas que podría conservar, debía actuar sólo con los ánimos que me permitiera el rigor. Pero como desconocía los procedimientos del cortejo todavía no sabía cómo desprestigiaría sus halagos sin parecer descortés. Estas preocupaciones fueron tomando ligereza cuando el soldado pareció debidamente avergonzado de su insinuación, apenas dirigiéndome la palabra e incluso ni siquiera dignándose a mirarme. Aunque le agradecía profundamente sus intentos por desacreditar sus palabras, me desilusioné ante su extremado mutismo, y me encontré extrañando su charla, que aunque poco prometedora, por lo menos me distraía lo suficiente como para que el viaje se tornara más llevadero. Y ahora, entablando conversación sólo con mis pensamientos, me aburría rotundamente, puesto que no tenía ningún papelerío con el que preocuparme ni ningún escrito para disfrutar. Me encontré con la única compañía de mi soledad, en un minúsculo rincón del buque, cerca de donde Skywalker dormía y de donde Typho, todavía intentando evitarme, me daba la espalda bajo la excusa de deberse a la inspección de los demás pasajeros. Envidié la facilidad con la que el general dormitaba, aunque parecía apacible por momentos y por otros inquieto, como si el sueño lo molestase. Probé recostarme como él, pero tras varios minutos volvía a abrir los ojos, como si mi mente fuera incapaz de sosegarse. Esperé entonces pacientemente hasta que llegamos a destino, habiéndomelo comunicado Typho, quien se levantó apresuradamente para comprobar no sé qué asunto, y dejando en mis manos la ardua tarea de despertar a Skywalker. Me aproximé a su sitio, sabiendo que, como todo soldado, un simple toque de mi mano lo despertaría. Lo rocé en el hombro, pero como aquello no lo inmutó, se lo froté suavemente con mis dedos. Como los resultados fueron nulos, empecé a ejercer más presión, y como aquello tampoco funcionaba me empecé a inquietar. Como parecía no respirar y no había movimiento alguno que me indicara que vivía, mi inquietud se transformó en desespero. Me apoyé contra su pecho, intentando con ello percibir los latidos de su corazón, y mi sorpresa fue acuciante cuando descubrí que no sólo latía, sino que lo hacía aceleradamente. Me incorporé rápidamente y apreté los labios cuando su mirada me sonrió, sin embargo no dije palabra alguna. Me levanté lo más dignamente que pude, dirigiéndome hacia donde Typho se encontraba, mientras con un silbido le pedí a Artoo que me siga, aunque más pudo crecer mi irritación, cuando el droide respondió sólo a la llamada de Skywalker. Me esforcé por parecer indiferente, pero ante la perspectiva de un viaje en el que mis acompañantes no me dirigirían la palabra y tras el tonto engaño de Skywaker, mi irritación creció tan prontamente que casi me caigo al intentar bajar del buque hacia el exterior. Sin embargo no lo hice, mi entrenamiento me proveyó de la agilidad necesaria como para maniobrar correctamente y evitar caer al cometer algún traspié. No sabría precisar si el general fue testigo de mi torpeza, pues estaba detrás de mí y tal vez su ritmo no fuera tan acelerado como el mío como para haberme alcanzado, entendiendo que acababa de despertar. Sin embargo no me permití considerar tan desestimables dudas.

El capitán Typho nos proveyó de una nave, un tanto destartalada y sucia, pero que nos sirvió para cruzar la pequeña ciudad hasta la casa de la amante de mi padre. Se podían ver los claros de intensos verdes a través de las ventanas, extendiéndose infinitamente en una llanura impoluta, sin ningún árbol que opacara su tersura, tan uniforme como perfecto, contrastando preciosamente bajo el firmamento azul. No pude entretenerme mucho tiempo con la visión tan discorde de la que estaba acostumbraba, pues Skywalker hacía del paisaje no más que un borrón al impulsar la nave a velocidades desquiciadas. Se paró abruptamente y pensé que me caería al sentir el empujón del freno, hasta que me di cuenta, cuando sentí el fuerte tirón en mis tripas, de la constancia del cinturón. Sino hubiese sido por mi estómago revuelto, le hubiera echado en su cara algunas palabras, replicándole sobre su innecesaria vehemencia, pero también estaba demasiado nerviosa por la perspectiva del encuentro como para detenerme a desgastar mis ánimos en una reprimenda que bien se la tomaría en broma.

Typho me tendió una mano al bajar, aunque apenas percatándose de mí, mientras dirigía una mirada cautelosa al terreno. Pocas casitas configuraban lo que consideraría un pueblo, sino fuera por la longitud que las separaba una de otras y el intenso verdor que hacía resplandecer la superficie como no lo hacía la tierra y la suciedad propias de los pueblos. Las casas estaban hechas con un material desconocido para mí, como de piedra anaranjada, tan suave y brillante que coordinaba perfectamente con el fulgurante suelo que pisaban y el vivo cielo que lo cubría. Pensé que si de haber estado despejado el firmamento del escudo, el panorama sería aún más prometedor, con los rayos del sol reflejándose en las paredes de las casitas y formando tornasoles de colores.

Seguí al capitán Typho mientras sentía crujir sus pasos por la grava, pertenecientes a un camino que conducía a una de las viviendas. Me envolví con mi velo, porque mi rostro era tan reconocido en Naboo que nadie dudaría de que fuera su reina, aún cuando me dirigiera a una pequeña casa destellante en medio de ningún lugar y estuviera vestida con un velo de plebeya. Le pedí a Artoo que se callara, sus ensordecedores sonidos me hastiaban, así como el calor que sentía y los nervios que afloraban. Nunca pensé qué diría una vez delante de la mujer, si sería apropiado tratarla con delicadeza o despiadadamente. Pero la respuesta se me presentó en la mente tan rápido como dije las palabras una vez que estancados en la entrada, llamé a la puerta y una alegre jovencita atendió.

– Soy la Reina Amidala de Naboo y vengo a tener una audiencia con tu madre. – Lo dije como quien no menosprecia ni intenta agradar, sino más bien con un tono uniforme, serio pero indudablemente intimidante. La muchacha quedó tan plasmada que pudo digerir mis palabras después de unos cuantos segundos. Cuando a su expresión de asombro la relevó una asustada, supe que lo había comprendido y me quité el velo, para que creyera firmemente lo revelado. – Exijo ver a tu madre. – La muchacha corrió dentro después de haber asentido torpemente, y al cabo de unos minutos, se escuchó cómo se revolucionaba la casa, cuando gritos, órdenes y chirridos de distintas cosas me indicaron que se preparaban para verme. – Debería mostrarme arrepentida de no haber avisado antes que vendría, y así impedir que se envuelvan en tal compromiso de último momento, pero lo cierto es que me parece graciosísimo.

Al cabo de un rato la misma muchacha volvió, esta vez un tanto más tranquila, aunque entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera descifrar si en verdad era la reina. Casi me río ante su indiscreción, pero la observé fríamente, para que no osara más tener el descaro de dudar de mí. Luego hizo una reverencia muy tonta, una que no sabía ni que existiera, y se postró a mis pies, mientras levantaba las manos y las bajaba, haciendo un movimiento constante. No pude aguantar más y para evitar que se me escapara una carcajada me tapé con una mano mientras reía suavemente.

– Ven, ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunté, mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantase de una vez. Ella la tomó, apretándola frágilmente con sus trémulos dedos. Luego me miró, como descreyendo que le hablase y cuando fue a contestar, nada salió de sus labios, sólo un breve gorjeo, que la hizo ruborizarse y bajar su cabeza. – Oh, no te molestaré más. Llévame con tu familia.

Me condujo por un pasillo de lo más estrecho hasta dar con una pequeña sala de humilde composición. El mismo material con el que las paredes exteriores estaban hechas se hallaban dentro, pero éstas eran opacas, sin ninguna luz que las hiciera resplandecer. Algunos muebles la adornaban, como pequeñas sillas y sillones y una mesita en el mismo centro, decorada con una pequeña figura transparente, que se movía como el agua cuando se turba pero tan endurecida como el hielo. Lo más curioso fue lo que se extendía en la pared del fondo, como una especie de cortina que se ondulaba constantemente, como si estuviera viva. Era de un material distinto de cualquiera que haya visto, como engomado. Pensé que si lo tocaban mis dedos seguramente resbalarían. Eché un vistazo al pequeño lugar, y no me pareció tan pobre como lo suponía. Tan acostumbrada estaba a los lujos que descartaba cualquier formato que no se asemejara. Pero haciendo una revisión más amplia y comparándola con las casuchas que poblaban Theed, deduje que esta era mejor que muchas, incluso más grande, como si perteneciera a una familia acaudalada. Supe que él había contribuido, pero no los envidié por ello, sino que me sentí aliviada, como si el que mi padre cumpliera con su deber me relegaría de cualquier resentimiento que puedan sentir hacia él por un legado del que no se hubiese responsabilizado. Sin embargo no podía evitar, aunque me sintiera deplorable por ello, despreciar a esa familia y desear con fervor que aquella mujer no se hubiera inmiscuido con mi padre. Pero podía luchar contra mis irrazonables sentimientos, como siempre hacía, y supe que mi compasión por ellos sería mucho mayor que mi odio. Entendía que su condición de bastardos era ya por demás despreciable, y que su madre fuera una ramera consolidaba su humillación, por lo que su vida ya era de por sí horrible y no era tan maliciosa como para querer quebrantar sus espíritus hasta acabar con ellos. Recordaría de mis hermanos que eran inocentes, dedicándoles mis mejores sonrisas para que no se sientan menospreciados por la hija legítima de su padre, para que entiendan que no los culpaba del indecente romance entre nuestro padre y su madre. Actuaría como una muchacha, sin la minuciosa cortesía ni los rigurosos tratos, pero no consentiría mis emociones oscuras, las mantendría en su sitio, tal como una reina.

Me senté en una de las sillas a esperar, mientras el capitán Typho hacía lo mismo y Skywalker se apoyaba en una de las paredes, con gesto aparentemente aburrido, aunque por la expresión atenta de su rostro, supe que le interesaba saber cómo se desarrollarían las presentaciones.

– Será la primera vez que tenga que esperar, Su Majestad, espero que pueda superarlo – dijo Skywalker con tono de mofa. Typho lo miró indignado, como si descreyera que me trate con tanta informalidad.

– Veo que ha recuperado el habla, aunque debo admitir, lo prefería cuando no decía palabra alguna, tan mudo como un sirviente, tan dócil como una sombra. – Me sentaba tan estrecha como una reina, aunque pareciera una broma al ser mis vestiduras tan ordinarias, y también hablaba como tal, con la exquisita y remilgada tonalidad, que tanto repugnaban a quienes no fueran cortesanos, como así pude entrever en la mueca de desagrado de Skywalker cuando escuchó mis palabras, pero más que el contenido de aquellas, le molestó la entonación. Quise sonreír por haberlo enervado, pero eso no serviría sino para declararme suficiente y que contestara inacabablemente, hasta conseguir que su orgullo no fuera machacado. Por lo tanto me levanté hasta estar lo suficientemente alejada de él como para no captarlo en mi línea de visión, y esperé pacientemente, hasta que una mujer se acercó por el pasillo, tan suavemente que no la había sentido, y se paró en el umbral, donde hizo una exagerada reverencia.

– Su Majestad.

– Levántate – dije, porque continuaba con su rodilla hincada en el suelo y su cabellera encubriendo su rostro al estar su cabeza tan agachada. Ella lo hizo, tambaleante, y me miró con ojos culpables y asustados.

– Le juro que no he querido nunca que ocurriera así – se explicó.

– Nadie la ha culpado de nada. – Supe que debía encontrar la manera de suavizar mi voz, de hacerla más agradable, para así cuando le explique que me quedaría algunos días en su casa no se alarme. – Señora, no vengo a juzgarla, sino a conocer a mis hermanos y a preguntarle si son sus vidas confortables.

– Él nos dio hace algunos años este lugar, alejado de todo, así nadie nos molestara, y he recibido un beneficio, al menos hasta que… pasó. – Yo asentí, reconociendo el dolor que le provocaría confesar que estaba muerto, entendiendo que tal vez su amor fuera real. – Mis niños, sus hermanos, asisten a una enseñanza especializada, cada uno de ellos en distintos sectores. Por favor, qué descuidada soy, tomen asiento. – A su petición lo hicimos, hasta Skywalker, y supe que también había sido descuidada al no introducirlos.

– Él es el soldado Typho, mi guardia en este viaje, y él es Anakin Skywalker – los presenté. Typho respondió con un monosílabo cortante pero el general sonrió, pareciendo algo tímido, e inclinó la cabeza. Decidida a ganar su confianza me estiré hasta alcanzar una de las manos de la mujer y la apreté ligeramente. – No la desprecio por haber tenido una relación con mi padre, porque hay quienes no pueden oponerse a un sentimiento de tal magnitud. No va a encontrar en mí una enemiga, sino una hija, a pesar de lo extraño que a usted le pueda parecer. Vine aquí con el único deseo de reconocerla como una persona amada de mi padre, y sé que si él ha logrado apreciarla, usted contará para siempre con mi respeto y también con mi gratitud, por haberlo hecho tan feliz en su estadía en estos lugares. – Le sonreí calurosamente, como para rematar mis palabras, y supe que hubo funcionado cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esbozó una trémula sonrisa que parecía querer romperse ante tal conmoción.

– Gracias, Su Majestad.

– Oh, llámeme Padmé, me he retirado por algunos días y me liberé del título.

– ¿Por mí? – preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

– Por usted, y mis hermanos – me obligué a decir, aunque bien sabía que estaba allí para conseguir información.

La mujer, que descubrí se llamaba Lodj, nos pidió amablemente que pasáramos al comedor, y nos advirtió que el almuerzo sería tan distante de lo que seguramente estábamos acostumbrados que se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. Yo lo descarté agradablemente, pero sabía que no podría reducir la consternación de la mujer. Seguía inoportunamente intimidada, tratando de agasajarnos de la forma más perfecta posible. No importaba si llevara calzas y botas y mi aspecto fuera tan ordinario como las insulsas sillas en las que nos sentábamos, seguiría portando mi corona, hálleme donde me halle.

Mis hermanos entraron por una puerta, algunos temerosos de mirarme, otros que del asombro no despegaban sus ojos de mí, y yo me sentí totalmente confundida al verlos. Algunos eran tan similares a nuestros rasgos familiares que casi suelto un alarido, pero otros eran tan bellos como su madre, con el pelo rojizo castaño y los ojos como dos piedras verdes. Me recompuse casi al segundo de mi impresión y le brindé a cada uno una cálida sonrisa, mientras me presentaba con el solo nombre de Padmé y les pedía que me llamen hermana. Nos dispusimos alrededor de la mesa, en la cual me concedieron la cabecera, estando a mi derecha Lodj y a mi izquierda la mayor de mis hermanas. Se aventuró un silencio tan apremiante que nos incomodó a cada uno de los presentes en la mesa, menos a los más niños, que ajenos al ambiente, resplandecían de orgullo cuando sus miradas divagaban por donde se sentaba Skywalker, su tan aclamado héroe, y cuchicheaban entre ellos, tal vez para comentar su suerte. El murmullo de aquellos niños era lo único que se escuchaba mientras se servía la comida, y decidí ponerle fin cuando entablé conversación con la hermana que se sentaba a mi izquierda. Más mi incomodidad fue evidente, si bien hasta entonces la ocultaba pareciendo complacida, al enterarme de que su nombre era Jobal y que se lo habían puesto por honor a mi madre. Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, pero logré recuperarme, sonreírle, y mientras le tocaba la mano, manifestaba mi conformidad con tan noble gesto. Me había fastidiado tanto el que mi padre haya consentido derivarle ese nombre a una hija ilegítima que no dirigí a Jobal más conversación. Traté de ocultar mi frustración con una gran sonrisa, manteniendo un ambiente cálido en la estancia, preguntándoles sobre sus aficiones y sus logros. Ellos me contestaron, aunque turbados, queriendo parecer amigables. Nadie podía saber qué tan mal lo pasaba, ni qué tan mal me sentía por la causa de mi disgusto bajo el manto de mi entusiasmo. Me convertí entonces en el centro de la mesa, como no podía ser de otra manera, exuberante de gozo como en el palacio pero sin el incondicional apoyo de mis cortesanos, sino cargando con el temor de los lugareños, la vergüenza de uno y el desprecio del otro. Pude respirar más tranquilamente cuando mis hermanos correspondieron más, aunque siempre temerosos de equivocarse, cuando Lodj empezó a reírse, casi con un deje despreocupado, y cuando Skywalker despertó de su aturdimiento sonriendo a los niños, percatándose de ser su centro de atención. Supe que tal vez en mi mayor enemigo encontraría mi mayor aliado, y dispuesta a desviar el foco, replanté mis jugadas.

– ¡Si fuera tan niña como ellos! – exclamé. – ¡Con cuánta alegría me sentiría si un héroe como Skywalker se hubiese sentado en la misma mesa que yo en mi niñez! – Los niños corearon divertidos mis palabras, sonrosados por la presencia del general y no dispuestos todavía a adaptarse a la conversación.

– Estoy segura de que siendo una princesa hayas tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo – dijo Jobal. Pero determinada a que mi atención se disipe, asentí con la más dulce de las sonrisas y me volví a Skywalker.

– Por favor, general, obsequie a mis hermanos una de sus tan aclamadas aventuras que tan ansiosos deben estar de escuchar pero que no se aventuran a solicitársela. – Skywalker parpadeó ante mi petición, pero no me pudo engañar cuando la excitación asomó a su rostro. Se trasformó ante los niños y se prestó para que lo idolatren cuando comenzó a relatar. Si bien titubeante al principio fue tomando fuerza en su historia, y al cabo de un rato, todos escuchaban conmovidos los tan inusitados y fabulosos cuentos que ellos nunca creyeron ser posibles de ocurrir.

Al cabo de una hora Skywalker seguía alucinando a la familia, sólo que en el pequeño salón de estar. Logré escaparme de allí para tomarme un baño y despojarme de mis sucias ropas. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a Jobal al salir, disimulando mi irritación al sonreírle y aceptando la túnica que me ofrecía.

– Es la mejor que tengo – murmuró avergonzada. Le apreté los hombros amistosamente como agradecimiento y ella se arreboló intensamente y estuvo a punto de abrazarme cuando a último momento se arrepintió y en vez de sólo sus mejillas, todo su rostro adquirió una tonalidad vivamente rojiza. Yo me reí, pensando que aquello nunca pasaría en la corte, donde los nobles sólo consentían una frialdad comedida. Y me alegré de estar allí, de contar con Jobal en vez de mis traicioneras doncellas, y que tuviera la consideración de traerme su mejor túnica en vez de privarse de mirar embobadamente a Skywalker como la pillé en el salón. Supe regodearme porque la muchacha me admiraba, tal vez al nivel de adoración, como pude deducir por su mirada rebosante de júbilo, sus labios temblorosos de nerviosismo y sus fáciles sonrisas. Me había servido cada vez que terminaba mi bebida, preparado el baño y acomodado los cojines cuando me ofreció el mejor sillón. Nunca había dejado de mirarme, tan pendiente como estaba de mí, hasta que Skywalker convulsionó el interés para sí, y aún así, seguía echándome miradas de soslayo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda y fuera aún real. Entendí que haría cualquier cosa por agradarme, y tomé como un arma su disposición. Le ofrecí salir juntas al jardín y le permití entrelazar mi brazo con el suyo. Caminamos juntas un largo trecho, riéndonos de nimiedades y compartiendo poco comprometedoras anécdotas, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oigan.

– Nunca he tenido una gran relación con mi madre, era como si todo el tiempo estuviera prefiriendo que no existiera – comencé, sinceramente, porque por primera vez la verdad me servía para el juego. – No me alegré por su muerte, claro – la tranquilicé. – Sino que la extrañé, como una persona imaginaria, quise que volviera la mujer con la que soñaba. Pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que sólo se trataba de una ilusión, que nunca había existido la madre que fantaseaba que era. No fue ni la más cálida ni fría, era como si no estuviera allí, como si nadie existiera.

– ¡Qué horror! – dijo Jobal, dispuesta a concordar con todo lo que pensara.

– Pero fue un ejemplo como reina, y la admiré por ello.

– Vine aquí apenas me enteré de su existencia, quise saber cómo era su vida, si mi padre pudo desprenderse del rigor con tu madre como nunca lo hizo con la mía.

– Oh, si, ellos se amaron.

– Quería saber si para un monarca existe el amor, aunque sea afuera de las paredes del castillo. – Sus ojos se tornaron soñadores, y supe que era una romántica empedernida. Su mirada divagó, tal vez reviviendo el romance que su madre le contó alguna vez, tal vez recordando todas las veces que Ruwee fue a visitarlas, con una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesto a descansar junto a sus adorados hijos y su hermosa amante, como una familia sin ambición. De repente se enfocó en mí, y una sonrisa sugerente tomó partido en sus labios. Soltó un gritito entusiasta y me tomó los hombros, tal como antes había hecho, y dio dos pequeños saltos mientras mi desconcierto crecía.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Ya lo sé – chilló con su aguda voz. – Ya sé por qué me cuentas estas cosas.

– ¿Ah, sí? – simulé curiosidad, pero en ningún momento creí que averiguaría el verdadero motivo.

– ¡Es por Skywalker! – No dije nada, todavía no comprendiendo, y me arrepentí de no contestar cuando tomó mi silencio como una afirmación y giró sobre sí misma, agitando sus manos como sino pudiera contenerlas. – ¡Estás liada con él! ¡Lo sabía! – Mi estupefacción fue tan grande que apartó mi máscara un momento. – ¡Tú lo mirabas tan embelesada! ¡Y él, soslayándote todo el tiempo, como si no pudiera desprenderse de ti!

– ¿Qué dices, Jobal? ¡Soy la reina de Naboo! No puedo "liarme" con un general – dije un poco más cortante de lo que merecía. Jobal no se amilanó, en su ensueño apenas escuchaba otra cosa que no sean sus ilusos pensamientos.

– Por él has venido aquí, para que aprendan a vivir como mis padres. – Estuve a punto de frotarme el rostro, pero me contuve cuando me sobrevino la idea de seguir con la farsa, para así conseguir la información más fácilmente, aprovechando sus ilusiones románticas.

– No se lo digas a nadie, Jobal. Será nuestro secreto.

– Deberías decírselo a mi madre, ella lo comprendería.

– Pero te elijo a ti, eres tan bondadosa y alegre. Sin duda mi preferida – dije con un tono meloso de voz.

– ¿En verdad? – respondió entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de ser la favorita de la reina.

– Prométemelo y lo serás.

Ella lo hizo, hablando tanto y tan rápidamente que temí que se ahogara en sus palabras, dando alegres brincos para remarcar la cumbre de sus relatos, y riendo nerviosamente cuando le sonsacaba detalles íntimos. Yo sonreía, le incitaba a que siguiera y en ningún momento mostré el desagrado y la aflicción que sentía por el amor de mi padre y de otra mujer. Tenía todas las excusas plausibles para que no se me reproche un interés indebido. El amor que sentíamos Skywalker y yo, clandestino e imposible, despertó en mi hermana su sensiblería, y con ello descartó rotundamente todas las posibilidades de que su dulce y amorosa hermana Padmé pudiera ver en el atractivo del relato otra cosa que no fuera una respuesta para su tan desdichado romance. Su descripción fue tan empalagosa como ella misma, aunque me abstuve de recriminarlo. Me enteré, tras melosas palabras que realzaban la relación como si hubiese sido una pasión desbordada, que mi padre había conocido a Lodj en el trabajo, aunque no especificó cuál, y yo no pregunté, sabiendo que para mi excusa aquello era una nimiedad. Después de algún tiempo mi curiosidad llegó a hartarme, tan perseverante en su afán de saber bajo qué clase de labor se conocieron, una tan clandestina como lo era el ocultamiento de sus viajes a Lasca.

– Pero mi Anakin no es como tu madre, pues él es un general, tan famoso que toda la galaxia lo conoce – interrumpí por primera vez. – Seguramente a él le fue mucho más fácil congeniar con una de sus empleadas.

– Oh, bueno, creo que es verdad.

– Sin embargo, puedo suponer que habrá sido tu madre desdichada. Sólo con imaginar que no sólo su vida laboral tendría que permanecer en secreto, sino también su amor. Es como si su vida estuviera oculta.

– ¡Pero ella nunca fue infeliz! – se animó a defender.

– No me imagino cómo si vivía entre las sombras. Aunque el amor todo lo soporta – concluí, imitando su cursilería. Tal vez sin saber, Jobal confirmó mis sospechas sobre la clandestinidad del trabajo.

– Mi madre no tuvo voluntad y cedió fácilmente ante un hombre como Ruwee, tan apuesto y galante.

– Y además un rey. Pero no me malinterpretes, mi padre tampoco tuvo otra alternativa que enamorarse de tu madre.

– ¿Así crees?

– ¡Claro! Ella es tan hermosa, aunque para mi padre lo material nunca fue decisivo, él contaba con la lealtad de las personas. Ése siempre fue su más grande motivo de gratitud. Estoy segura que en tu madre podría encontrar una confidente, así como compartir sus mismos principios, sin sentirse desechado por creer que éstos no fueran del todo correctos.

– No lo comprendo – admitió.

– No importa, querida Jobal, sólo decía que el amor que siento por Anakin es tan grande como el que tuvo nuestro padre con tu madre, tanto en aspectos superficiales como en espirituales. – Ella asintió, no muy convencida, y como pude dar cuenta de su carácter abierto y franco, supe que no estaba escondiendo su desentendimiento, y que en verdad no sabía en qué principios pudo su madre asemejarse a Ruwee. Seguramente desconocía la consistencia del trabajo de Lodj, y la aprecié por su ignorancia, por no consentir los negocios a los que su madre se había prestado.

* * *

Una vez en mi habitación decidí llamar a Palo, para cerciorarme de que no haya algún abuso de poder.

– ¡Por fin! He estado esperando que me llames – recriminó la pequeña figura fantasmal perteneciente a mi único amigo.

– ¡Palo! También me alegro de verte – exclamé sonriente.

– Oh, lo siento Padmé, es que he estado esperando noticias tuyas y tú me prohibiste que te llame. – Advinieron las disculpas y protestas en tono de broma, hasta que pasamos a hablar de asuntos serios, de su desempeño como regente y los pocos problemas acaecidos.

– La misión ha salido perfectamente – respondió ante una pregunta. – La infiltración se ha llevado a cabo y hemos podido interceptar a los cinco droides en la nave principal separatista. La base de operaciones está atestada, todos quieren presenciar las novedades. Pero Yesso Colto los ha echado a todos, menos a mí, quien soy ahora la máxima autoridad y no puede ni osar rechistarme – dijo, petulante. Le pedí que no se desviara por asuntos de menor importancia. – ¡Pero, Padmé, no sabes cómo me mira! ¡Como si quisiera abofetearme todo el tiempo!

– Estoy segura de que te aprovechas de tu situación.

– No voy a mentir, ser regente tiene sus ventajas. – Y se echó a reír, regocijándose de su supremacía, aunque después de que le haya ordenado, cortante, continuar, su máscara de seriedad se abrió terreno en su rostro jubiloso. – La situación es la misma, no quieren atacar porque los escudos lo impiden, aunque sino fuera por la flota que nosotros mismos dispusimos, se infiltrarían, y tal como nosotros hicimos a través de un buque separatista, ellos lo harían con un republicano, hasta llegar a tierra y romper los escudos, la única imposición.

– Estaremos preparados si deciden infiltrarse, porque los droides captarán todo movimiento sospechoso. No podrán hacer nada que nosotros no supiéramos de antemano.

– Eso deseamos, Su Majestad.

– Debemos avanzar, porque seguimos estancados, aunque tenemos el beneficio de la información. Cuando llegue dispondré los próximos movimientos y nos reuniremos en concejo de guerra. – Palo asintió, mostrando su acuerdo, y de inmediato quiso saber los detalles de la misión que me habían traído a Lasca. – Tengo motivos para suponer que Lodj trabajaba para mi padre.

– Espera ¿quién es Lodj? ¿Y por qué tiene un nombre tan raro?

– No lo sé, es la mujerzuela de mi padre. Pero lo más raro es que su hija se llame Jobal.

– ¡Qué horrible! – Asentí mientras resoplaba, pese a que en realidad la muchacha me gustaba, aunque fuera tan atolondrada y exasperante.

– Nunca le contó a sus hijos dónde trabajaba, y como no hay registro alguno sobre los viajes a Lasca, cabe suponer que fue una actividad ilegal…

–… de comercialización de esclavos – terminó Palo.

– Es una posibilidad.

– Puede que esté en funcionamiento.

– Es mi mayor temor.

– Podrías seguir a Lodj cuando fuera a trabajar.

– Ella lo dejó apenas concibió familia.

– Entonces no tienes otro remedio que ir a preguntarle a Sio Bibble.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iría a visitarlo? – Lo último deseado sería encontrarme con un hombre tan caído en desgracia como el antiguo consejero de mi padre.

– Te dejé una nota, Padmé. ¿Es que nunca atiendes lo que hago? – Hice caso omiso a su réplica, frunciendo el ceño como muestra de incertidumbre. – En tu tocado, lo he escondido en el velo, la dirección del viejo.

– ¿Qué sabe él?

– ¡Lo sabe todo, Padmé! Fue el consejero del rey hasta que se le declaró en contra.

– ¡Pero está loco! He visto los informes que dictan de su insania. Los he firmado, además, en calidad de Jefa de la Corte Suprema, autorizando su abdicación.

– Siempre encontraron una excusa para destruir a aquellos que no obtuvieron la gracia del rey. – No dije nada, dolorosa por la tiranía de mi padre, queriendo descreer cada una de las injurias que contra él se lanzaron y hasta el día de hoy, siguen apareciendo. Caminé lentamente hasta donde mi tocado se encontraba, descubriendo en su parte interior una nota sellada. La desplegué después de romper el sello cuidadosamente y unos signos aparecieron en él, conformando un código. – No sé cómo llegarás a él, Padmé, teniendo en cuenta que te asechan el rostro de bantha y el mequetrefe engreído.

– Ya he pensando en eso. Como siempre, Palo, voy un paso por delante de ti. – Y sonreí pícaramente, como si fuera un hecho el que me aventajara a un regio soldado y a un vigoroso general. Palo sonrió tan complacido como las comisuras de sus labios se lo permitían, especialmente, supuse, porque me burlaría del mequetrefe engreído.

Después nos saludamos, tan cándidamente como si no hubiera existido discusión alguna, y me encomendé a mi tarea. Había llevado como arma una única pistola, y en el pequeño compartimiento perteneciente a la batería energética, había puesto una más pequeña para que un frasco del tamaño de mi meñique se las arreglara para entrar. Lo saqué cuidadosamente, temerosa de que en cualquier momento se rompiera la única oportunidad para escapar. El líquido escarlata se removió en su envase hasta que se aquietó cuando lo encerré en mi puño. Unos débiles golpeteos en la puerta me hicieron girar de un salto, resguardando el preciado objeto detrás de mi espalda, adoptando una sonrisa para cuando un niño apareció tras ella, tan compungido que enterró todos mis deseos de reprenderle por no esperar una aprobación para abrir.

– Madre desea saber si se encuentra bien – dijo aparentando toda la firmeza en su porte.

– Dile que sí, y que en unos momentos me reuniré con ella – respondí amablemente. El niño se encorvó como si su firmeza nunca hubiera existido, desapareciendo rápidamente tras la puerta de la habitación. – ¡Espera! – El niño volvió, mordiéndose los labios, deseando que dejara de atemorizarlo con mis palabras. – ¿Le dirías a Jobal que la necesito?

Jobal vino tan apresuradamente como sus pasos, oyéndose repiquetear rápidamente tras las paredes, y se presentó radiante, como si nunca hubiera existido entre nosotras otra cosa que confianza.

– Jobal, ahora eres mi amiga ¿verdad? – Ella asintió, a las claras complacida. – Y las amigas guardan secretos, ¿no es así? – Le tomé las manos, mirándola con urgencia, para rematarle importancia al asunto. – ¿Puedo confiar en ti, querida Jobal?

– ¡Por supuesto, Padmé! Eres mi amiga, la mejor que he tenido.

– Pero no lo sé, Jobal, tal vez tú no correspondas la felicidad que me hace tener una amiga como tú, tan ajena a la avaricia de la corte, tan alegre que puede sonsacar una sonrisa hasta al más desdichado de los hombres. – El labio comenzó a temblarle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hasta que dejó escapar una, bailando lentamente por su mejilla, trazando un lastimero recorrido. – Oh, no llores, mi más preciada amiga, porque entonces lloraré por ti. – Se recompuso, aunque continuó tan afectada que no pude apreciar otra cosa que no fuera credibilidad.

– No hay otra cosa que desee más que ser tu amiga, Padmé.

– En la corte me enseñaron a desconfiar de todos, querida amiga, y por eso no puedo evitar recelar de ti.

– Por favor, Padmé, quiero ser tu amiga – susurró, conteniendo advenedizas lágrimas.

– Entonces te pondré a prueba, y si cumples mis expectativas, serás mi mejor y más amada amiga. – Su rostro adquirió toda la seriedad pudiente, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, mordiéndose los labios para que de ellos no escapara sollozo alguno. – Quiero casarme con Anakin. – Su seriedad se esfumó con tanta rapidez que casi doy un salto. Saltó, chilló de alegría y no dejó de abrazarme en ningún momento, hasta que le pedí que se controle, porque era un secreto, sólo entre ella y yo. – No hay quien lo sepa más que yo, porque todavía no se lo he contado a Anakin, y ahora lo sabes tú, hermana mía.

– Nunca diré nada a nadie – prometió, todavía con emoción exuberante.

– Nos casaremos en secreto, hoy a la noche. – Bajé la cabeza, como si una duda me afligiera sobremanera. – Pero otros pueden enterarse ¿y qué será de nosotros si otros lo saben y lo divulgan? No puede pasar.

– Creo que podrás confiar en mi familia, ellos no dirán nada.

– ¡Pero yo sólo confío en ti, Jobal! Es algo que siento, es el espíritu que nos envuelve. – Jobal sonrió trémulamente, mientras sus ojos se empañaban con nuevas lágrimas.

– Te ayudaré, queridísima hermana, sólo dime qué hacer.

– Podría salir a hurtadillas por la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo.

– ¡Sí, sí, qué emoción!

– Pero no, porque está ese soldado, ese Typho, que ante el menor ruido se despertaría. Y no podemos confiar en él.

– Es verdad, sólo con mirarlo da miedo.

– Sí, es muy atemorizante. – Lentamente, fui descubriendo mi brazo que escondía el pequeño frasco, y se lo mostré, expectante de su respuesta.

– ¡Oh, veneno! – dijo, tan sobresaltada que pensé que sucumbiría.

– ¡Oh, cariño, no es veneno! Es una pócima. – Aunque ese calificativo no la tranquilizó del todo. – Es medicinal, y lo utilizan las personas para dormir plácidamente. – Ella soltó un suspiro y volvió a sus sonrisas y al rastro chispeante de sus ojos. – Lo pondrás en la cena y en la bebida, mientras yo los entretengo en el salón.

– ¡Y así podrán casarse! Oh, Padmé, qué alegría.

– Soy la mujer más dichosa – dije con toda la alegría que pude aparentar. Pero si hubo alguna falla, Jobal no lo notó, tan perdida estaba en su mundo de fantasías, de romances prohibidos y casamientos fortuitos.

– Muy bien, vayamos al salón, llevemos a cabo nuestro plan.

– ¿Lo llamo a Anakin? – Pensé en la respuesta, en lo extraño que parecería sino le doy la noticia antes de envenenar a todos, en lo imposible que parecería el no querer compartir la dicha inmediatamente, pero también pensé en que lo tendría que envenenar, en que él debería probar la comida ante los ojos de Jobal.

– A Anakin no le ocurrirá nada, cariño. Él es un general, un héroe de la República, tan poderoso como los jedi. No hay nada capaz de adormilarlo. Esa pequeña pócima no hará ningún efecto en él. Pero deberá tomarla, tanto tú como él. – Ella se sorprendió, y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. – Nadie debe sospechar de la comida, y si además de mi, ustedes no la ingieren, hasta el menos suspicaz podría darse cuenta de que hay algo extraño en ello. Pero no te preocupes, querida mía, nunca te haría daño y Anakin no sentirá más que un leve malestar. ¿Sigues confiando en mí? – le pregunté dulcemente.

– Sí, Padmé, sí, tienes razón.

– Llámalo a Anakin, cariño, debo contarle la tan dichosa novedad.

Preocupada como estaba, no sentí cuando Skywalker entreabrió la puerta, con un ceño afeándole su rostro, como si hubiese estado llamando hace largo tiempo. No le presté atención a la afectación que me produjo el verle, sino que le dediqué una sonrisa, una tal como lo haría una enamorada, y lo hice únicamente porque Jobal se escondía detrás de él, queriendo presenciar nuestro momento feliz. Supe que había confundido a Skywalker con mi muestra de cariño, no sólo eso, sino que lo desencajé totalmente. Estaba totalmente segura de que nunca hubiera prevenido tal descaro de mi parte, de una reina hacia un general que apenas parecía interesarle. Aquello me hizo ruborizarme, aunque más se intensificó cuando comprendí que aquello podría confundirse con el sofoco de una mujer al ver a su amado.

– Anakin – susurré, deseando con efervescencia que Jobal desapareciera para dar por terminada la farsa. A estas alturas la expresión de Skywalker no salía de su asombro, y descubrí que sus mejillas ardían tanto como las mías, incluso más, porque su rostro parecía descomponerse a cada segundo. Era tanta nuestra incomodidad que resultaba íntima. En ese momento nadie dudaría de que fuéramos amantes.

– Déjame, Jobal, necesito hablar con él – le pedí, incluso sin mirarla, como si no pudiera desviar mis ojos de los de Anakin. Después de soltar un suspiro cerró la puerta e inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. – Acércate – dije tan bajo que dudaba de que escuchara. Temía de Jobal, de que a hurtadillas escuchara nuestra conversación y se enterara de mi mentira. Anakin no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, por lo que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. – Acércate – repetí, un poco más fuerte. Caminó vacilante, tan estupefacto que resultaba gracioso. – Quise que Jobal supiera que no hay discordancias entre nosotros. Te llamaré Anakin y te trataré como a un amigo. No nos beneficiaría que se sepa que entre nosotros no hay buenas relaciones. – Se las arregló para asentir, pero continuaba mirándome con vehemencia, de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando pensaba que sólo era Thesse, una simple doncella.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó.

– Nada.

– No… – Supe a lo que se refería, y me embargó tanta vergüenza que me obligué a no pensar en ello para que mis mejillas no se tiñan de rojo nuevamente.

– No pasó nada. – Alargó una mano, y en mi confusión no lo detuve. Me recorrió el brazo con las yemas de sus dedos, apenas rozándome, pero encendiéndome allí donde me tocaba, dejando como rastro un molesto cosquilleo. Me aparté, disgustada con su osadía, pero aún más me hastié al saber de mi disfrute. Lo miré severamente, confusa hasta permanecer muda, descreyendo su deseo. Pero estaba allí, en sus ojos chispeantes, en sus labios entreabiertos, en las manos que a poco podía controlar con sus temblores. Mi intolerancia fue repuesta por la incredulidad, pero en él su determinación siguió vigente. Mi pánico se acrecentó al saber que su intensidad tal vez fuera la misma que usó al violentarme, y temí por sus impulsos, por mi incapacidad de acto, por la descomunal fuerza que doblegaba mi espíritu a cada segundo que pasaba.

– Padmé… – susurró lentamente, como si acariciara mi nombre, y con una voz tan ronca, que de tan varonil casi embota mis sentidos. No respondí, tan tiesa como inconsciente, impotente ante la salvaje oscuridad que tomó posesión de sus ojos. Se acercó sigilosamente, aspirando el aroma de mi pelo mientras me rozaba levemente la mejilla. Cerré mis ojos, entregándome al prohibido placer, mientras sentía su agitada respiración en mi sien, mientras me estremecía en los momentos en que me percataba de nuestra cercanía, aunque no sabría confirmar si era por gusto o por temor.

– Por favor… – Sus palabras fueron una súplica, como si no pudiera soportar más algo. Tal vez a mí, pensé alterada. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, temiendo nuestro encuentro. Su expresión no consultaba, era salvaje y decidida, pero yo no quería escapar, quería que me tomara. No se le podía mentir, su mente procedió cuando sus ennegrecidos ojos le advirtieron de mi deseo. Me asió por la cintura, su firme agarre me recorrió entera, y me estremecí, abrumada por su cercanía, por la fuerza de sus músculos y la firmeza de su pecho, y por el dolor que me causaba el desearlo tan desesperadamente. Apoyé mis palmas en su torso, regocijándome de mi descaro, mientras él, complacido, soltaba un ronco quejido y me apretaba más contra él, hasta tal punto que sentí su erección contra mi vientre. Aquello me alertó lo suficiente como para querer apartarme, pero él no me lo permitió, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

– No pienses, no te resistas – susurró atropelladamente, como si acaso pudiera hacerlo. Percatándose de mi renuencia, ejerció más presión sobre mi cintura, mientras su estímulo crecía, supuse, al sentir contra sí toda la redondez de mi busto, y tal vez, la tiesura de mis pezones a través de la fina tela de mi túnica. Acalló mi leve resistencia cuando ahuecó en mi nuca su mano, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, estableciendo mi sometimiento. Ni siquiera me envalentoné, sino que, como una ramera, entreabrí mis labios, invitándolo a que me invadiera. Se humedeció los labios mientras se acercaba, temblando ligeramente, torturándonos con su lenta cadencia. Tocó su frente con la mía, mientras tomaba entre mis dedos sedosos mechones de su cabello, suspirándonos mutuamente, rozándonos con nuestros labios.

– ¡Oh! – Ambos nos incorporamos aturdidos cuando el gracioso chillido escapó de los labios de Jobal, quien se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta, tapándose con su mano su boca, y con un gesto tan desesperado que sólo podía deberse a la conciencia de la torpeza que cometió. Me libré rápidamente de los brazos de Skywalker, como si fuera algún maloliente granuja y no el hombre que me despojó de rectitud. Recordando mi papel, le sonreí a Jobal cariñosamente, y en mi cometido por recuperar mi dignidad, me enderecé en una postura recatada, y sin vacilar, caminé hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana, tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella para que se apresurara a salir de la habitación. Me recorrió un temblor la espalda cuando comprendí lo que estuvo a punto de suceder con ese hombre. Sentí una intensa repugnancia hacia mí misma, por haberme entregado tan fácilmente, sin siquiera dudar, al ímpetu de un hombre que parecía odiar con la misma facilidad con la que amaba, añadiendo a su volatilidad la habilidad de variar emociones cada cortos tramos de tiempo. Su inestabilidad era tan alarmante como para hacerlo imprevisible. Era encontrarlo furioso y dominante cuando a la siguiente oportunidad apenas podía siquiera mirarme, como si me temiera, como si le avergonzara osarse cuando antaño no objetó inconvenientes en oprimir con su brazo mi garganta. Tal vez aquello no fuera tan desconcertante si no nos hubiéramos tratado, si él no se hubiera compadecido de mí salvándome, o burlado de mi terquedad. ¡Y cortejado! O algo que podría asemejársele, como fueron aquellas propuestas tan imposibles, tan compasivas, en las que me prometía sacarme de la prisión que hacían mis vestiduras de doncella y llevarme a conocer nuevos mundos. ¡Qué tonto soñador! ¡Y arrogante, impulsivo, inseguro! A poco podía consentir que había conocido una parte de su pasión, desbocada y decidida, pero como si fuera un anhelo que tratara de reprimir. Por supuesto, comprendía su actitud, y no era tan ignorante de sus deseos como para que su aplomo me haya tomado por sorpresa. Lo había encontrado mirándome fijamente en varias ocasiones, y en todas ellas él no hacía más que bajar la cabeza y fruncir el ceño, como si no soportara que lo descubriera, como si incluso él mismo se asqueara de su impulso. Mis conclusiones venían tan rápido como se iban, con tanto ahínco las despedía que nunca fui capaz de admitirlo. Pero no pude alivianar la inflexión ardiente de su mirada cuando la posó hace unos momentos sobre mí. La confirmación de mis sospechas no admitidas finalmente cobró veracidad, pero sin embargo no encontré en ello la respuesta al gran enigma de Anakin Skywalker. Deseaba corregirme ante él, que no viera en mí la tan deplorable persona que él creía que era, pero estaba total y rotundamente segura de que no ansiaba sus caricias. Tanto que me lo repetí varias veces para asegurarme, y luego decidí no pensar nunca más en ello.

* * *

Este capítulo fue demasiado largo y temo de que pareciera aburrido, porque vale la pena aclarar, no es mi intención atiborrar de escenas estrambóticas la historia, sino de consolidarla también con menudencias. No es una novela para impresionar, sino que se recrudece en lo seguro, anteponiendo su construcción lenta y pausada a una seguidilla de escenas impresionables.

Espero que sea digna de entenderse, aunque debe tomarse con ligereza, puesto que algunos detalles se confirmarán luego, e incluso puede prestarse a la confusión algunos parajes de la historia. Por lo menos, lo pienso de esa manera, teniendo en mi cabeza tantas cuestiones que dar a entender.

Voy a reclamar una tontería, pero que me asfixia tanto como lo es el insertar en la persona de Padmé Amidala una figura. ¡Y es que Natalie Portman no es mi agrado! No puedo verla como la gran reina de Naboo, como la idealista senadora ¡y todo porque veo en la actriz una superficialidad insoportable, a pesar de todos sus intentos por desacreditarlo! Puede que muchos desacuerden conmigo, y lo asumo, porque Natalie parece encomiable a pesar de sus aires arrogantes. Pero no me gusta. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquellas quienes buscamos encontrar en las historias una heroína con la cual compararse, siempre tiene en su imaginación un ideal irreprochable, una cara particular, un estilo que a gusto se elije. Y Natalie Portman muy lejos estará de ser aquella heroína elegida. O por lo menos a lo que a mí se refiere. Es un inconveniente que Natalie haya adoptado el personaje de Amidala, que lo haya arraigado a su persona, hasta tal punto de que debe pertenecerle. Pero si de acuerdo a mi opinión todavía pongo en duda a la actriz, cabría conceder a aquél arraigo el rasgo de trivial. Porque nunca podría considerar a Anakin Skywalker con otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Hayden Christensen, así como el de Obi Wan, con el de Ewan McGregor. Pero Natalie Portman es una historia muy distinta!

Y no entiendo el por qué de mi confesión, pero lo tenía que hacer, y punto, como esas cosas en la vida que uno tiene que decir por puro despecho, y que después de eso, uno se siente mejor. Pero no me siento nada mejor, porque voy a tener que seguir escribiendo una historia que tiene como protagonista a Natalie Portman! ¡Qué fastidio!


	7. Amantes

**Amantes.**

_Padmé._

La conmoción que surgió de la escena fue tan grande que por un momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Pero luego, al recordar la finalidad de la misión, deseché inmediatamente mis emocionales preocupaciones. Después de todo, mi voluntad era tan fría como la de cualquier otro monarca, y más me valía recordarlo con urgencia, pues el mínimo arrepentimiento podría quebrantar mi decisión. ¡Qué tan fácil hubiera sido cuando contaba con la implacable creencia en mí misma! Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, ataviada con las más exquisitas sedas y las más ostentosas joyas, siempre con el mentón en alto y la espalda erguida tanto como el corsé me lo permitía, ilustre como intocable, siendo una princesa perfecta en aquella frívola corte pero recordando sobriamente mis deberes para el pueblo. Cada pequeña acción, cada palabra que de mis labios salían, cada gesto, aún así suspiros imperceptibles o sutiles parpadeos de pestañas, todo aquello provisto de un cálculo previamente confabulado, como una obra en la que el detalle es la mayor atracción. Nunca me oficié como rebelde. No hubo entre las filas oficialistas ni quien sospechara. Pero quien lo había evitado se fue, como tantos recuerdos, pesares y tormentas, junto con la muerte de mi padre. Fue mi arrogancia, mi tan tangible e ilusa arrogancia, quien en su ciega fe, en su inválida sustancia, depositaba en mí todas las cualidades de las buenas virtudes y me llevaba a creer, haciéndome de mí una tonta, que todas mis decisiones serían las correctas. ¡Pero qué tan fácil, ahora encontrándome en el comedor de la mujerzuela de mi padre, habiéndola envenenado junto con mis hermanos, y no contentándome con ello, también a mis guardianes, tildar de equívoco a mi juicio! Con solo ver a los pobres chiquillos despatarrados en sus asientos el corazón se me hinche de culpa. Cuando pienso en la benevolencia de estas nuevas personas y en los funestos pensamientos de desprecio que me acompañaron apenas supe que existían, no pienso en otro concepto que pueda agraviarme más que mi maldad. Y el pobre soldado, que yace en medio del pasillo, no hace más que recordarme con cuanta desconsideración he obrado, por sólo recordar su ciega devoción. ¡Qué crueldad es la que lleva a revelarse cuando se justifica con el bien común! Pero lo que más perturba es saberse ruin. El único consuelo que me distrae es el hombre caído en frente de la puerta que lleva a mi alcoba. Es más, siento tanto regocijo al verlo tendido a Skywalker que intento llenarme de él y desplazar mi revoltoso juicio. Tomo su cuerpo con mis manos e intento arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. Y una vez hecho, procedo con los demás, aunque no sepa con claridad cuál habitación pertenece a cada uno y entienda la posibilidad de las afectaciones que posibiliten luego. Pero no me importa, porque después de todo, el plan, de tan acelerado, no subestima menudencias. Y así, felicitándome a cada momento por la facilidad con la que reduje al Héroe de la República, me permití completar mi trabajo y largarme con pronta celeridad de la evidencia de mi crueldad.

Tomé prestado un vehículo de la familia, desplazándome lo más rápidamente posible, tratando de no descabellar los límites establecidos, en caso de que algún oficial se tome el trabajo de amonestar mi velocidad. Pero en aquél pueblo perdido, donde el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los susurros de los pastos, aquella consideración podría ser descartada fácilmente.

Después de doblar recodos y ascender por paseos de grava, llegué a donde la dirección provista por Palo establecía. Aunque intentara comprometerme en una actitud despreocupada, sabía que tanto por las altas horas de la noche como por las trifulcas del pasado, Sio Bibble no me recibiría con sonrisas, y aquella afirmación me consternaba por completo. _Hola, ya sé que en el pasado firmé tu despido, te mandé al exilio y te injurié como insano, pero olvidemos las diferencias porque necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda. _Si fuera él, no me temblaría la mano al disparar el gatillo, y aquello no parecería una exageración si fuera Sio Bibble el que lo pensase.

Toqué la puerta firmemente, para que penetrara en su sueño, y al ver que los segundos pasaban y ningún ruido asomaba, lo hice aún más fuerte, hasta que estuve segura de la imposibilidad de evitar la llamada. Pasos resonaron presurosos, puertas cerrándose y una clase de gorjeo perteneciente a algún animal se escuchaban provenientes de la casa.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – bramó la inconfundible voz de Sio Bibble. Tras echar una rápida ojeada alrededor, para comprobar la inexistencia de posibles intrusos, me dispuse a contestarle.

– ¡Abra la puerta ante la Reina de Naboo! ¡Y desfallezca en sus intentos por amenazarme, Sio Bibble, porque sólo le traerán penas! – Tras unos segundos de desear fervorosamente que me abra sin que ninguna de sus mascotas se abalancen sobre mí, finalmente se escuchó destrabar el cerrojo. Él entreabrió la puerta y asomó su confundido rostro por la apertura. Sus gestos se transformaron por el asombro cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y sus bigotes bailaron al compás de sus ininteligibles murmuraciones. Permanecí inmutable hasta que pudo asumir mi presencia, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, como si acaso me desconociera, como si acaso mi diminuta figura fuera una amenaza.

– Su Majestad – se limitó a decir, aunque sin invitarme a pasar, como si mis palabras no lo hubieran afectado.

– No se preocupe, no pretendo molestarlo – dije entendiendo que su reserva se debía a su temor de ser castigado nuevamente. – Vengo a pedirle ayuda.

– ¿Tú y cuántos más? ¿Acaso un batallón se esconde tras los árboles?

– Yo sola, se lo juro.

– No he hecho nada más que mantenerme alejado de la política, como usted comandó. He hecho todo lo posible para evitarla.

– Lo sé, pero son sus conocimientos del pasado los que me traen aquí. No me interesan sus acciones.

– ¡Pero sí le interesaban en el pasado! – explotó. Conociendo el carácter temperamental del hombre y habiéndome preparado para enfrentarlo, no me inmuté.

– No tiene otra alternativa. Cuando la corona lo llama, debe prestar sus servicios.

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

– ¿Se atreve a desafiar a la Reina de Naboo? – objeté, levantando una ceja. El hombre pareció comprender la estrechez de su situación e impulsó abiertamente la puerta, en una actitud resignada. Echó con acritud a sus mascotas, aunque no pude especificar qué eran a causa de la oscuridad. Era plenamente consciente del riesgo que implicaba la lobreguez y la posibilidad de recibir un ataque sin que pudiera percatarme de su procedencia, pero siempre recatada, manteniendo distancias con mi resentido anfitrión, me permití seguirlo por las derivaciones de su mansión.

– ¿Quiere té o algo? – preguntó antes de que me topara contra él. Yo solté unas disculpas, sin atreverme a sonar descortés quejándome por las condiciones poco favorecedoras para desenvolverse ante la ausencia de claridad.

– No, gracias.

– Puede sentarse si quiere – dijo, molesto. Revoloteé mis brazos alrededor hasta que pude dar con un asiento, y maniobrando torpemente, caí sobre él. – Disculpe por las condiciones, pero no hay energía.

– Me di cuenta – Y aunque lo dije con todo ápice inocente pude sentir la crispación de Sio a través del aire. – Supongo que no tiene dinero para pagarlo. – El viejo no contestó, por lo que decidí proseguir. – Esta situación podría revocarse.

– ¿Qué es lo que busca?

– La extensión de la red de esclavos me sorprende – dije en un tono casual. – Aunque mi ignorancia me retiene. Por supuesto, no he sabido elucubrarlo completamente. Debo atribuirle a mi padre la habilidad que llevó al ocultarlo. Fue un plan perfecto, acaso todavía no consigo desmenuzarlo. – Sio permaneció inescrutable, tanto porque no podía verlo como por la reserva en la que se había sumido, no profiriendo ningún sonido que lo delatara. Aquella ceguera me molestaba sobremanera, y como no podía utilizar otra cosa, traté de reunir en mis palabras toda la connotación que por expresiones corporales no podía. – No vengo a disculparme por haberlo hundido, pero no me regocijo de ello. Simplemente no sé si mi decisión fue sabia. No pretendo excusarme tampoco ni persuadir su juicio. Usted pensará lo que quiera sobre mí. – Hice una pausa, condicionando mi tono a uno severo. – Hay grietas en el reinado de mi padre. Grietas que consumen mi gobierno, porque sé que en el palacio hay quienes las secundan como hay quienes les disgustan. En mi ignorancia, porque mi padre me mantenía alejada de estos asuntos, no he sabido más que tropezar con ellas. Y caerse no es una cualidad apreciativa en un monarca a menos que sepa levantarse. Es mi decisión, entonces, levantarme, pero no sólo ello, sino componer el suelo que la grieta rompió. Y eso me temo que es algo que no lograré sola. – Sio se mantuvo en silencio, en una actitud exasperante, porque contaba con que diría algo o que asumiría que le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

– ¿Por qué confiaría en mí si no lo hace con nadie?

– No se equivoque, no lo haría – le respondí. – Pero estaría atado a mí. Así como podré reinstaurarlo podré hacerlo caer. Y con la misma facilidad.

– ¿Cómo pretende reinstaurarme?

– Como mi consejero. Volverá a Theed, al palacio, y me ocuparé de restaurar su honor. – Sio Bibbe se tomó unos segundos. Al poco rato escuché un gemido, y tras conllevar un breve acercamiento, me percaté de que sollozaba.

– ¿Qué le acomete?

– Es que pensé que esto nunca ocurriría. – Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Aquél hombre que en su derecho de odiarme no hacía más que llorar de gratitud me llenó de una ternura inmensa. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, apoyando mi mano en uno de sus hombros, y al instante en que él me miró, con la débil luz de la luna esclareciendo sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, el impulso por reconfortarlo se hizo demasiado evidente para mí. Pero, por supuesto, lo reprimí reverentemente.

– Hay otra cosa que debo preguntarle – dije, más dulcemente. – Debo saber qué está ocurriendo en mi reino. Sio Bibble, si la red de esclavos sigue funcionando clandestinamente, haría bien en referírmelo.

Tras algunos minutos en los que esperé a que Bibble se calzara armas y demás objetos que consideraba imprescindibles, salimos a la frescura de la noche. El viento me agitó el pelo y azotó mis mejillas, contribuyendo a que me castañetearan los dientes. Me envolví más en mi capa, mientras soslayaba a Sio y comprobaba que en su impulsividad no haya sido descuidado en no abrigarse. Terminamos montándonos en una de sus motos deslizadoras (*no es una falta de ortografía, simplemente se las llama de esa manera) después de una discusión en la que decidí oportunamente que aquél vehículo serviría para camuflarnos, aunque por el frío que a duras penas soportábamos no fuera confortable. Llegamos a un punto en que los árboles escaseaban, y en donde más allá se entreveía un terreno pedregoso que no cesaba nunca, casi como un desierto sin más rastro de vida que unos pocos pastos dispersos. Mi expresión interrogante resultó ser suficiente para que Sio Bibble comenzara a explicar.

– Bajo este suelo se encuentra la base. – Me guardé mis reservas, porque a pesar de las ansias de confiar en él, aquello me parecía poco probable. – Su padre confiaba en mí, Su Majestad. Él me contaba todo, como si fuera uno más de su reducido círculo de lealtad. Cuando le dirigí mi disconformidad tuvo que echarme, aunque los conocimientos continuaron vigentes.

– No entiendo entonces por qué no lo mató, teniendo en cuenta la amenaza que representaba que uno de sus enemigos lo supiera.

– No me mató, pero me exilió a un lugar olvidado por todos. Se me prohibió hablar con cualquier cosa que no fueran mis animales. Y ante la promesa de conservar mi vida sólo si cumplía aquello, cedí a mis deseos revolucionarios.

– Le faltó coraje, entonces.

– Pero usted lo tiene, Su Majestad. A usted nunca le faltó. – Asentí ligeramente y me presté a observar. Pasaban las horas, y nada ocurría. Sio Bibble se estaba empezando a impacientar, murmuraba y se aquejaba constantemente, hasta que lo reprendí por ello y se mantuvo acallado.

– Mira, Sio, algo se mueve.

Fui consciente del temblor que azotó la tierra y del suelo que desprendiéndose de su explanada, se elevó algunos metros, distinguiéndose a través de su saliente un apartado de metal. Se mantuvo en aquella expectante sintonía unos segundos, hasta que un zumbido lejano lo obligó a emerger completamente. Una moderna nave se deslizó dentro, tan rápido que apenas fui consciente del borrón que representó. Y tras unos momentos, ya no quedó nada que apreciar, sólo la misma planicie, como si acaso lo hubiera imaginado.

– Vamos – aclamé, porque dudaba si sabían de nuestra intromisión.

– Por supuesto que lo saben – me aseguró Bibble cuando volvimos a su casa. – Pero lo dejaron estar.

– ¿Por qué lo harían? He descubierto su base, y sin embargo no intentan nada por impedir que tome medidas. Podrían haberme matado y terminado con el asunto. Podrían haber puesto uno de los suyos en el trono e incluso se despreocuparían de cualquier inconveniencia.

– Su Majestad, una reina no se asesina a la ligera.

– O puede ser que no se hayan percatado de nuestra presencia. Aunque por la velocidad de la nave aseguraría que manejan tecnología avanzada. Sería inconcebible que no dispusieran de un simple radar. – Tras unos momentos en los que las conclusiones no osaban confirmarse, solté un suspiro, como si acaso todo aquello me sobrepasara. – No sé qué haré – musité, permitiendo confesarme ante un hombre que probablemente recelaría de mí. Aquél instante de vulnerabilidad me molestó, pero no tenía fuerzas de dónde agarrarme para poder evitarlo. No era el orgullo lo que me impedía alivianarme con ello, sino la marca que me quemaba la piel y me recordaba continuamente que era una reina, que acaso siempre debía mostrarme altiva y segura, y que la vulnerabilidad no se podía concebir.

– Deberías volver al palacio y manejar las cosas desde allí, con más claridad. Tal vez con la ayuda de tus amigos. – Solté una irónica risa ante el comentario, y me fijé en su rostro, en su expresión honesta, y solté un suspiro, resignando desentenderme de reservas.

– No hay en el palacio a quien considere un aliado. Ni siquiera Palo, ¿lo recuerdas? Hasta recelo de él. Tal vez sea por mi característica innata para hacerlo, tal vez porque los sucesos del pasado me han hecho desconfiar, pero lo cierto es que no existe alguien de quien me fíe.

– Espero que encuentres en mí una persona de tu confianza. – Lo miré y le sonreí. Yo también esperaba lo mismo.

Había decidido instalarme en la casa de Lodj antes de que todos despertasen y, de que tal vez, me acusen de farsante si mi falta lograba repercutir. Me había despedido de Sio, habiéndole dejado en claro que se presentaría luego, casualmente, como si nunca lo hubiera buscado, para proseguir con mi tan habitual embuste. Me recosté en mi lecho, estando tan cansada que al cabo de unos segundos me dormí.

Me despertó un coro de voces, una de ellas tan estridente que incluso me inquietó. Me levanté apresuradamente, vistiéndome con la túnica, y saliendo de mi alcoba con el aspecto característico de quien recién se despierta.

Anakin Skywalker le gritaba algunas cosas a Lodj, tan desaforadamente que en mi confusión no entendí palabra alguna. La mujer se encogía en sí misma tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, y me conmocionó tanto su terror que decidí mitigarlo.

– ¡Basta! – grité, aunque dudaba de la repercusión, pues no obtendría autoridad bajo el delator arrebol de mis mejillas y el descompasado alboroto de mi cabellera. Skywalker cesó en sus acusaciones y se dirigió hacia mí, apremiante. Me tomó por los hombros desfachatadamente y me preguntó en un tono agudo, aunque exigente, cómo estaba.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, todavía afectada por el aturdimiento del sueño.

– ¡Ella nos drogó, Padmé! ¡Perdóname, por favor, no quise descuidarte así! – Hice una pausa, asimilando su tuteo, y luego, la recriminación.

– No, ella no lo hizo.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – vociferó, volviéndose hacia Lodj nuevamente. – ¡Dime lo que le has hecho o sufrirás las consecuencias! – Sacó su sable láser e incluso hasta lo encendió. Supe que la situación se estaba desbordando, pero dudaba de mi capacidad para calmar aquella alteración. Se acercó sigilosamente a la pobre mujer, siendo consciente de que su mirada no admitiría concesiones. Lodj comenzó a disculparse, a barbotar palabras que a duras penas encontraba significado, y me lanzaba tantos vistazos desesperados, que me determiné a interponerme entre ella y el sable de luz de Skywalker.

– ¡No harás nada hasta que me digas qué ha ocurrido! – solté. Skywalker ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi tono, incluso dudaba de que me hubiera escuchado. No apartaba los ojos de su víctima, en una actitud tan intimidatoria como así lo evidenciaban los temblores de sus brazos y los aleteos que sus fosas nasales no podían refrenar al respirar tan agitadamente. Tuve que contentarme con que aquella desoladora furia no se haya propuesto contra mí.

– Hemos despertado, Su Majestad, apenas recordando nada de anoche – apuntó Typho, quien se asomaba por algún lugar de la habitación, aunque no podía especificar cuál de tan alerta que me mantenía el comportamiento de Skywalker. – Creemos que envenenó la comida.

– ¡Eso no es verdad, Padmé! ¡A mí y a mis hijos nos pasó lo mismo! – se excusó, aterrorizada, la mujerzuela de mi padre.

– ¡No te importó nada! ¡No te importó nada con tal de matar a Padmé! ¡Ni siquiera que tus hijos también se mueran!

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, idiota? – Anakin se envalentonó con el insulto y me lanzó un vistazo certero, exigiendo que me corriese. Sabiendo que podría ser la única barrera entre el arma de Skywalker y la vida de la mujer, no me moví de mi sitio.

– Anakin… por favor – solicité desesperadamente. Él pareció dar cuenta de mi horror cuando apagó su sable, aunque su amenazante actitud no flaqueó ni se amilanó. – Estoy viva, eso es lo que importa. Todos lo estamos. Seguramente fue un malentendido.

– No lo fue, Padmé. Estoy seguro de que me drogaron. ¡De que me drogó esta puta! ¡Sal de ahí, Padmé, por favor, apártate de ella! – Sus alaridos se mezclaron con los de la mujer, quien sin resultados, intentaba desembarazarse de las incriminaciones. – ¡Padmé, aléjate de esa mujer! ¡Por favor, por favor! – A través del alarido logré decir algo sobre que no me movería, por temor a lo que pudiera hacerle a la mujer, pero antes de que terminara él se acercó y me arrastró hasta lo que considerara una prudente distancia. Yo me aferré a él por si decidía ir contra la mujer, envolviendo mis brazos en torno a su cintura, sintiendo sus músculos contraídos por debajo de su camisa, débilmente impregnada con su sudor.

– Tienes que prometerme que no harás nada si te suelto – musité hacia el general.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Casi te mata! ¿Sabes lo que me ocurriría si te mata, Padmé? – Le habría reprendido por aquél descaro si no me hubiera tomado tan desprevenida. Su rostro desencajado me previno lo suficiente como para que ajustara más mis brazos alrededor e impedir que un arranque termine en masacre.

– Que no se acerque nadie – masculló Lodj, mientras nos apuntaba con un rifle. Anakin me empujó sin ninguna consideración detrás de él y estuvo dispuesto a sacar su sable de luz hasta que le aferré con mi mano la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

– Baja esa arma. Puedo reducirte en menos de un segundo.

– Pero tal vez podría llevarme a alguien en ese lapso.

– ¡Pero a ella nunca! – bramó Skywalker, buscándome con la mano que no lo sostenía, como si acaso quisiera asegurarse de que permanecía tras la seguridad de su cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto de todos modos? ¿No lo ves? ¡Ella es la única que ha resultado indemne! ¿No les dice algo eso? – Mi claridad, aunque afectada por el sueño, era suficiente para entender las posibilidades de la acusación. Podría referirme como inocente, y como estaba segura de que tanto Typho como Skywalker me respaldarían, también tenía la certeza de que ellos tomarían las palabras de la mujer como un desafío. Sería una acusación, que sino era racionalizada, probablemente acaecería contra ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a velar por los daños. Por lo tanto me resumí a intervenir soltando algún que otro discurso que nos excusara para marcharnos, y luego, cuando seguramente dedujeran la única realidad factible, tratar de que sus opiniones no desmejoren convenciéndolos de que mi actitud ruin se debía justamente a un fin benemérito.

– ¡No sabes lo que dices! – prorrumpió Skywalker antes de que siquiera comenzara a entablar mi resolución. – ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir su nombre!

– Creo que estás sobreactuando – me quejé, pero mis palabras se vieron acalladas cuando Lodj le contestó.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has enamorado de ella? Si fuera tú me cuidaría, no vaya a ser que te envenene para poder visitar a sus amantes.

– ¡Ella nunca haría eso! ¡Ella sólo está conmigo! – Espera… ¿QUÉ? No pude escuchar sonido alguno que no fuera el constante reiterar de esas últimas palabras. Luego me despejé de ello, determinada a no alargar más la situación, consciente de que los nervios llegarían en cualquier momento hasta el punto de romperse.

– ¡Basta! – Solté a Skywalker, repartiendo miradas entre ambos contendientes. – No sé qué ha ocurrido, señora, y no puedo proceder como mediadora, puesto que me ha acusado de ser artífice de la tramoya. Por lo tanto nos iremos, tratando de olvidar este fatídico desenlace, en conjunto con todas las palabras dichas y las amenazas que no lograrán cumplirse. Bajen las armas – solicité, aunque Anakin continuó blandiendo su sable. – Por favor… cariño – susurré, sólo para él, y me sentí una hipócrita cuando bajó su arma, tal vez conmovido por el apelativo con el que lo nombré, aunque lo había usado como último recurso. – Mi deuda con usted no se rompe, señora, a pesar de este suceso. Le diré que mis intenciones con usted siempre serán buenas, si nos permite sin inconvenientes partir. – Ella asintió, cabizbaja. – Le agradecemos su hospitalidad, y perdone la molestia.

Caminé hacia la puerta, siendo mi única contención la importancia de la apariencia, y luego salimos al exterior, de repente extenuada por el acontecimiento, disgustada por cómo se había resuelto, y definitivamente indignada con la declaración de Skywalker.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – dije, volviéndome hacia Skywalker, mientras contemplaba cómo su rostro se desconcertaba. – ¿Ir por ahí diciendo que sólo estoy contigo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

– No fui por ahí diciendo nada.

– No te hagas el desentendido, ¿quieres? Ya tengo bastante que tratar con tu indiscreción.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó, de repente incrédulo. – Esta mujer estuvo a punto de matarte ¡y tú me vienes a reclamar a mí!

– ¿En verdad tuviste que decirlo? ¿Por qué, Anakin? ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas inimaginables, tuviste que decir eso?

– No es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? No es como si alguien fuera a recordarlo.

– ¡Estaba Typho delante nuestro! – bramé, aunque una parte de mi me advirtió de que también presenciaba esta escena. – ¡Soy una reina, Anakin! No soy una muchacha de por ahí de la que puedas alardear. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mis relaciones tienen consecuencias! ¡Cada palabra que digo las tiene! Incluso las que dicen sobre mí. ¡Incluso las que tú dices!

– No pareció que pensaras tanto en ello ayer – añadió, con una mueca socarrona. El recuerdo hizo de mi rostro un hervidero, pero dudaba de que se notara, pues el carmesí que teñía mis mejillas había estado presente desde que su despreocupación me enfureció.

– ¡Eso no fue nada! Y mejor que cuides lo que andas diciendo ¿quieres? – Me subí rápidamente a la nave, sentándome en el asiento conductor, descreyendo que no pudiera corroborar la seriedad del asunto. Sabiendo que estaba detrás de mí, probablemente descontento de que ocupara su lugar habitual, no habiéndome desquitado lo suficiente y queriendo en mi exasperación que entendiera mi punto de vista, me dispuse a enfrentarlo nuevamente.

– Por riesgo a que no se haya metido en tu cabeza ¡no puedes andar anunciando que tienes algo conmigo como si acaso fuera normal! ¡Como si acaso tuvieras la potestad de mencionarlo!

– Lo hice sólo para que la loca supiera que haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso ponerme en la trayectoria del disparo en caso de que lo efectuara.

– ¡La declaración se convierte en algo más que eso cuando tiene que ver conmigo! – dije, negando la conmoción que me produjeron sus palabras. – Toda relación que tenga es una causa de Estado. No es como si pudiera tener alguna con un general de la República. – Tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros, aunque sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos tomaron un tinte más endurecido. – ¡Typho escuchó! ¿Sabes lo que hará ahora? Irá a decírselo a mi consejero, y él tomará medidas por ello.

– Estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo. – Me levanté, mis manos buscando el sostén que el asiento me proporcionaba.

– ¡No podré hacerlo porque la desquiciada mujerzuela piensa que somos amantes! ¿Sabes lo que me podría costar que una habladuría como esta pueda hacerse pública?

– ¡Si tanto te molesta que piensen eso, desmiéntelo y ya! – dijo, de repente levantando la voz. – Lo siento por no estar a tu altura.

– Bien. – Me senté, sabiendo lo inútil que era razonar con él. Unos segundos pasaron, tan molestos como lo era el constante ir y venir de las pisadas de Skywalker.

– Pensé… pensé que lo aprobabas. – Me volví, encontrándome con un emocional Skywalker perdiéndose en la inquietud. – ¡Tú se lo dijiste a Jobal!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Ella me lo dijo!

– ¿Qué te dijo?

– ¡Que sabía todo entre nosotros! ¡Eso me dijo! – Me incorporé, condenándome por haber confiado en alguien tan entrometido como Jobal. – Tú le confesaste que me amabas – profirió.

– No… – murmuré. – Sólo lo dije porque me convenía hacerlo. – Me abstuve de agregar "y no es verdad". – ¿Qué más te dijo?

– ¡No lo sé! – se exasperó. – ¡Y me importa una mierda que todos se enteren! ¡Ojala que ocurra así! – Yo me limité a mirarlo, un tanto desorientada. – Eso te enseñará a no jugar así con las personas. ¡Que seas reina no significa que me puedas manipular a tu manera y que luego deba disculparme ante ti como si tus acciones no me hayan confundido!

– ¿Confundirte? – exclamé. – ¡Eres tú el que lo hace! ¡Primero tuteándome, luego enfureciéndote y después tratando de besarme! ¡Y ni siquiera tuve ninguna explicación al respecto! ¿Cómo es que esperas que entienda siquiera algo de lo que pasa?

– ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? – Ambos nos volteamos ante Typho, sorprendiéndome con su irritada compostura, y me callé finalmente, avergonzada de que haya presenciado tal discusión, porque podría haberle conferido un trasfondo distinto al que suponía. O tal vez en verdad suponía algo distinto. Desterré esa idea, porque a pesar de que me haya dejado llevar en aquél momento, mi entrega se debió únicamente a un deseo que nada tenía que ver con Skywalker y lo que él representaba. Él era guapo, y me había rendido a su deseo sólo por ello, sin albergue de alguna emoción que no fuera una superficial. Me preocupé por Typho, por lo que seguramente entendería como una discusión de pareja. Pero decidí ocuparme de ello después de haber ordenado mis ideas. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me había encerrado en el compartimiento privado de la nave con Sio Bibble, quien se había presentado mientras transcurría la contienda, habiéndole dejado a Skywalker el espacio que tanto preciaba, al mando de los controles. Aunque no me alegré por ello, pues la velocidad a la que íbamos era enloquecidamente injustificable, y a punto estuve de reprenderle por ello sino fuera porque enemistarme con él no contaba entre mis pretensiones. Y además porque no quería verlo. Estaba enojada con él, y un encuentro sólo me haría predisponerme en una actitud indiferente, pareciendo superar cualquier malentendido, provocando seguramente su exasperación, y en todo caso, no retratando en verdad cómo me sentía. No quería fingir. Y por ello Sio Bibble tuvo que soportar ver con cuánto nervio deshacía y rehacía constantemente mi valija. Él no dijo nada, por supuesto, aunque por su ceño entreveía su preocupación.

Tras algunas horas por fin nos detuvimos, aunque supe que por el corto lapso del viaje todavía no habíamos llegado a nuestro destino final. Seguramente nos detendríamos brevemente. Salí de mi compartimiento sigilosamente, sabiendo que el enojo me había abandonado, y que sólo había sido sustituido por mi habitual racionalidad. Me acerqué a Skywalker queriendo aplacar posibles rencores, en una actitud conciliadora. Mis pretensiones se esfumaron al ver con cuánta deliberación trataba de evitarme, como si acaso no consintiera siquiera mirarme. Pacientemente lo esperé mientras se colocaba su chaqueta, y cuando terminó de hacerlo se giró hacia mí, sólo para pasar por mi lado sin encontrar mi mirada, ni siquiera habiéndome echado un vistazo como para comprobar mis intenciones. Me sentí como una tonta, especialmente porque el anhelo que traslucí había sido tan evidente que el que lo pase por alto sólo me machacaba. ¿Acaso no podía conmocionarse por mi actitud? Yo, que había soportado su tan volátil temperamento, no habiéndolo condenado por ello sino apoyándome en mi deseo de comprenderlo, lo había incluso perdonado, tratando siempre de buscar una excusa imposible a sus tan singulares acciones. ¿Y él, podía ser tan egoísta, tan encerrado en sus propias emociones, como para no importarle las mías? ¿Acaso no estaba bien ceder, aunque sea para convivir tranquilamente? Incluso si me odiara, sino soportara mi presencia, debería a lo sumo ansiar establecer una armonía, aunque sea para no convivir con el rencor, para despojarse de ello y tal vez dejarlo ir. Pero Skywalker no se entendía de olvidos, comprendí. Y el que alimente las ofensas en el odio no podría presagiarse como un buen augurio. Y aunque no sabía si su resentimiento podría desencadenar algo peligroso, decidí tomar precauciones ante esa incertidumbre. No me disculparía, como tal vez él querría, sólo lo dejaría pasar, como si acaso no me preocupara.

* * *

_Anakin_.

Amidala me desarmaba constantemente, como si en calidad de un humano inferior y salvaje esté en su derecho de hacerlo, de tomar esas iniciativas hirientes por sobre mí, de pensar en que por ser un simple vástago debiera acoplarme a sus modos de impartir la realidad. No lo toleraba. No soportaba esos aires suficientes que le daban ese aspecto vengativo, esa compostura serena que te desbarataba totalmente, como si acaso estuviera por encima de cualquier situación. Si ahondaba en la base de mi remordimiento, supe que si quería vengarme no era por su soberbia, porque en todo caso, la admiraba por ello. Quería que pague por su negativa, por aquél desplante del que siempre se jactaba, por esas reprimendas que me hacían asemejar a un iluso, como si acaso todas mis decisiones y actos fueran desacertados. Había caído bajo el influjo de su engaño, dejándome llevar por sus mentiras, por palabras que habían sido dulces para servirles en sus conspiradoras tretas, por la pasión que tan presuntamente habían fingido sus ojos, por el deseo que a poco me había hecho enloquecer. ¡Qué tan ingenuo fui a su embuste! ¡Con cuánta destreza me había manipulado! Pero no, no podía ser, ella lo había sentido también. Tal vez no con la misma intensidad que yo, pero a punto de besarnos había percibido su anhelo, tanto en los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios, como en la inocencia arrobadora que sus ojos presentaron cuando parecieron temer que me acercara, y luego en su entrega, su inocente y gentil entrega, que había despertado en mí emociones que a poco pude sofrenar. Destiné aquellas imágenes lejos de mi mente, temeroso de que estropearan mi determinación. Recordé que ella me había envenenado, a todos, en realidad, tan seguro estaba de que ella había sido la artífice. Me pregunté con qué propósito lo había hecho, y recordé las palabras de Lodj _"no vaya a ser que te envenene para poder visitar a sus amantes". _Las palabras tenían tanto sentido que solté una carcajada, y a continuación golpeé con mi puño una cosa que no adiviné de qué se trataba, pero que se desmoronó ante la fuerza de mi puño. Lo único que sabía era que ella me había burlado, y que a Anakin Skywalker nadie osaba burlársele. Las pagaría, y disfrutaría tanto con ello que el regocijo me colmó de una dicha que sólo duró un momento, para luego desvanecerse en mi acostumbrado amargo rencor.

Me encaminé hacia el despacho de Tunwahuil, esperando que tal vez él pudiera ayudarme a concretar mi plan. Sonreí, impaciente, porque aquella niña tan consentida e irritante nunca más se me escaparía, ni siquiera se le posibilitaría desacreditarme tan humillantemente. Estaría atada a mí en todo momento, y podría, al fin, tener algún control sobre su vida.

* * *

_Padmé._

– Siempre fuiste como el aire, volando alto, como si estés por encima de cualquier afecto o sufrimiento, de todas las personas que te rodean. Pero nunca fue en realidad así, ¿verdad? – Junto a Almydia, las horas nunca conseguían fin, y aquella tranquilidad que despertaba era refrescante. Estaba en paz con ella, y siempre que obtenía su compañía, optábamos por relajarnos en la reflexión. Era una buena oyente y consejera, nunca imponiéndome su opinión, pero sí guiándome a través de ella. – En verdad te preocupas por las personas, Padmé. Siempre querrás saber lo que le ocurre a este chico, pero no por un frío interés, sino para ayudarlo. – Le había confesado mis asuntos con Skywalker, deseando que mi desconcierto se ordene con su apreciación tan perceptiva de los hechos.

– Pero no quiero hacerlo, Almydia, él me ha tratado muy mal – protesté, después de haber ingerido un aperitivo.

– ¿Es esa una razón suficiente como para castigarlo con tu indiferencia? – Me detuve en su pregunta, analizando mis sentimientos.

– No – asumí. – En verdad quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa conmigo. No soporto que esté así de enojado, Almydia. Y por otro lado, yo sólo le grité porque no podía creer que él haya dicho que éramos amantes, después de todo lo que ocurrió, como si fuera algo normal. Y además por lo descuidado que fue al mencionarlo delante de todos. Eso fue el detonante. ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurriría si en la galaxia se enteran de que tengo una aventura con él?

– Por supuesto, querida, haces bien en preocuparte por ello. ¿Pero por qué no te disculpaste con él? ¿Por qué no le has hablado en todo el viaje a Theed?

– Porque parece como si se burlara de mí, cambiando su modo de tratar conmigo constantemente. Porque en verdad no se merece mi perdón si él va a seguir desenvolviéndose en esa posición cerrada. Él debería ceder, también.

– No creo que lo haga, querida.

– ¿Y qué se supone que tenga que hacer entonces?

– Está muy bien que la reina vuele alto, observando a los mortales desde su imposible altura. Pero cuando se trata de ti, no estaría mal caminar entre ellos, para así obtener una panorámica más esclarecedora.

Determinada a bajar a tierra, mandé a llamar a Skywalker, con la esperanza de que se presentara en mis aposentos.

– El general Skywalker está en el despacho del consejero, el señor Tunwahuil – me notificó un droide. Aquello me desconcertó lo bastante como para preguntarme por qué, pero el droide, por supuesto, no lo sabía. No es que Skywalker tuviera un trato amigable con Tunwahuil, ni mucho menos. Estaba segura de que acaso nadie lo tenía. Que se tratara de un asunto oficial también quedaba descartado, un general no debería presentar informes de guerra a un consejero, sino directamente a mí. Tal vez Typho le haya relatado los acontecimientos de esta mañana, aunque le haya pedido que bajo ningún concepto dijera nada. Pero el soldado, tan creyente del deber, tan rígido en sus normas, tal vez haya desprestigiado mi ordenanza, y ahora Tunwahuil se encuentre reprendiendo a Skywalker por su comportamiento, porque por mi alcurnia, a mí no podía discutirme. Me calcé mi amplio abrigo de piel y bajé a paso rápido las escaleras que daban al despacho de mi consejero. Antes de llegar al recodo que darían contra su puerta, escuché unos murmullos, que a medida que me acercaba, iban haciéndose más graves y nítidos, tanto que a unos pocos pasos de la esquina pude corroborar que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer conversando. Una risa inconfundible me hizo parar en seco, pero luego proseguí, porque pertenecía a aquél a quien estaba buscando. Un impulso me hizo detenerme en el momento en que me anunciaría, porque el tinte de la conversación era algo íntimo, apenas intuía de lo que hablaban puesto que lo hacían en susurros, y un ansia curiosa me hizo querer enterarme de la trama antes de acabar su charla con mi presencia. Asomé la cabeza por donde la pared terminaba, y mi sorpresa casi me abate cuando descubrí con cuánta desenvoltura Céline Fenci aproximaba una de sus manos a la cara de Skywalker para luego acomodarle uno de sus rizos. Recordaba a Céline, la inseparable amiga de mi hermana Sola. Siempre las encontraba en el palacio, cotilleando en los rincones apartados, contoneándose por los pasillos del salón mientras su reputación se concebía en el atrevimiento. Coqueteaban con los apuestos muchachos del lugar como si de un hábito se tratase, e incluso había escuchado, aunque dudaba de su veracidad, que habían invitado a algunos a sus recámaras. Nunca había tenido trato alguno con ella que no fuera el que acata el rigor, aunque recordaba que en una de mis incursiones en el palacio había descubierto furtivamente, tras las puertas de la habitación de Sola, cuán remilgada y ridícula me consideraba. Por supuesto, aquello no me importó lo más mínimo, pero me regodeé interinamente cuando la remilgada y ridícula Padmé llegó tan alto en la escala del gobierno. Más que ello, no tenía mucho que objetarle. Siempre le admiré su porte distinguido y altanero, su larga cabellera rubia y sus ojos grisáceos que a menudo se tornaban azules. Era una muchacha hermosa, de rasgos duros pero hechizantes, y tal vez se aprovechara de ello para conseguir sus propósitos. También escuché decir a alguien que era como un volcán en erupción cuando quería desquiciadamente algo, no habiendo nada que pudiera detener la lava y sin importarle jamás lo que destruyera a su paso. Viéndola allí, tan cerca de Skywalker que casi se tocaban, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos que me recorrió con una fuerza irreprimible. Aunque fuera bonita, no contaba con la atractiva exuberancia que Céline destilaba. Ella era el tipo de mujer que los hombres se desmadejaban por acechar, la que los conquistaba apenas ladeando su cabeza en un seductor gesto. Yo nunca había seducido hombre alguno, y apenas tenía idea de cómo se procedía. Mi vida se había remontado a los documentos y a las ideas, a mis discursos y a mis proyectos, y no contaba con ese atrevimiento desmesurado, no tenía esa seguridad petulante que me permitiera desenvolverme con mis atributos, si es que los tuviera. No era mi sensualidad lo que a las personas cautivaba, como así lo demostraba Céline, sino mis palabras, el uso y la tonalidad, la seguridad que profería al hacerlo y los tintes irónicos que a menudo me acometían. Me pregunté si Skywalker sería más propenso a tentarse por la carne, o a dejarse persuadir por un diálogo inteligente, pero a medida que rescataba los hechos que a ambos nos habían comprometido, especialmente a aquél en el que, desentendiéndose de todo ápice racional, estuvo a punto de besarme, no me quedaron dudas de que los impulsos gobernaban sobre él. No sentí envidia hacia aquella mujer, que ahora le recorría el pecho con un único dedo, provocándolo, como si pidiera a gritos que la tome. Estaba contenta de no serlo, porque apenas superaría la vergüenza que después me acaecería, y aunque me gustara la determinación de su atrevimiento, consideraba su movida poco inteligente. ¿Qué haría esa mujer si él después la rechazaba? Se llenaría de odio, por supuesto, al saberse su orgullo machacado. ¿Pero qué pasaría si él la aceptaba? La envidia me estremeció entera, tirante, golpeándome la sangre, y no por ella, por aquella mujer airada y desvergonzada, sino por la reacción de él, porque se veía complacido con la atención que Céline le propiciaba, porque sabía que no toleraría que él le correspondiera. Me aproximé serenamente, tratando de que mis facciones no traslucieran mi turbación.

– ¡Vaya, pero qué sorpresa! – Céline me miró extrañada, deteniendo su coqueteo. Luego me miró enfurecida, a las claras molesta por la interrupción. – ¡Oh, no pongas esa cara, Céline! Me he odiado continuamente por haberte sorprendido en tantas situaciones descaradas en los últimos años, y encontrándome en tan incómoda posición, incluso tornándose desagradable de ver en algunas oportunidades, créeme cuanto te digo que presenciar tus… audaces actos no cuenta entre mis aspiraciones. – Su postura permaneció calma, pero no podía disimular el temblor de sus manos y la fuerza con que su mandíbula se cerraba, endureciendo sus gestos. Se despidió con una breve reverencia, y le lanzó un vistazo a Skywalker, que aunque no lo pude ver, supe que no conllevó ningún ápice inocente.

– ¿Celosa? – No hice caso a su petulante sonrisa.

– Me han dicho muchas cosas sobre usted, general, pero ninguna que me previniera de sus pretensiones con las mujeres. Aunque yo ya debería haberlo imaginado, ¿no es así?

– No… – No me importó el tinte apesadumbrado de sus facciones, ese aire tan discordante a su común disposición.

– Pero claro, nunca hubiese sospechado que sus ambiciones llegaran tan alto – le interrumpí.

– Eres mucho más que una ambición, Padmé – dijo, entrecortadas sus palabras, aunque con una intensidad tan alta que dudé, un segundo, en proseguir con mi crítica.

– ¿También le referiste aquello a Céline? Aunque no deberías haberte tomado la molestia. Con sólo decirle que es una ambición, ella se sometería alegremente a sus deseos.

– No sé si estás increíblemente ciega, o si estás tratando de mortificarme.

– Tal vez las dos, aunque me gustaría que me ilumine, porque hasta ahora, sus actos y sus pensamientos no son otra cosa que un enigma para mí.

– Hoy al anochecer te contaré todo, pero ahora debes escuchar algo – Por su tono dubitativo supe que lo decía sólo para rehuir de mi reproche. – Vamos. – Me tomó del brazo, tironeándolo ante la reticencia que yo presentaba, hasta el despacho del consejero. Tocó la puerta dos veces y entró sin esperar invitación. Tunwahuil se sobresaltó al vernos entrar, pero pudo recomponerse hasta detenerse ante mi presencia, sonriéndome nerviosamente, paseando su mirada entre las dos figuras que esperaban impacientes a que dijera algo.

– ¿Y bien? – se impacientó Skywalker.

– Hemos encontrado la respuesta a todos sus males, Su Majestad. – Arqueé una ceja, impaciente por conocer el nuevo plan que Skywalker seguramente urdió, y del que no me cabían dudas, sería de todo menos complaciente.

* * *

_Anakin_.

– Seremos amantes – repetí, para que entendiera. Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos avellanados, y esta vez no me perdí en ellos, porque la ira que desprendían me inquietaba sobremanera.

– Es lo mejor… – musitó Tunwahuil, en una actitud conciliadora, pero después de la mirada que Amidala le increpó, no dudó en dejar en ascuas su teoría.

– ¿Tanto te repugna la idea? – Contuve el aliento, porque aunque lo había dicho en tono de burla, me obsesionaba la idea de que no le desagrade. Después de todo yo había sido un esclavo, un ser de lo más bajo de la galaxia, con una educación inferior a la de ella, y una brusquedad en mis modos que en nada se comparaban con su refinamiento y delicadeza.

– Me repugna la idea de tener un amante, sea usted o quien fuere. – Me contuve para no replicarle su romance con ese Palo, ese hombre que contaba con un linaje y una formación tan semejantes a los de ella. Por quien, además, no había suscitado reparos en comenzar un romance. El sentimiento de inferioridad me ennegreció el ánimo, y los celos eran tan chispeantes que temía cometer un acto que los remordimientos me recordarían de por vida.

– Su Majestad, reconsidérelo. Usted tiene muchos enemigos en el palacio. Skywalker la protegerá de cualquier mal que le pueda acaecer. Es la mejor seguridad en la que usted puede ampararse, me atrevo a decir, en toda la galaxia.

– ¿Pero ser amantes, Tunwahuil? ¿En verdad está considerando esa opción? – Miré para otro lado para ocultar mi mueca de dolor. ¿Tanto le molestaba la idea?

– No lo serían, lo parecerían ante todos en la corte. Sería la excusa perfecta para presentarse a tu lado en toda ocasión. – De repente quise huir de allí, de su obstinada decisión de no relacionarse conmigo, aunque sólo fuera un espectáculo, de aquél gesto que hacía de su rostro una máscara de disgusto. No lo podía soportar. Me volví y me fui del despacho, jurándome que nunca más me expondría a su rechazo.

* * *

_Padmé_.

Me sorprendió que se haya marchado tan aprisa, sin siquiera una palabra, con ese aire ofendido que comprendí después de unos momentos. Había herido su orgullo. Lo había desairado con mi negativa. Y aquella revelación me colmó de una ternura que nunca nadie me había aspirado. Había sido un entendimiento, una primera vez en que veía en las acciones de ese hombre el impulso que lo había llevado a hacerlo. Y después de tantos desentendimientos e incertidumbres, me sentí un poco más cerca de él, descubriendo que mi curiosidad por Skywalker no se debía a un interés frío y despreocupado, sino a una abierta consideración por sus desvelos e inquietudes.

– Entiendo que no pueda presentarse como una custodia, porque no soportaría que se sepa que un guardia debe velar por mí. Nunca permitiría que vean mi miedo. – Cavilé unos segundos, debatiendo interinamente la mejor solución. Sabía que corría peligro, que las estructuras del palacio no eran seguras para alguien que contaba con tantos enemigos encubiertos, y supe que no eran tiempos para reclamar mi orgullo. Mi sensatez se impuso, aunque sin embargo, todavía había una parte que me prohibía confiar plenamente en las intenciones de esos dos hombres. – Mañana a primera hora comunicaré mi decisión.

* * *

_Anakin._

Me quité las ropas rápidamente antes de meterme en la tina. Me relajé en el agua, desprendiéndome de todos los pensamientos amargos que envolvieron mi mente durante el día. Aún así, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Nunca podía. Seguía presentándose, nítida y perfecta, como un precioso ángel de ojos almendrados, durante tanto tiempo que ya me era imposible no recordar sus rasgos, hasta los diminutos, como el lunar que se entreveía en su mejilla izquierda, la elegante curva de sus orejas sin lóbulos, o la pequeña hendidura que se filtraba entre los orificios de su delicada nariz. Me había dedicado a estudiarla durante el viaje, y no me importó que ella se diera cuenta de la evidencia de mi escrutinio. Quería que lo supiera, porque el sentimiento que pretendí secretar ya no podía conservarlo oculto. Seguía importándome que fuera una asesina y una esclavista, pero no podía negar la fuerza de mi amor. No podía odiarla, no cuando mi amor era tan grande. Supe que me había mentido en un principio, creyendo que podría superarla, que acallaría esa emoción estentórea infundándola con el rencor. Sentí que me traicionaba cuando descubrí su verdadera identidad, pero actué por puro despecho, porque aquél ángel resultó ser oscuro, y porque me aborrecí por amar a quien me desprestigiaba por haber sido quien fui. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella aceptaría un romance entre nosotros, aunque ficticio, si yo había pertenecido a aquella categoría que ella se aprestaba a denigrar? Para Padmé Amidala siempre sería un esclavo, aunque me vistiera con ropas ostentosas y simulara bailar en los salones del palacio como un noble. Sentí celos profundos hacia aquellos que podían igualarse a ella. A todos esos gallardos idiotas que se paseaban por los pasillos como si fueran eminencias. A ese tal Palo, que la había conseguido para sí, quien había saboreado sus labios, secado sus lágrimas y confortado en momentos difíciles. Aquél pensamiento me enervó. Me levanté repentinamente, arrastrando conmigo el agua que se expandió como charcos en el suelo. Me aproximé a un espejo que se encontraba cerca, y estudié mi reflejo. Mi cabello estaba largo, extendiéndose hasta la altura de mis hombros. Tomé unas tijeras y comencé a recortarlo, presintiendo que a Padmé le gustaría así, más acorde con los caballeros de la corte. Me peiné también, y hasta me puse una loción que descansaba en uno de los estantes.

Evoqué el momento en que Padmé me vio con esa muchacha, y una sombra cruzó mi rostro. Me había despedido de Tunwahuil luego de comunicarle la tramoya y al salir me topé con una joven que por su disposición, parecía haberme estado esperando. No me detuve, abstraído como estaba por la reacción que despertaría en Padmé saber de mi plan, pero ella me salió al paso y comenzó a hablarme. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, movía sus manos sobre mí, y yo las removía con delicadeza, disculpándome con ella cuando pretendía empujarla para que me dejara pasar. Pero ella era incansable, seguía insistiéndome incesantemente, y a poco comencé a hastiarme de su tenacidad. Le pedí, de mal modo, que no me moleste, y ella se hizo a un lado, aunque claramente ofendida por mi negativa. Caminé unos pasos y la sentí. A ella, a Padmé, aproximándose, como sólo mi percepción la podía anunciar, con una claridad pujante y renovadora. El desplante que en la venida del viaje me había hecho me hizo darme vuelta y salir al encuentro de la rubia, que no tardó en volver a demostrar su interés. Tardó unos segundos en presentarse, y a poco pude contener mi compostura cuando la sabía a ella viéndonos. Me sentí incómodo con la situación, de tan desconocido era para mí el intrigar de esa manera para conseguir algo de una mujer. Me llenó de perplejidad saber de su aire sereno e impávido, con esa soberbia de reina característica, cuando se descubrió para amonestarnos. Había esperado que se volviera sobre sus pasos, tal vez llorando o maldiciendo, o tal vez alguna escena que desatara una emoción encubierta, pero no aquello, no esa impasibilidad y control, esas reprimendas con tintes irónicos que le sentaba tan bien decirlas. No me había salido bien, y tendría que recordar que Amidala no era una simple muchacha a la que se podía engatusar con intrigas o maquinaciones.

Antes de salir, me permití verme reflejado en un espejo, valorando mi aspecto, tratando de deducir si a ella le complacería. Aquello me hizo soltar una carcajada, ¿desde cuándo me importaba lo que alguien pensara de mí? Amidala lograba sacar facetas de mí que al conocerlas no hacían más que desconcertarme.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y recorrí ligeramente los pasillos, consciente de que a cada segundo estaba más cerca de ella. La ansiedad que me dominaba no era normal, no se trataba del entusiasmo que imperaba en mí en la guerra, sino otra emoción, más bien una conjunción de ellas, que me hacían temeroso como así también expectante, que me recorrían el cuerpo como cientos de palpitaciones incontrolables, todas sometidas a la misma dirección, a la que a ella me llevaría. El corazón se me hinchaba conforme iba acercándome, latiendo desaforadamente una vez me encontré frente a sus habitaciones. Solté un suspiro antes de tocar, consciente de que debería aplacar mi ánimo desbocado, conseguir moderar los temblores de mis manos, y principalmente, corregir la estúpida sonrisa que en mi rostro se dibujaba.

Apareció su rostro, expectante, entre la puerta a medio abrir, y mi sorpresa fue tan grande que no hice más que mirarla.

– ¿No tienes sirvientes para abrir las puertas o algo así? – le increpé, como para decir algo. Ella sonrió, y me afectó el hecho de que esa sonrisa sea toda para mí.

– No pensé que vendrías. – Lucía adorable, con sus rizos cayendo en cascada hasta la cintura, y también algo avergonzada, tal vez por haberla descubierto en prendas menores, las que trataba de ocultar rebujándose en su bata.

– Sí… sé que es bastante tarde pero tuve unos asuntos que atender – me justifiqué. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que yo pasara, y a poco me inundó el aroma tan característico de su recámara, femenino y acogedor, y que nunca podía precisar a qué componentes pertenecía. Me invitó a sentarme, y me decepcioné al comprobar que ella elegía el lugar más apartado del mío. Tal vez me seguía temiendo. Nos miramos por varios segundos, mientras trataba de descubrir si la reconcomía la misma excitación que a mí me costaba tanto someter. Pero su postura continuaba impasible, como si acaso no compartiera lo mismo.

– Decidí aceptar. – Me desconcertó primero su voz, de tan perdido que estaba en ella, y luego sus palabras, a las que no les encontraba sentido. Cuando por fin pude descifrarlo ya era lo bastante tarde como para considerarme un idiota. – Decidí dejar de lado muchas cosas para ejercerlo. No será fácil para mí. – Su mirada se tornó distante, como tantas veces le ocurría, pareciendo sumergirse en una realidad distinta. – Ser la amante de alguien no beneficiará mi reputación, aunque tratándose de una corte como es la que presido, tampoco me repudiarían por ello. Simplemente contaría como algo interesante para cotillear. – Ella me miró y una sonrisa burlona se acentuó en sus labios. – Serás el centro de atención, aunque no creo que tengas problemas con ello.

– Tal vez – le concerté, complacido de poder intervenir convenientemente. – Entiendo que a usted no le complace sobresalir.

– Nunca lo he pensado, siempre fui una personalidad importante y el reconocimiento fue parte de mi vida – repuso.

– Yo no… no fue así para mí. – Su mirada benévola me impulsó a proseguir. – Yo era un esclavo cuando niño, y junto con mi madre servíamos a un toydariano en Tatooine.

– ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

– Se llamaba Shmi. Ella murió.

– Lo siento. – Y sus palabras sonaron sinceras. Hice un gesto con la cabeza, desestimando el asunto, no queriendo preocuparla con mis desdichas. – Cuéntame de tu vida, Anakin, deseo saber de ti. – Me había llamado Anakin sin tejemanejes de por medio, y resultó como si acaso lo dijera por primera vez. Supe que le contaría cualquier cosa con tal de que me lo pidiera.

– Watto era mucho más amable que otros amos, así que mi madre y yo no solíamos quejarnos, pero siempre ansié la libertad. Quería visitar nuevos mundos, viajar por la galaxia. A menudo me entretenía escuchando historias de viajeros que arribaban, que relataban sobre criaturas impensables, paisajes de extraordinarios colores, y sobre aitmiks.

– ¿Aitmiks? ¿Qué son esos?

– ¿Nunca has escuchado sobre ellos? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Son criaturas altísimas, con un cuello tan largo que llegan hasta el cielo y mucho más. El planeta en el que viven, Aitmika, consta de dos superficies. Una es la terrenal, muy parecida a la que conoces de Naboo, y la otra es la que rige su cielo. La gran cuestión es que su cielo no es como el que estamos acostumbrados, sino que está cubierto completamente por agua.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó, con unos ojos brillantes que hacían de su hermosura un espectáculo arrobador.

– Sí, sí, lo es – logré articular. – Y los aitmiks son los únicos que traspasan ese cielo, porque todos cuantos quisieron hacerlo nunca lograron volver.

– ¿Ni siquiera tú? – preguntó, en un falso matiz sorpresivo que me hizo sonreír. Negué con la cabeza, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, entendiendo que tras tantos desentendimientos se concebía extraña la idea de estar compartiendo un momento tan carente de tensión.

– Anakin, dado que nos encontraremos continuamente en relación sería propicio sucumbir a nuestros recelos logrando una mejor comprensión de nosotros. – Iba a replicar, pero ella continuó con su diatriba, no con esa exasperante soberbia con la que a veces contemplaba mi interrupción, como si acaso considerara mis palabras sin importancia, sino que lo acompañó con un gesto de disculpa, tal vez preocupándose de que no me sienta desplazado. – No me propongo que me expliques en qué se infundan, porque no me creo merecedora de confesión semejante. Justifico tu mala voluntad, aunque no la entienda, y aunque me gustaría defenderme de los males que me adjudicas, no te presionaré para que lo hagas.

– ¿No la justificarás con la insania, no? Créeme, no estoy loco como lo planteaste en el cumpleaños de Saruco.

– Oh, bueno, si me lo dices así… pero me reservaré mis conjeturas, todavía no estoy muy segura de eso. – Lo decía en tono de broma, y aquella nueva experiencia también me hizo sonreír. Sin embargo no contesté a su interrogante encubierto, le temía a su respuesta, a la confirmación que avendría con ella y la que expulsaría la dicha de este momento tan peculiar. Sin embargo ella quería saberlo, y de una manera espeluznante, entendí, por cómo su rostro adoptaba esa expectación pletórica que ahora no infundaba bajo su apática máscara. De alguna manera, el que me siguiera encontrando interesante me pareció una idea demasiado atractiva para desperdiciarla contándole mis resquemores, y aquello sucumbió con mis ansias de corresponder al deseo de ella. Miré para otro lado en caso de que la ilusión de su rostro me persuada a cambiar de opinión.

– ¿Cómo lograste salir de la esclavitud? – preguntó, desentendiéndose del diálogo anterior.

– Bueno… Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos era reparar cosas. Y era muy bueno, además. Siendo un niño logré construir un droide.

– ¿En verdad?

– Sí, lo llamé C-3PO, y es un droide de protocolo. – A continuación me enzarcé en relatarle cómo había procedido para hacerlo, cuánto me había costado encontrar las piezas en aquél desértico lugar, la alegría de mi madre al ver con cuánto ahínco trabajaba, nuestro regocijo al finalmente verlo completado, y lo exasperante que era el droide a menudo con sus modos caprichosos, pero también lo servicial que era y cómo nos había ayudado a tornar menos monótona nuestra vida en la esclavitud. También ignoré algunos detalles, como las reprimendas de Watto al no concebir la idea de la utilidad del droide, y tampoco sus golpizas cuando me descubría afanado en construirlo. Ella me observaba constantemente, con aquella impregnación afectuosa, con una sonrisa complaciente que a menudo se tornaba en carcajada por alguna de mis ocurrencias, que yo me esforzaba en ocasionar, porque me encantaba el sonido de su risa, tan espontánea y cantarina, sin ninguna clase de afectación. – Desde muy pequeño me gustaba ir a las carreras de vainas. – Ella profirió una encantadora exclamación, y yo lo relacioné con lo demencial que habrían de parecerle. – En Tatooine, todo gira alrededor de las carreras de vainas, y no hay habitante que no las haya presenciado. Contaba los días para ir a verlas, y el entusiasmo que sentía en las carreras tal vez fuera lo que me mantuvo firme en aquél lugar tan nefasto y olvidado. – Le conté cómo procedía en mis escapadas, ya que se me tenía prohibido ir, y el miedo que mi madre sentía al permitírmelo, pero también su tolerancia con mis deseos, con mi ansia de libertad, que ella comprendía tan bien y los esfuerzos que hacía para no quitármela, para no ver apagado el brillo en los ojos de su niño, del sol de su vida, como así ella me llamaba, y que a pesar de su aflicción y constante culpa, ella no tenía voluntad más fuerte que la de hacer a su niño feliz. A riesgo de que no asuma mi melancolía, me limité a relatarle los hechos que me llevaron a competir. – Quería ser como ellos, los viajeros que venían de otros lados, y ese deseo fue el que me llevó a querer volar. Como no había oportunidad de salirme del planeta, ya que no tenía dinero con qué costearme una nave capaz de sortear un viaje, supuse que lo que más me aproximaría a ello sería competir. Así que construí una vaina, y me llevó un par de años hacerlo, siempre oculto, incluso tampoco compartí mis planes con mi madre, porque entendía que se pondría muy triste al saber lo que me proponía.

– ¿Cuántos años tenías?

– 9 años.

– ¡Anakin, qué peligroso!

– En verdad lo era, pero ya te dije, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea, y además, nunca me atemorizó el peligro. – Le conté mis expectativas ante la nueva experiencia, la palpitante energía que me recorría el cuerpo, como si acaso hubiera estado esperando ese momento para vivirlo, como si acaso cada una de mis células se agitaran con el sonido de los motores y se complotaran para que sólo mía fuera la potestad de manejarlas. _Una facultad de la que me privas tú, que a penas puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo. _– Gané muchas carreras, y los créditos que obtuve me permitieron comprar mi libertad y la de mi madre. Al principio no me fui de allí, tenía unos asuntos que resolver. – No le contaría que esos asuntos era liberar a todos los esclavos de Tatooine. – Construí una casa y continuamos nuestra vida como libertos, seguí participando en las carreras, y me hice de un buen nombre entre las gentes de por allí, e incluso más allá, porque a menudo venían gentes extrañadas de mi destreza en las carreras, ya que hasta entonces ningún humano se hubiera atrevido a competir siquiera y mucho menos uno adolescente.

A Padmé no le sorprendió mi relato, aunque supuse que eran pocas las cosas que escapaban a sus razonamientos, y que aunque no confirmando sus sospechas, su mente era capaz de formular cualquier respuesta que luego corroboraría como certera. Aquella cualidad la hizo aún más atractiva. Carecía yo de su aguda inteligencia, de su arte en buscar la verdad con el sólo elemento de su mente, de su temperamento medido y su comportamiento racional. A menudo caía yo en arrebatos impulsivos, dejándome arrastrar por las emociones que los acontecimientos me despertaban al carecer siempre de un conveniente raciocinio, siendo mi intuición el único artefacto que aceptaba, aunque a decir verdad, nunca fallaba.

– Pocas veces he conocido personas de su índole, Anakin Skywalker, por no decir nunca. – Asentí en señal de agradecimiento, y la miré, esperando que me compartiera algún instante de su vida. Ansiaba saber de ella, aunque a diferencia suya, en verdad me importaba conocer sus experiencias, a la niña que había sido, a sus desdichas y a sus temores, y a todos aquellos momentos que la extasiaron de felicidad, y más me sentiría complacido si fuera capaz de confiarme lo suficiente como para revelarme esos momentos. Pero esa complacencia nunca llegó, o más bien, se interrumpió, aunque estaba seguro de que ella no hubiese dicho palabra alguna aún si aquél inoportuno entrometido que tocaba la puerta insistentemente no se hubiera presentado.

Ella me pidió, acaloradamente, que me escondiese, y ante mi reticencia, lo justificó diciendo que no deberían vernos juntos a tan altas horas de la noche, que se consideraría indebido, y menos aún con ella portando vestiduras tan ligeras. Su gesto recrudeció cuando antes de que lograra desaparecer, Palo Westi entró en la habitación. Le tomó unos segundos responder, y se veía tan turbada y abatida, como si acaso hubiera cometido el más innoble de los hechos, que pude corroborar las dudas que hasta ese entonces me habían inquietado con respecto a la relación que Padmé y aquél idiota tenían. La revelación me hizo querer rebanarle la cabeza a ese tal Palo, pero desestimé la idea en el momento en que asumí que no tenía derecho alguno a hacerlo, que Padmé no era mía como para asumir la competencia, que de todos modos, tendría que resignarme a que era él quien tenía la potestad de amarla. Aquello me ennegreció tanto el ánimo que a poco estuve de romper con todos aquellos principios honrados, pero todavía había una parte de mí, al ver el gesto endurecido de Padmé, que conservaba las esperanzas en que tal vez el sentimiento no fuera recíproco, que me instaba esperar para constatarlo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a meterme a mi alcoba sin siquiera tocar?

– ¡Ya veo que estabas demasiado ocupada! ¡Siento interrumpir tu alocada vida sexual!

– Estás desvariando, Palo. El general Skywalker me ponía al tanto de un asunto que así como improvisto debía serme comunicado con urgencia.

– ¡Basta, no oses mentirme de esta manera, Padmé! – El idiota se giró hasta dar conmigo, despreciándome con su mirada. Me gratifiqué interinamente al ver con cuánta furia me taladraba al contemplar mi irónica sonrisa y mi posición despreocupada. Me acerqué a Padmé, y la tomé de la mano, y ese ínfimo contacto me disturbó lo bastante como para olvidarme por un momento de mis planes, aunque de inmediato proseguí al reparar en su gesto confuso.

– Padmé, lo echaría si por mi fuera, pero necesito escuchar tu petición.

– ¡Basta! – cortó, desentendiéndose de mi agarre. – Anakin, este no es tu asunto para que te metas. Palo, no tengo por qué entretenerme dándote explicaciones.

– ¡Bien!

Supe que Palo se había ido al reparar en el golpe con el que la puerta se había cerrado, pero mis ojos no se separaron de Padmé desde el momento en que me desbarató ante mi enemigo. Me tomó un momento relacionar a la pequeña y furiosa figura delante de mí con la adorable y comprensiva Padmé de hace algunos minutos.

– Parece que siempre te las arreglas para hacerme ver como de tu propiedad – dijo, con una voz calmada, discordante con su mueca irascible. – Te lo voy a dejar en claro, para que lo entiendas. – Y por su tono deduje que no me iba a complacer lo subsiguiente. – Yo soy la reina de Naboo, no una simple muchacha que puedas utilizar, y permíteme esta burda expresión, para marcar tu terreno. – Y eso último lo acompañó con un tinte irónico.

– Te olvidas de que soy el amante de la reina, y de que me corresponde…

– ¡Nada te corresponde sobre mí, Anakin! ¡No te confundas! – interrumpió, colérica. – Serás como un amante, sólo eso, sin escenas, sin cuestionamientos, sin interferencias en asuntos que por mí misma podría resolver. – La tomé por los hombros, sin consideraciones, aunque sabía que la lastimaba.

– ¡Y eso no te da derecho a insultarme al frente de él! Me hiciste quedar como un imbécil.

– Ah, entonces perdóname por herir tu inmenso ego masculino. – La solté, no teniendo ánimos para seguir discutiendo. – No toleraré otro comportamiento semejante. No es posible que alguien crea que tienes algún poder sobre mí. Soy la reina de Naboo, y ya es suficientemente denigrante que se ponga en juicio mi virtud al tener un amante.

– Oh, claro, pero con él no tenías reparo con eso ¿verdad? Con él podías pasearte por todos lados y dejar que te toque delante de quien sea. No te preocupes, entiendo que sea diferente cuando se trata de mí, un salvaje esclavo.

Me fui antes de que iniciara su réplica, no queriendo escucharla, no soportando verla.

* * *

_Yo (?)_

Me emociona esta historia, y mucho, lo cual es una novedad porque no suelo ser tan constante. Hace cerca de un año, creo, me interesé por la historia de reinas y princesas del mundo, siendo los libros de Phillipa Gregory y Stephan Zwag imprescindibles en mis lecturas diarias, y por eso esta emoción por escribir esta historia, aunque fuera sobre Padmé, y que se materializa en las espontáneas escenas que se me vienen a la mente, de improvisto, y que rápidamente anoto para no olvidarlas (aunque muchas se van perdiendo), o el pleno esfuerzo para hacer de Padmé una reina decente (porque tengo que objetar que en los libros de sw no se la caracterizó tan completamente como a Anakin, por ejemplo, por lo que muchas características fueron de mi propia invención). La cuestión es que me entusiasma hacer de Padmé una reina, pensar sus actos, maquinar sus diálogos, resolver o intrincar sus relaciones, me resulta divertidísimo. Y por eso creo que nunca dejaré de escribir esta historia, a pesar de que me tome mi tiempo, que aveces es bastante.

Este capítulo lo empecé hace muchísimo tiempo, pero lo había dejado de lado ante la responsabilidad de mis estudios y (pueden matarme si quieren) las novelas de Flor Bonelli (las que me quedaban por leer), que no pude desprenderme de ellas hasta estuvieran bien terminadas y guardadas en el lado de la biblioteca para los libros ya leídos. Ya finalizada la obsesión que son esas novelas (y muy triste, además, porque ¿qué voy a leer ahora?) me permití seguir con mi segundo pasatiempo preferido.

También agradecer los comentarios y los follows o esas cosas que todavía no sé para qué sirven, que no sé por qué no lo hice antes, pero bueno, lo agradezco ahora ¡GRACIAS! Mejor tarde que nunca dicen los viejos ¿no?

Y para andy-okulos decirle que estoy completamente felíz de poder compartir mis sentimientos de odio a Natalie Portman. Por fin me siento comprendida en este mundo.


End file.
